The Half Devil : REBORN
by Shizuka Rein
Summary: Liburan gila bersama temannya, membuat Naruto mengalami kejadian aneh kembali dr berlibur. Kejadian tak terduga membuat hidup Naruto serasa dijungkir balikkan, ia harus mengandung bayi iblis, serta kematian misterius yg menimpa temannya. Siapa sebenarnya Naruto dimasa lalu? Siapa sasuke sebenarnya? SasuNaru/BL/Mpreg. UPDATE NEW CHAP, readers please RnR
1. Prolog

**Tittle : The Half Devil : REBORN**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Storyline : Shizuka Rein**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru and slight other**

 **Genre : Supranatural, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Mystery, Tragedy**

 **Rated : M (for save)**

 **Cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and other**

 **Warning : Shounen-Ai, BL, Mpreg, Bloody Scene, AU, OOC, Bad words, Typo(s), mess EYD**

 **A/N : Don't make it too serious, this is just fiction. Just for fun, enjoy this story~**

 **The Half Devil : REBORN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- Prolog -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOo~**

 **Hashima Island, Jepang**

 _13 Oktober 1887_

 _Tap tap tap_

 _Langkah kaki kecil mengema di sepanjang koridor gedung. Langkah kaki kecil itu terkesan tergesa-gesa, langkah kakinya kian bertambah cepat seiring suara beberapa orang yang tengah mengejarnya bertambah nyaring memasuki indranya. Pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata jernih itu menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, memastikan jarak antara dia dan orang-orang yang tengah mengejarnya. Udara kian mendingin seiring semakin larutnya malam, namun pemuda itu masih terus berlari, tak ada jaminan ia selamat jika ia berhenti berlari._

 _"Berhenti kau iblis!"_

 _Suara sekelompok orang itu memanggil-manggil pemuda pirang itu. Langkah kaki kecil pemuda itu semakin cepat melangkah, menuruni tangga gedung bertingkat itu. Tubuh mungil itu terus berlari tergopoh-gopoh. Sebelah tangannya memegang perut bagian bawahnya yang terlihat membuncit. Pemuda itu terus berlari semampu yang ia bisa, berharap ia bisa segera melarikan diri dari segerombolan orang-orang itu. Sesekali ia meringis merasakan hantaman dari dalam perut buncitnya. Ia ingin berhenti disaat rasa sakit pada perutnya kian menjadi, namun ia urungkan niat itu, mengingat jika ia berhenti, maka ia dan bayi di dalam kandungannya tak akan selamat. Nafas pemuda bertubuh mungil itu semakin memburu, detak jantungnya kian berpacu cepat, seolah-olah jantungnya bisa saja keluar melalui kerongkongannya._

 _"NARUTO UZUMAKI, kubilang berhenti! Cepat serahkan bayi iblis itu pada kami!"_

 _Lagi, suara itu mememanggil pemuda itu, suara itu kian nyaring terdengar memasuki indra pemuda pirang bernama Naruto Uzumaki itu. Ia menoleh, mata bulat jernihnya telah ternoda air mata yang terus mengalir. Ia benar-benar merasa ketakutan, juga menahan sakit pada perutnya disaat yang bersamaan. Hati dan pikirannya menginginkan untuk terus melangkah namun fisiknya sudah terlampau lelah. Ia meringis lagi, kali ini hantaman dalam perutnya kian menyakitkan, tangannya terulur untuk mengelus perut buncitnya guna menenangkan bayi di dalam kandungannya. Ia mengelus lembut perutnya sambil melangkah dengan langkah yang mulai terseok- seok._

 _"Kumohon sayang, biarkan Kaa-san berlari nee~, semoga Tou-san mu segera kemari untuk menyelamatkan kita. Tahanlah sebentar. uhh…" peluh mengaliri pelipis pemuda itu, udara malam ini kian mendingin, namun keringat tak hentinya mengalir keluar dari kulit tan halus itu. Bibir mungil pemuda itu terus merapalkan sebuah nama yang ia harapkan akan membantunya keluar dari situasi ini. Keringat dingin terus mengaliri seluruh inchi kulitnya, kimono tidur tipisnya telah basah akan keringat._

 _"Hiks…hiks…Sasuke, dimana kau? Selamatkan kami, hiks…" tangis putus asa itupun pecah. Bibir mungil pemuda itu sesenggukan, bibir yang semula ranum itu kini telah pucat. Kedua tangan pemuda itu terus memeluk perutnya guna melindungi bayinya._

 _Langkah kaki kecil pemuda itu semakin melambat. Berlari dengan keadaan membawa beban dalam tubuhnya tentu bukanlah hal yang mudah. Terus berlari akan membuat perut dan juga bayinya semakin kesakitan, namun jika berhenti, segerombolan orang itu tentu takkan membiarkan Naruto dan bayinya hidup. Seolah kedua pilihan itu terus mempermainkan pikirannya, membuat Naruto tak bisa berfikir dengan jernih. Ia terus menuruni tangga gedung bertingkat itu, jarak antara dia dan segerombolan orang itu semakin dekat. Merasa tak ada pilihan lain pemuda pirang itu terus berlari, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menjalari perutnya. Ia dan bayinya harus selamat, begitu pikirnya._

 _Naruto melangkah menuju area bawah tangga, ia ingin bersembunyi di sana, sembari mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang sudah semakin lelah. Kimono tidur putihnya telah kuyub oleh keringat yang tarus membanjiri tubuhnya. Ia mendudukan dirinya dibawah tangga, berharap segerombolan orang itu tak menemukan dirinya._

 _"Kemana perginya bocah iblis itu, cepat sekali dia menghilang?" ucap seorang dari segerombolan kelompok itu, ketika target yang mereka cari tak ditemukan._

 _"Kusoo! Jangan sampai dia lolos, bayi iblis itu harus mati." ucap seorang dari kelompok itu lagi._

 _"Cepat cari ke arah selatan!" perintah seorang yang diketahui sebagai pemimpin kelompok itu._

 _Akhirnya segerombolan orang itu berlari menyusuri arah selatan gedung itu, tanpa tahu target yang mereka cari tengah bersembunyi dibalik tangga._

 _Sementara itu, Naruto yang tengah bersembunyi di balik tangga bisa sejenak menghela nafas lega, ketika segerombolan orang itu telah menjauh. Tangannya masih setia mengelusi perutnya yang tak kunjung reda sakitnya. Kram di bagian bawah perutnya semakin menjadi, seperti perutnya tengah dihujam ribuan paku panas. Naruto mencoba bertahan, bukan hanya dirinya yang kesakitan, bayi dalam kandungannya pasti lebih kesakitan di banding dirinya. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, tangan kirinya berpegangan pada sisi tembok untuk menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya yang semakin berkurang akibat rasa sakit yang menderanya. Sedang tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menopang perut bagian bawahnya. Ia mulai melangkah berlawanan arah dengan segerombolan orang yang tengah mengejarnya tadi. Ia melangkah dengan langkah kecil yang terseok, sungguh tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah, ia hanya ingin beristirahat dengan bayi di dalam kandunganya, hanya itu. Tapi tidak, tak ada pilihan lain selain terus melangkah jika ingin selamat._

 _Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto telah sampai menuju pintu keluar, yang akan mengarahkannya keluar gedung melalui pintu bagian belakang. Langkah kakinya semakin memberat, perutnya terasa kram dan diremas keras dari dalam. Ia menangis menahan sakit, sembari berharap ayah dari bayinya segera menolongnya._

 _"Hiks…Sasuke, tolong, s-sakit Sasuke…Hiks" tangisnya begitu pilu, mengumam lirih memanggil nama kekasihnya yang tak kunjung datang._

 _Sementara itu sekelompok orang yang tadi mengejarnya kini telah menemukan dirinya lagi, sekelompok orang itu terus berteriak, berlari menghampiri Naruto yang melangkah pelan._

 _"BERHENTI! CEPAT SERAHKAN BAYIMU! DASAR IBLIS! KAU DAN KEKASIH IBLISMU ITU SAMA SAJA!"_

 _Umpatan dan makian oleh sekelompok orang itu kian nyaring memasuki gendang telinga pemuda pirang itu. Terdengar dengan jelas, sekelompok orang itu mengumpat dengan bahasa yang terlampau kasar. Bahkan tiga wanita diantara kelompok itu menghujami Naruto dengan kata yang tak kalah tajamnya—atau mungkin lebih tajam._

 _Merasa ada bahaya Naruto reflek memeluk perutnya, sembari berusaha lari sekuat tenaga, rasa sakit itu kian terasa menghujam perut buncitnya. Pikirannya secara reflek menyuruh Naruto lari sekuat tenaga, meski fisiknya sudah tak mau diajak kompromi. Ia tak ingin menyerah sekarang—setidaknya tidak untuk saat ini. Nyawanya dan juga nyawa buah hati bersama kekasihnya bergantung padanya sekarang. Ia masih terus berlari untuk beberapa saat, sampai…_

 _Bughh…_

 _Naruto tersandung kakinya sendiri, sehingga ia jatuh dengan posisi telungkup. Perut buncitnya menghantam tanah dengan begitu kuat._

 _"AARGHHHHHHHHH…"_

 _Teriakan nyaring pemuda yang tengah hamil itupun pecah, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit untuk melampiaskan rasa sakitnya. Perut buncitnya yang semula sakit kini kian menyakitkan seusai menghantam tanah. Ribuan paku panas serasa menghujam perut pemuda itu. Jangan tanyakan lagi betapa luar biasanya sakit itu. Peluh membanjiri tubuhnya yang bergetar, ia sesenggukan tak bisa lagi menahan tangisnya. Tubuhnya serasa remuk bak kertas putih yang digenggam erat. Sungguh ia sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa sakitnya, ia mengigit punggung tangannya hingga terlihat darah mengalir dari sana. Jangankan untuk bangkit dari posisinya, untuk sekedar menghirup oksigen saja ia sudah kepayahan. Wajahnya sudah memucat. Ia hanya bisa berharap rasa sakit itu segera berakhir—atau setidaknya kematian mungkin lebih baik baginya. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia tersadar bahwa bayinya masih ada dalam tubuhnya, sedang tadi perutnya malah menghantam tanah dengan kuatnya. Tangisan itu kian pecah, ia mencoba mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh perutnya yang masih sangat sakit. Ia mengelus perutnya lembut, ia masih bisa merasakan gerakan bayinya dari dalam sana. Namun, lama kelamaan gerakan itu melemah semakin tak terasa. Ia panik luar biasa._

 _"Bayiku, bagaimana bayiku? Bertahanlah sayang. Kaa-san mohon bertahanlah." ucapnya dalam hati._

 _Namun sepertinya harapan Naruto harus terhempas semakin dalam begitu ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengaliri kakinya. Naruto mencoba memeriksanya, ia arahkan tangannya menuju bagian bawahnya. Seketika ia tercekat, nafasnya tersendat dari tenggorokannya, darah pekat terlihat pada telapak tangannya. Tak hanya itu, kimono putih bagian bawahnyapun telah ternoda darah yang tak hentinya mengalir dari bagian bawah tubuhnya. Masihkah ia bisa berharap agar ia dan bayinya selamat?_

 _Sementara itu, sekelompok orang yang tengah mengejar Naruto tadi hanya meremehkannya. Senyum puas terlihat dari wajah kesembilan orang itu. Seolah-olah mereka bisa menyingkirkan lawan mereka tanpa harus menyentuhnya. Tak ada rasa iba sama sekali akan keadaan Naruto yang telah bersimbah darah, atau mereka harus senang karena keinginan mereka untuk melenyapkan bayi dalam kandungan Naruto hampir terlaksana? Tiga wanita dari kelompok orang itu mencibirnya. Satu wanita dengan rambut noraknya melangkah maju menghampiri Naruto yang masih terbaring kesakitan._

 _"Sudah kami peringatkan, kau tidak akan bisa lolos dari kami. Percuma kau mempertahankan bayimu itu! Bayimu itu hanya akan menjadi malapetaka di pulau ini." ucap wanita dengan rambut merah jambu panjang yang tergerai._

 _"Pilihanmu salah! Kau seharusnya tidak menjalin hubungan dengan manusia setengah iblis itu! Lihat dirimu yang sekarang, menyedihkan!" timpal seorang wanita lagi, wanita itu memiliki rambut panjang sewarna dengan milik naruto, namun jika dilihat lebih teliti lagi, rambut pirang wanita itu tak secerah surai milik Naruto._

 _"Kau, bayimu, dan kekasihmu itu harus lenyap! Lihat, mana ada pemuda bisa mengandung jika bukan karena yang kau kandung adalah bayi iblis. Kalian hanya akan membawa malapetaka di pulau ini!" ucap seorang wanita yang memiliki rambut pirang sebahu, namun warnanya lebih pucat._

 _Wanita berambut pirang panjang itu melangkah maju mendekati Naruto yang masih meringkuk kesakitan, darah masih mengaliri bagian bawah tubuhnya. Kimono putih itu telah berubah warna di bagian bawahnya, seiring darah Naruto tak hentinya mengalir. Wanita pirang panjang itu mengarahkan kaki jenjangnya tepat di depan perut buncit Naruto._

 _Bughh…Bughh…Bughh_

 _Hantaman kuat dari kaki jenjang wanita itu menghujam perut Naruto, tak ada iba sama sekali akan keadaan Naruto yang telah terkulai lemah._

 _"Arghhhh…hiks…ku-kumohon hentikan. S-sakithh" rintih Naruto tersendat. Sakit pada perutnya yang belum mereda kini harus terhantam untuk yang kesekian kalinya akibat ulah wanita pirang di hadapannya. Membuat rasa sakit itu kian menjadi._

 _Sorot iba ataupun kasihan tak terlihat pada netra blue ocean wanita pirang itu ketika memandang Naruto. Sorot mata wanita pirang itu menggambarkan rasa benci yang mendalam, rasa sakit hati, dan rasa ingin membunuh, kolaborasi itulah yang tergambar pada sorot blue ocean wanita pirang panjang itu._

 _"Cepat bawa bocah itu menuju aula, dan siapkan keperluan untuk melenyapkan janin iblis itu!" ucap salah seorang pria bersurai burnette dengan mata lavendernya, meminta rekannya untuk segera melakukan tujuan mereka._

 _Tak lama kemudian, dua orang pria berambut merah dan hitam menghampiri Naruto. Tubuh kedua pria yang lebih besar dari tubuh mungil Naruto itu dengan mudahnya menyeret Naruto menuju aula. Tanpa memperdulikan isakan dan erangan kesakitan Naruto, kedua pria berbeda warna rambut itu dengan kejamnya menarik tubuh Naruto dengan kasar. Tubuh Naruto yang sudah lemas dan lemah tak bisa lagi melawan. Kimono tipis Naruto telah ternoda darahnya sendiri juga noda debu dari tanah di sana. Darah yang tak hentinya mengalir dari bagian bawah Naruto, membuat tubuh terseret Naruto meninggalkan jejak darah, sepanjang tubuh mungil itu diseret._

 _Naruto hanya mampu berteriak lirih, meminta agar dilepaskan dari gengaman kedua pria yang tengah menyeret tubuh mungilnya. Namun apa daya, orang-orang itu seakan sudah menulikan pendengaran mereka terhadap Naruto. Naruto tak tahu apa salahnya, ia selalu bersikap baik selama ini kepada penduduk pulau kecil ini, namun mengapa mereka membalas semuanya dengan kebencian hanya karna Naruto tengah mengandung seorang bayi. Ia pun tak mengerti, bayi yang bahkan belum sempat mengecap dunia harus dibenci, seakan-akan bayi dalam kandungannya adalah malapetaka. Yang Naruto tahu, semua bayi terlahir dalam keadaan suci. Tak bisakah ia hidup dengan tenang berasama kekasihnya juga buah hati mereka?_

 **~oOo~**

 _Disinilah mereka sekarang, kesembilan orang itu telah siap dengan keperluan ritual mereka untuk mengugurkan janin yang dikandung Naruto. Janin, yang mereka sebut sebagai janin iblis yang akan membawa malapetaka di masa yang akan datang. Di tengah aula itu terdapat lilin yang disusun membentuk lingkaran, di tengah lingkaran terdapat batu berbentuk persegi. Dan di atas batu itulah Naruto terbaring, masing-masing pergelangan tangannya terikat, kedua kakinya dibuka paksa dan terikat pada masing-masing pergelangan kakinya. Bagian bawah Naruto masih terus mengalirkan darah segar, sehingga meja batu itu sedikit tergenangi darah Naruto._

 _Narut masih mencoba memohon untuk dilepaskan dengan sisa suaranya. "Ku-mohon, le-paskan ak-ku." pintanya lirih, namun kesembilan orang itu tak bergeming sedikitpun._

 _Seorang bersurai burnette mendekati tubuh berbaring Naruto. Ia menempelkan sebuah segel tepat diatas perut buncit Naruto. Tiga wanita dari kesembilan orang itu mendekati Naruto, selepas pria bersurai burnette itu meletakkan segelnya._

 _"Apa yang kalian lakukan, j-jangan sakiti bayiku!" ucap Naruto parau, tubuhnya bergetar semakin ketakutan. Tiga wanita itu tak memberikan respon sama sekali, seorang wanita bersurai pirang panjang dan seorang wanita bersurai merah jambu telah siap di samping tubuh Naruto. Sedang seorang wanita bersurai pirang pucat sebahu telah siap di bagian bawah tubuh Naruto. Sedang keenam pria telah berdiri berjejer siap dengan tugasnya._

 _Beberapa saat kemudian, keenam pria itu telah membacakan sebuah mantra entah apa itu. Seketika segel berbentuk spiral di atas perut buncit Naruto mengeluarkan cahaya kemerahan. Seketika itu, tubuh Naruto serasa tercabik dari dalam, perutnya terasa kram dan melilit. Naruto mengerang kesakitan, sungguh perutnya terasa seratus kali lipat sakitnya dibanding tadi._

 _"Arghhhhh… SAKITTTHH! K-kumohon henti-kan, ka-lian menyakiti ba-bayikuh. Hiks…" suara Naruto tersendat di tenggorokannya, Suaranya kian melemah, ia sulit untuk memohon lagi._

 _Sasuke…Sasuke…Sasuke_

 _Naruto merapalkan nama kekasihnya dalam hati berulang-ulang, berharap kekasihnya itu datang untuk menyelamatkannya. Naruto sudah tidak sanggup lagi, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, keringat dingin mengaliri seluruh kulitnya, rasa sakit yang terasa melilit pada perutnya luar biasa hebat._

 _"Cepat lakukan tugas kalian!" perintah seorang pria bersurai burnette kepada ketiga wanita yang telah siap dengan posisinya._

 _Dengan sigap kedua wanita yang berada di samping tubuh Naruto mengarahkan telapak tangannya. Kedua wanita itu menekan perut buncit Naruto dengan keras, mendorong sesuatu yang tengah bersemayam di dalam perut Naruto. Bersamaan dengan segel spiral yang masih mengeluarkan cahaya kemerahan, kedua pasang tangan itu masih terus memaksa sesuatu dalam perut Naruto agar keluar. Tak ayal perbuatan mereka membuat bagian bawah Naruto mengalir darah lebih banyak._

 _Naruto membelalakkan kedua matanya, air matanya mengalir deras. Tekanan dari dua pasang tangan wanita itu begitu kuat menekan perut buncitnya. Naruto mengigit bibir bawahnya, hingga terlihat bibir pucat itu mengeluarkan darah. Perut Naruto semakin melilit, sesuatu dalam perutnya mencoba memaksa keluar. Lubang bagian bawahnya dipaksa melebar, sungguh lubangnya ingin robek seketika._

 _Bayinya._

 _Naruto tersentak kaget, merasakan bayinya dipaksa melesak keluar oleh kedua wanita yang tengah menekan perutnya dengan keras. "Hen-ti-kan! K-kalian menyakiti ba-bayikuhh! HEENTIKANNN!" Naruto menjerit begitu keras, diiringi darah yang menyembur lebih deras di bawah tubuhnya._

 _"HENTIKAN KALIAN! BERHENTI MENYAKITI KEKASIHKU!"_

 _Teriakan keras itu menyela. Tidak—itu bukan suara diantara kesembilan orang itu, suara itu berasal dari seorang pemuda dengan surai hitam yang mencuat ke belakang. Pemuda itu berlari tergopoh-gopoh mencoba menolong kekasihnya._

 _"Narutoooo!" teriaknya memanggil nama kekasihnya._

 _Naruto yang merasa sangat mengenali suara itu mencoba membuka matanya, dengan sisa suaranya dia berguman lirih. "Sasukee…" ucapnya begitu lirih._

 _Sedang kesembilan orang yang menyaksikan kejadian itu menghentikan kegiatan mereka sejenak. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, mereka tersentak kembali, ketika pemuda yang baru memasuki aula itu mengucapkan kalimat yang kelewat berani._

 _"Narutoo, aku akan menyelamatkanmu dan bayi kita!" ucap pemuda bersurai raven itu. Seketika, kalimat itu membuat keenam pria itu mengeram marah._

 _"Cih! Jangan harap!" ucap seorang pria dengan surai yang diikat keatas menyerupai nanas. Dia mencibir meremehkan pemuda raven itu. Lihat, keadaan pemuda raven itu bahkan sudah menyedihkan, wajahnya sudah sepucat mayat, jalannya pun terseok-seok. Bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan ingin menyelamatkan kekasihnya? Mimpi saja! batinnya meremehkan._

 _"Biar kami yang urus, iblis sialan itu. Kalian lanjutkan tugas kalian. Pastikan janin iblis itu mati!" ucap seorang pria berambut merah yang tadi menyeret tubuh Naruto sampai ke aula._

 _Baru akan melangkah lebih dekat dengan kekasihnya, tubuh Sasuke ditahan oleh kedua pria berambut merah dan hitam. Kedua pemuda itu mencengkram erat masing-masing lengan Sasuke. Sasuke mencoba memberontak, namun tubuhnya yang sudah lemah membuatnya tak bisa memberikan perlawanan lebih._

 _"SIALAN! LEPASKAN AKU!" teriak Sasuke murka. Ia mengeram marah, meski begitu tubuhnya sudah sangat lemah._

 _"Diam dan nikmati saja pertujukkan ini! Dan tunggu giliranmu nanti!" ucap seorang pria bersurai hitam yang tengah mencengkram lengannya erat sembari menampilkan seringaian di wajahnya._

 _"Lepaskann!" teriak Sasuke lagi._

 _"Cih! Diamlahh! Sebentar lagi janin iblismu itu akan mati! Ahh, mungkin kau juga akan menyusulnya nanti!" ucap seorang pemuda bersurai merah._

 _Sasuke ingin menyela lagi, namun terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara teriakan kekasihnya yang menyayat hatinya. Teriakan kesakitan itu begitu menusuk hatinya, Sasuke bahkan tak sanggup mendengarnya._

 _"ARGHHHHH SASUKEEE!"_

 _Teriak Naruto begitu pilu. Kedua pasang tangan wanita di samping masing-masing tubuhnya masih terus menekan kuat perut buncitnya. Kedua tangan itu mengurut, mencoba mendorong keluar sesuatu di dalam perut Naruto secara paksa. Tubuh Naruto terasa luar biasa sakit, bayinya terdorong paksa keluar dari tubuhnya. Rasa mulas yang luar biasa menyakitkan menjalari perutnya, ketika bayinya terdorong paksa keluar melalui rektumnya. Segel bercahaya kemerahan itu seolah turut membantu mendorong bayi Naruto keluar. Darah segar masih terus mengalir keluar dari bagian bawah tubuh Naruto. Sedang wanita pirang pucat yang berada tepat di hadapan bagian bawah Naruto, menarik kaki Naruto hingga kaki Naruto mengangkang dan dibuka lebar._

 _"Yak, terus lakukan seperti itu. Janin itu hampir keluar. Terus tekan perutnya! Dorong lebih keras!" ucap wanita bersurai pirang pucat sebahu itu, sambil memeriksa bagian bawah tubuh Naruto._

 _Sasuke yang menyaksikan itu hanya bisa mematung, tubuhnya bergetar, air matanya mengalir, namun bibir tipis pucatnya terkatup rapat. Di depannya, tepat di depan kedua matanya, ia menyaksikan bagaimana orang-orang itu menyiksa kekasihnya. Amarah dalam hatinya melesat keluar. Ia ingin memberontak sekuat tenaga, namun tiba-tiba tubuhnya semakin terasa lemah. Ia menatap pria bersurai merah di sampingnya, pria itu menyeringai. Sasuke yang curiga lalu memeriksa tubuhnya. Dan benar saja, pria merah itu telah memasang segel di atas perpotongan lehernya, segel yang sama seperti yang terpasang di atas perut buncit kekasihnya, namun ukurannya lebih kecil. Sasuke menarik kesimpulan, segel itulah yang membuat tubuhnya semakin melemah._

 _Sasuke hanya bisa menyaksikannya dalam diam, tubuhnya terlampau lemah, seolah nyawanya telah ditarik paksa keluar dari tubuhnya. Air mata Sasuke sudah membentuk jalur sungai kecil mengaliri pipi tirusnya. Hatinya teriris melihat keadaan Naruto yang telah berlumuran darah pada bagian bawah tubuhnya. Ia mendelik sinis pada tiga wanita yang tengah menyiksa Naruto juga bayinya. Namun ia hanya memaki dalam hati, untuk sekedar memakipun ia tak mampu? Ia merasa begitu payah, ia berkata akan menyelamatkan kekasih juga bayinya, namun apa yang terjadi saat ini? Jangankan menolong kekasihnya, untuk sekedar menggerakkan tubuhnyapun ia payah. Lupakan fakta bahwa dirinya adalah manusia setengah iblis yang orang-orang katakan. Nyatanya segel itu telah berhasil melumpuhkan setiap sarafnya, energinya yang tinggal sedikit itu harus terkuras habis._

 _"Sa-sukeee…hiks…hiks…s-sakith. Ak-kuh tidak kua-th lagihh…" suara lirih itu membuat Sasuke reflek menoleh kearah Naruto, yang posisinya tak begitu jauh darinya, sehingga suara lirih itu masih bisa tertangkap indranya._

 _Naruto yang memang sudah kepayahan akan rasa sakit itu hanya bisa berujar lirih memanggil kekasihnya. Setiap tekanan dari perutnya, serasa nyawa naruto ikut terseret keluar dari tubuhnya. Naruto bisa merasakan bayinya terdorong keluar melalui rektumnya yang dipaksa melebar. Naruto dapat merasakan kepala bayinya sudah keluar. Hanya tinggal beberapa saat lagi sampai bayinya benar-benar keluar dari tubuhnya. Naruto hanya mampu menangis, meratapi nasib bayinya yang harus dikeluarkan secara paksa dengan tujuan agar nyawa bayinya melayang._

 _Detik kemudian, sekelompok orang itu tersenyum senang ketika seorang wanita pirang pucat sebahu meraih sesosok mungil penuh darah segar di seluruh bagian tubuh mungil itu. Tubuh mungil berlumuran darah itu tak menangis, atau bahkan bergerak. Sosok mungil itu hanya terdiam._

 _Bayi kecil itu sudah tak bernyawa._

 _Mengetahui hal itu, sekelompok orang itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan, tujuan mereka untuk melenyapkan bayi itu telah tercapai. Sedang bagaimana perasaan Naruto? Tentu rasa sakit luar biasa pada hatinya kian menyiksa, mengetahui bahwa bayi yang telah ia jaga selama 6 bulan di dalam kandungannya harus direngut nyawanya. Bahkan kulit bayi itu masih mengerut ketika dikeluarkan dari tubuhnya. Wanita pirang sebahu itu meletakkan bayi yang masih berlumuran darah itu di samping tubuh lemah Naruto. Ia berucap, " Itu bayimu! Sudah mati!" terdapat nada mengejek saat wanita itu berucap. Naruto tidak membalasnya, ia memilih memandangi wajah mungil bayinya itu, mata bayi mungil itu tertutup begitu rapat, membuat Naruto semakin menangis. Dengan sisa kesadaran yang semakin menipis, Naruto mengarahkan tangan lemahnya untuk mendekap bayi mungilnya. Setelahnya, hanya kegelapan yang dapat Naruto lihat._

 _Sedang Sasuke? Jangan tanyakan lagi betapa ia marah dan merasa sakit luar biasa. Menyaksikan bayinya yang telah keluar dari tubuh kekasihnya, membuat air matanya kian mengalir. Darah yang masih terus mengalir dari tubuh kekasihnya, membuat hati Sasuke semakin sakit. Sasuke masih memandangi bayi merah berlumuran darah itu dengan tatapan sendu. Setidaknya hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan. Sebenarnya dia begitu ingin memeluk dua sosok yang dicintainya di sana, namun ia tak bisa. Segel sialan itu masih aktif, mematikan seluruh pergerakannya._

 _Sedang dua orang yang menjaga Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum puas. "Kau lihat bukan? Bayi ibismu telah mati!" ucap pemuda bersurai hitam yang berdiri disamping kanannya._

 _"Sebentar lagi giliranmu untuk menyusul janin iblis itu ke Neraka!" timpal seorang pemuda bersurai merah di samping kiri tubuhnya._

 _Sasuke memilih untuk tak menanggapi omongan dua orang di sampingnya. Ia masih terus memandangi sosok kekasih sekaligus buah hatinya. Sampai beberapa saat kemudian, seorang pria berpawakan langsing dengan kulit pucat melebihi Sasuke tengah berdiri menghadap tepat di depannya. Sebelah tangan pria itu mengenggam belati perak dengan ukiran indah pada pangkalnya. Namun Sasuke yang masih tenggelam dengan duniannya terlalu bodoh untuk menyedari hal itu. Sampai sekian detik kemudian…_

 _Jlebbb_

 _Belati perak itu menusuk tepat pada perut Sasuke, darah segar segera mengalir dari sana. Sasuke yang baru tersadar hanya bisa melotot tak percaya akan apa yang tengah pria pucat itu lakukan padanya. Sasuke memandang perutnya yang telah tertusuk oleh belati perak itu._

 _Ternyata ini akhirnya._

 _Akhir kisahnya yang begitu tragis. Melihat orang yang paling dicintainya tergolek lemah bersimbah darah dan juga buah hatinya yang harus dipaksa lahir sebelum waktunya. Sedang keadaannya yang sekarang, belati telah tertancap dalam menembus kulit perutnya, keadaannya pun tak jauh berbeda dengan dua orang terkasihnya. Haruskah ia berharap lebih lagi agar bisa bahagia? Sudah tidak lagi. Cepat atau lambat, ia juga akan menyusul kekasihnya. Namun, setidaknya ia berharap agar ia bisa bertemu dua orang terkasihnya lagi di dunia sana nanti._

 _"Sekarang kau benar-benar tamat!" ucap pria pucat yang telah berhasil menancapkan belati itu pada tubuh Sasuke. Terlihat pengecut memang. Membunuh lawan yang bahkan untuk bergerak saja sudah tidak bisa. Namun nampaknya pria pucat itu sama sekali tak peduli, asalkan tujuannya bersama rekan-rekannya tercapai toh ia tak peduli. Ia begitu bangganya, telah menjauhkan malapetaka pada pulau kecil ini—menurutnya. Tapi siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa yang akan datang? Sebaiknya mereka menunggu datangnya takdir untuk mempermainkan mereka._

 _"Sudah tinggalkan saja mereka!" ujar seorang pria berambut coklat jabrik dari kelompok itu._

 _Lantas kesembilan orang itu pergi meninggalkan aula dengan senyum puas. Mereka bahkan tak memiliki rasa bersalah sedikitpun akan tindakan yang telah mereka lakukan. Mereka telah berlalu di hadapan Sasuke, namun langkah kaki seorang wanita pirang panjang itu berhenti sejenak tepat di hadapan Sasuke. Ia memandang remeh Sasuke, seringai kepuasan begitu tampak di wajah cantiknya dan Sasuke dapat melihatnya, ketika onyxnya bertatapan dengan blue ocean milik wanita itu. Setelah itu wanita pirang panjang itu melangkah pergi mengikuti rekannya._

 _Suasana aula menyepi setelahnya, Sasuke menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk beringsut mendekati kekasihnya. Dengan sisa kesadaran yang ia miliki sembari tangannya menahan aliran darah pada perutnya, ia mulai beringsut perlahan mendekati tubuh lemah kekasihnya. Sesaat kemudian setelah usaha yang begitu keras, akhirnya Sasuke berhasil mendekati tubuh kekasihnya, dan berbaring di sebelah kekasihnya—tepatnya ia berbaring di sebelah bayinya, karena bayinya terbaring di samping tubuh kekasihnya. Sasuke mengarahkan tangannya yang berlumuran darahnya untuk menyentuh wajah pucat kekasihnya, hingga kini terlihat wajah pucat itu telah ternoda darah Sasuke. Mata kekasihnya telah terpejam erat, membuat Sasuke meneteskan air mata lagi. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium kening kekasihnya, namun ia menjaga jarak agar tak melukai bayi mungilnya. Meski sudah tak bernyawa, Sasuke masih tetap berhati-hati terhadap bayinya. Setelahnya, ia beralih mengusap wajah bayi mungil berlumuran darah itu dengan lembut. Sesak kian terasa saat Sasuke menyentuh bayi mungil itu. Ia merasa gagal menjadi seorang ayah yang bahkan tak bisa melindungi bayinya. Bayi itu begitu kecil dan mungil, ukurannya bahkan tak lebih besar dari dua telapak tangan orang dewasa, kulit lembut bayinya masih mengerut, pertanda bahwa kulit itu masih sangat tipis dan rapuh. Surai bayi mungil itu bahkan belum tumbuh. Namun, begitu teganya mereka melukai makhluk kecil itu hingga tak bernyawa. Puas memandangi wajah bayinya, kemudian Sasuke mengecup kening bayi mungil itu, tak peduli darah yang masih melumuri wajah mungil itu._

 _"Tidurlah, aku akan menjaga kalian." ucap Sasuke terbata, sembari tersenyum sendu. Beberapa detik setelahnya, kegelapan menghampiri Sasuke, menyusul kedua orang tercintanya menuju mimpi yang mungkin lebih indah dari dunia nyatanya._

 **~oOo~**

 _Sepasang mata yang semula terpejam itu kini terbuka kembali. Menampilkan kedua bola mata sewarna darah, dengan ukiran menyerupai bunga krisan di tengah mata sewarna darah itu. Indah dan mengerikan disaat yang bersamaan. Sorot mata itu melambangkan kebencian yang begitu mendalam. Segel spiral yang terdapat pada perpotongan antara bahu lehernya terlihat mengeluarkan cahaya. Sosok itu kemudian bangkit dari posisinya. Ia berdiri dengan tegaknya. Sosok tinggi itu melihat ke arah perutnya yang masih tertancap belati perak. Dengan gerakan yang tak bisa dianggap pelan ia mencabut paksa belati itu dari tubuhnya. Seketika itu lubang pada perutnya tertutup perlahan, hingga kini perut itu kembali seperti sedia kala. Segel spiral yang terdapat pada perpotongan leher kirinya kini berubah menjadi tiga koma dengan lingkaran rumit yang mengelilingi tanda tiga koma itu._

 _Pemuda tinggi itu berjongkok, di depan tubuh dua orang yang dicintainya. Ia mengecup sekilas bibir pucat kekasihnya, juga kening bayi mungilnya. Darah mengalir pada kedua matanya, seharusnya air mata yang mengalir, namun karena kemarahan yang luar biasa, darah itu menggantikan air matanya. Sudah tidak ada lagi air mata pertanda bahwa ia masih memiliki sisi manusianya. Hanya ada darah, yang melambangkan rasa amarah dan dendam yang begitu membara. Menanggalkan seluruh sisi manusiannya. Kini hanya ada kebencian pada dirinya. Ia terlahir kembali, namun bukan sosok seorang manusia, melainkan sosoknya yang telah bangkit dari kegelapan. Pemuda bersurai raven itu menggeram marah, gigi-giginya bergemeltuk menahan emosi. Sepasang taring tajam menghiasi deretan giginya, juga sepasang sayap berwarna hitam muncul di balik punggungnya. Pemuda itu berbisik lirih pada kekasihnya, yang jelas-jelas tak kan bisa mendengar ucapannya, namun sepertinya pemuda itu tak peduli. Ia tetap berucap, "Tidurlah sayangku, aku akan menunggumu kembali. Berjanjilah kembali untukku." ucapnya sembari mengecup bibir kekasihnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kemudian ia meraih tubuh bayi mungilnya sembari berucap, "Tou-san berjanji, kau akan terlahir kembali, setelah Kaa-sanmu kembali nanti." lalu mengecup kening mungil berlumuran darah itu. Setelahnya ia meletakkan tubuh mungil bayi itu diatas dada kekasihnya, lalu mengangkat tubuh keduanya._

 _Pemuda itu mendesis mengerikan, "Jika mereka menginginkanku menjadi seorang_ _ **IBLIS**_ _maka aku akan menjadi apa yang mereka inginkan!" lalu matanya menatap bayi mungil juga kekasihnya yang berada dalam dekapannya. "Jika mereka menganggapku juga darah dagingku sebagai malapetaka, aku dengan senang hati akan menunjukkan_ _ **MALAPETAKA**_ _itu, kepada mereka! Tunggu malapetaka yang sesungguhnya!" setelahnya ia mengepakkan kedua sayap hitamnya menjauh._

 _Sisi kebenciannya telah mengalahkan seluruh sisi kemanusiannya, membangkitkan dirinya yang lain. Dirinya yang berada dalam kegelapan. Seluruh sisi manusianya ia tanggalkan, sekarang hanya dia sebagai_ _ **IBLIS**_ _bukan lagi manusia yang lemah seperti dulu. Kemarahan yang luar biasa pada hatinya mampu menghapus sisi kemanusiaannya. Ia yang sekarang adalah dia yang seperti orang katakan, seperti anggapan orang-orang terhadapnya. Bahkan dia telah bersumpah untuk membalas apa yang telah mereka perbuat terhadap dirinya juga kekasihnya._

 _Hari itu, bulan itu, tahun itu, di tempat itu, menjadi saksi tragedy berdarah pulau kecil ini. Tepat saat itu pula, tragedy berdarah itu berhasil membangkitkan iblis yang semula tertidur dalam kegelapan menjadi bangkit dan siap menumpahkan dendam, siap menumpahkan lebih banyak darah daripada milik kekasihnya. Ketakutan yang selama ini mereka takutkan akan segera terjadi. Jangan harap setelah ini mereka dan para penduduk pulau akan bahagia. Malapetaka yang mereka usahakan untuk menjauh justru kini semakin dekat._

 _ketakutan nyata akan segera dimulai._

 _Takdir mengerikan siap menerkam._

 _Tragedy lebih besar akan segera dimulai._

 **~oOo~**

 **Tokyo, Jepang**

 _6 Oktober 2037_

Universitas Tokyo, adalah universitas paling terkenal seantero Jepang. Banyak siswa lulusan jenjang menengah atas, mengincar posisi sebagai salah satu mahasiswa di sana. Tak ayal banyak siswa dari kota lain di luar Kota Tokyo, memilih bersekolah di sana. Kebanyakan dari mereka memilih tinggal jauh dari kota kelahiran dan memilih menetap di Tokyo, sampai mereka lulus dari Universitas. Tak diragukan lagi kualitas Universitas Tokyo yang mampu bersaing dengan Universitas ternama dunia. Membuat Universitas Tokyo sering disebut-sebut sebagai 'Harvard'nya Jepang.

Awal memasuki musim panas di Jepang, suasana Tokyo hari ini terbilang cukup cerah. Suasana taman Universitas Tokyo yang dipenuhi oleh warna warni bunga membuat suasana siang itu menjadi lebih indah. Terlihat di salah satu bangku taman, seorang pemuda manis terlihat duduk tenang sembari membaca sebuah buku—lebih tepatnya komik. Sosok pemuda manis dengan surai pirang secerah sinar mentari itu masih asik dengan duniannya sendiri, sampai sebuah tepukan halus menyeretnya keluar dari duniannya. Membuat pemuda manis itu mau tak mau menolehkan kepala bersurai pirang miliknya.

"Naruto? Di sini kau rupanya?" ucap si pelaku penepukan kepada pemuda bersurai cerah yang dipanggil Naruto tadi.

"E-eh? Kiba?" Naruto menoleh, mendapati seorang pemuda bersurai jabrik coklat yang menepuk bahunya. Mata beriris shappire itu memincing tajam, melihat sahabat karibnya itu ternyata tak datang sendirian, melainkan bersama beberapa teman lainnya.

"Kau ini, dicari kemana-mana ternyata di sini." ucap seorang perempuan bersurai seperti permen kapas. Wajah gadis itu terlihat kesal, mendapati Naruto bagaikan mafia yang menjadi buronannya.

Naruto membalas gerutuan gadis pink itu dengan cengiran yang lebar. Ah, betapa bodohnya tampang Naruto sekarang. "Hehe… Maaf Sakura, aku sedang menghabiskan waktu untuk hal yang berguna." ucapnya tanpa dosa. Oh hebat, membaca komik sepertinya termasuk hal yang berguna bagi Naruto.

Gadis itu hanya berdecih pelan. Betapa ia ingin memukul sahabat bodohnya itu sekarang. Apalagi? Sakura tahu betul hal yang berguna menurut Naruto adalah sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak berguna bagi orang lain. Gadis itu bersiap melayangkan bogem mentahnya kepada Naruto, namun nampaknya sebuah tangan pucat milik pemuda di sampingnya menahannya.

"Sudahlah Sakura, tidak perlu marah-marah, yang penting kita sudah menemukan Naruto kan?" lerai seorang pemuda dengan surai hitam cepak.

"Benar kata Sai, lebih baik langsung saja kita beritahu Naruto. Jangan melakukan hal yang merepotkan begini." nampaknya seorang pemuda bersurai terikat keatas mirip nanas itu sependapat dengan pemuda yang tadi dipanggil Sai. Mungkin kali ini Sakura harus mengalah? Apa boleh buat? Akhirnya Sakura mengurungkan niatnya itu.

"Naruto? Bagaimana tentang liburan musim panas yang kemarin kita bicarakan itu? Kau mau ikut atau tidak?" ucap seorang pemuda dengan surai burnette, dengan iris mata unik nan cantik yang berwarna lavender.

Naruto sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan itu. Ia mencoba mengingat ingat tentang apa yang mereka bicarakan kemarin. _See_? Otaknya terlalu lemot untuk menampung memori yang cukup banyak. "Liburan? Liburan apa?" tanyanya dengan tampang bodohnya. Ia membulatkan mata bulatnya, sedikit Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, pertanda bahwa dia sedang bingung. Ekspersi bodohnya berubah seketika menjadi ekspresi yang begitu imut.

Kelima orang itu hanya menghela nafas bosan—kecuali Naruto. Mereka sudah hafal dengan teman yang satu ini. Mereka memaklumi sifat pelupa Naruto. Dengan sabar pemuda bersurai burnette yang diketahui bernama Neji itu mulai membuka suara lagi.

"Iya liburan musim panas kita ke pulau Hashima." jelas Neji singkat. Semoga Naruto ingat setelah ia mengatakan ini.

Naruto sedikit terkejut, memori otaknya tiba-tiba ingat tentang rencana liburan musim panas bersama teman-temannya yang mereka rencanakan kemarin. Pulau Hashima ya? Otak Naruto masih memperoses. Beberapa detik setelahnya Nauto teringat tentang buku dan beberapa artikel yang pernah ia baca. Beberapa buku tentang sejarah dan juga beberapa artikel tentang mitos-mitos Pulau Hashima. Demi Tuhan. Semua buku dan artikel yang telah ia baca mengisahkan kisah yang menyeramkan tentang Pulau Hashima. Demi apapun! Mitos tentang pembunuhan seseorang di Pulau Hashima beratus tahun yang lalu dengan alasan menghindari malapetaka, adalah hal yang menyeramkan. Apalagi setelah tragedy berdarah itu, Pulau Hashima bukannya tenang tetapi malah semakin mencengkam. Terjadi pembunuhan secara misterius di pulau itu setiap harinya. Dengan korban yang banyak setiap tahunnya, hingga pulau itu ditinggalkan dan dibiarkan kosong. Sampai pulau itu di bangun kembali setelah puluhan tahun sebagai perusahaan penambangan batu bara. Dan berakhir lagi dengan tragedy yang sama, dimana para pekerja di sana meninggal dengan cara misterius setiap harinya. Pada akhirnya pulau itu dikosongkan secara permanen sejak tahun 1974. Terhitung sudah 63 tahun pulau itu dikosongkan sejak saat ini. Itu bahkan umur yang lebih tua dari umur kakek Naruto.

Naruto bergidik ngeri mengingat tentang mitos Pulau Hashima yang pernah ia baca. Dari sekian mitos yang pernah ia baca, Naruto bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Pulau Hashima positif berhantu. Mengingat betapa banyaknya korban yang meninggal di sana. Naruto berani bertaruh, arwah korban itu pasti menjadi arwah penasaran di pulau itu. Lalu menghantui setiap pengunjung yang dengan sok berani datang ke sana, lalu hantu itu akan mengikuti pengunjung sampai kerumahnya, lalu mengahantui kemanapun pengujung yang berani ke sana, seperti di film horor yang pernah Naruto tonton. Terlalu banyak lalu. Oh, nampaknya Naruto lebih terdengar seperti korban film? Ah, persetan dengan film, Naruto tetap percaya bahwa pulau itu berhantu—titik. Demi ramen yang ada di dunia ini, Naruto adalah seorang _Phasmophobia_. Bagaimana bisa seorang macam Naruto bisa melakukannya? Mengisi liburan dengan berkunjung ke pulau hantu, lalu mengatakan, _"Hai hantu, namaku Naruto. Aku kesini ingin mengujungimu." Hell_ yah! Naruto tak ingin mati konyol karena ketakutan.

Naruto tersentak dari pikiran konyolnya, ketika tepukan keras pada bahunya menyeretnya untuk kembali fokus. Mungkin Naruto butuh sedikit aqu* agar sedikit fokus (?)

"Bagaimana? Kau ini malah melamun!" tanya Kiba yang tak lain adalah si pelaku penepukan. Soal urusan tepuk menepuk sepertinya Kiba yang paling jago jika kita perhatikan sejak awal kelima orang itu menyapa Naruto.

"Ah, bagaimana ya teman-teman? Em…kurasa itu ide yang buruk." Naruto mengganguk-angguk sendiri menyetujui pendapatnya barusan. Ia menarik nafas pelan lalu menghembuskannya perlahan sebelum ia kembali membuka suara. "Begini maksudku, kalian tahu bukan bahwa pulau itu memiliki mitos yang menyeramkan?" tanya Naruto kepada teman-temannya.

"Lalu?" tanya balik Sakura. Gadis itu memutar bola matanya malas.

"Nah maksudku, jika pulau itu berhantu, apakah itu ide yang bagus untuk tetap pergi ke sana?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Sejenak keadaan menjadi hening. Namun tak berapa lama pemuda bersurai burnette dengan tampang kalemnya mulai membuka suara. "Bukankah itu yang menjadi tujuan kita? Bukankah kita kesana untuk membuktikan benar atau tidaknya mitos itu?" pemuda bersurai burnette itu bukannya menjawab malah balik bertanya pada Naruto.

"Hah…sudah kuduga, Naruto itu penakut." ucap Shikamaru, pemuda berwajah malas itu dengan nada yang tak kalah malas dari wajahnya.

Merasa terhina, Naruto mendelik ke arah Shikamaru dengan sinis. Namun bagi Shikamaru tampaknya tidak berpengaruh apapun. Lihat saja delikan Naruto bahkan mirip seperti delikan anak kecil yang sedang mengancam, batin Shikamaru terkekeh. "Apalagi jika bukan penakut?" ucap Shikamaru meremehkan—lagi.

"A-aku bukan penakut!" jawab Naruto cepat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita anggap jawaban itu 'YA'." ucap Sai, dengan seenaknya menyimpulkan. Keempat temannya hanya mengangguk setuju dengan simpulan Sai.

Naruto membelalak tak percaya mendengar penuturan Sai. Apa-apan orang itu, seenaknya saja menyimpulkan omongan orang, batin Naruto kesal. Rasanya ia ingin menelan teman rampingnya itu hidup-hidup. "Hei! Siapa bilang aku setuju. Aku cuma bilang 'Aku bukan penakut' bukan berarti aku setuju kan?" bantah Naruto kesal.

"Jika kau bukan penakut maka tak ada alasan lagi untuk menjawab 'Tidak', Naruto! Kau ini!" jawab Sakura dengan jengkel. Tangannya sudah mengepal siaga, bersiap memberikan bogem mentah jika dibutuhkan.

"Benar yang dikatakan Sakura, Naruto. Lagipula Gaara, Shino, dan Ino juga sudah setuju." timpal Kiba yang jelas lebih berpihak kepada Sakura. Oh bagus, sekarang Naruto merasa terpojok.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tanggal 12 nanti kita akan berangkat. Dan aku tak ingin mendengar alasan apapun dari Naruto." timpal Neji sebelum Naruto mengeluarkan kata protesnya lagi.

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu, Naruto. Jaa ne~". ucap Sai berpamitan yang hanya dibalas Naruto dengan gerutuan tak jelas.

Sepertinya Naruto harus menghela nafas lebih banyak hari ini. Bayangkan saja, ia capek-capek menghindari teman-temannya dengan bersembunyi di taman. Nyatanya? Mereka tetap menemukan Naruto. Naruto dengan kelima orang termasuk tiga yang tidak hadir tadi memang merupakan teman seangkatan di Universitas Tokyo ini, namun mereka berbeda jurusan saja. Dan dengan seenaknya teman-temannya itu memaksanya mengikuti acara liburan konyol dengan mengunjungi pulau hantu. Apa tak ada yang lebih baik lagi selain 'Hantu'? Apapun setidaknya jangan hantu, karena Naruto begitu antipati terhadapnya. Pasrah dengan semuanya, Naruto menutup buku komiknya. Rasanya komik kesukaannya itu sudah tidak menarik lagi. Moodnya sudah terbang sejak kehadiran teman-temannya juga simpulan sepihak mereka. Memangnya apa yang akan mereka dapat di pulau itu? Harta karun? Jangan bercanda, pulau itu sudah lama tak berpenghuni, kalaupun ada pasti hartanya sudah lapuk termakan usia. Mahasiswa seperti mereka hanya akan mendapat lebel 'Sok berani' jika mendatangi pulau itu. Memangnya apa yang bisa dibanggakan dengan mendapat lebel seperti itu? Setidaknya itulah yang ada dipikiran Naruto saat ini. Mengingat kegiatan itu berhubungan dengan apa yang menjadi phobianya, membuat Naruto tak bisa memikirkan alasan lain selain hal tadi.

Sebenarnya bukan begitu, rencana itu memang sudah tersusun sejak lama. Jadi rencana itu bukan rencana mendadak ala mahasiswa yang kebelet liburan. Sebenarnya mereka memilih mengunjungi pulau itu untuk membuktikan mitos yang beredar tentang pulau itu. Mereka penasaran dengan pulau Misterius di tengah laut itu. Mungkin jika mereka ke sana, mereka bisa mendapat wawasan tentang sejarah. Jadi tak hanya liburan, mungkin mereka akan menemukan beberapa sejarah juga di pulau itu. Namun nampaknya alasan ini takkan masuk kedalam daftar alasan Naruto, karena ia sudah parno terlebih dahulu, membuatnya hanya bisa mencerna alasan negatif.

"Lebih baik aku pulang ke apartemen saja." ucap Naruto lesu, dengan langkah berat ia menyeret kaki jenjangnya menuju halte untuk menunggu bus yang akan mengantarkannya menuju apartemen miliknya.

Berdebat pun percuma. Mengejar teman-temannya lalu melayangkan protes pun percuma, mereka tak akan mau mendengar. Ocehan Naruto hanya akan menjadi angin lalu saja bagi mereka. _See_? Tak ada pilihan lain selain menurut. Membantahpun hanya akan percuma, Naruto tak ingin berepot ria harus diseret paksa jika ia tetap bersikeras menolak. Mungkin ini akan menjadi liburan yang menantang bagi Naruto? _Well_ , atau malah akan menjadi liburan yang takkan pernah Naruto lupakan seumur hidup? Kita tunggu saja nanti—

 **~oOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc / End ?**

 **Note :**

* _Phasmophobia_ adalah ketakutan terhadap hantu.

* _Hashima Island_ (Pulau Hashima) berarti 'Pulau Perbatasan', umumnya disebut _Gunkanjim_ yang berarti 'Pulau Kapal Perang' adalah salah satu dari 505 pulau tak berpenghuni di Prefektur Nagasaki, sekitar 15 kilometer dari kota Nagasaki. Pulau ini berpenghuni antara tahun 1887 hingga 1974 sebagai fasilitas penambangan batu bara.

 **A/N :** Holla~ Rein datang dengan story baru. Masih ada cerita yang belum end, tp Rein malah buat yang baru. -_- Cerita yang satunya bakal Rein lanjut kalo udah ada ide. hehe~

Semoga minna suka cerita yang ini. Gimana ini baru prolog. Mau dilanjut atau tidak? Kelanjutan cerita ini tergantung dari respon dan pendapat readers sekalian. Kalo banyak yang nggak suka bakal Rein hapus.

Tolong jangan ambil pusing dengan hal-hal mustahil yang ada di cerita ini. Ini murni karangan saya hasil bertapa di jamban wkwk :v semua yang ada di cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka saudara sekalian. Cerita ini saya buat hanya bertujuan untuk menghibur, jadi semoga readers sekalian terhibur dan tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan hal-hal yang mustahil terjadi dalam cerita ini. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, jangan ambil pusing. _Because what? Because this is just fiction. Eveything will be happen in here, right?_ Cukup biar Rein saja yang pusing mikirin jalan cerita ini wkwkw :v

Flame?

Boleh tapi harus login, kalo nggk berani login nggak usah jadi flamers, tinggalkan saja cerita ini tanpa jejak. ^^

 _ **Mind to review?**_

 **Kelanjutan cerita tergantung dari respon dan pendapat readers sekalian.**

 _See u… ^^_


	2. Expedition

**Tittle : The Half Devil : REBORN**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Storyline : Shizuka Rein**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru and slight other**

 **Genre : Supernatural, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Mystery, Tragedy**

 **Rated : M (for save)**

 **Cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and other**

 **Warning : Shounen-Ai, BL, Mpreg, Bloody Scene, AU, OOC, Bad words, Typo(s), mess EYD**

 **A/N : Don't make it too serious, this is just fiction. Just for fun, enjoy this story~**

 **The Half Devil : REBORN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **One : Expedition**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOo~**

 _Tok Tok Tok_

Suara ketukan pintu sebuah apartemen, sukses menghancurkan lamunan seorang pemuda pirang yang tengah bersemayam di dalamnya. Pemuda yang tengah duduk santai di sofa apartemennya itu mulai bangkit dari posisinya, dengan malas ia menuju asal suara ketukan. Tangan kecilnya meraih knop pintu dan membukanya perlahan. Ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya—

"Astaga Naruto! Kau ini mengapa belum siap-siap, kita sudah harus berangkat!" _See_? Dugaannya tak meleset. Teriakan melengking seorang gadis pink menyambut pemuda pirang itu, setelah pintu bercat putih gading itu terbuka lebar.

Naruto—nama pemuda itu—menggaruk tenguknya yang tidak gatal, kebiasaannya jika sedang gugup. Sungguh, mendapati seorang gadis berteriak di depan apartemennya pagi-pagi bukan hal yang Naruto harapkan. "Ah, Sakura. M-maaf sepertinya aku tak bisa ikut. Kau tau, aku demam!" jawab Naruto berbohong. _Well_ , ia melakukannya untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dari liburan gila teman-temannya.

Gadis pink itu berdecak pinggang, sembari memutar bola matanya malas. Tentu, alasan yang Naruto berikan adalah alasan klasik yang sering ia dengar. Dengan langkah cepat, gadis itu melesat masuk ke dalam apartemen Naruto tanpa seijin pemiliknya. Kemudian gadis itu menyeret Naruto masuk. "Cepat bersiaplah! Aku bosan mendengar alasan bodohmu!" gadis itu menghela nafas jengah.

Naruto masih mematung sejenak, sampai suara gadis bernama Sakura itu mengintrupsi kegiatannya. "Astaga Naruto! Cepatlah! Teman-teman yang lain sudah menunggu di bawah! Jangan jadi pengecut untuk hal ini!" ucap gadis itu sedikit mengancam, memberikan tatapan galaknya pada Naruto agar menuruti keinginannya.

Dengan langkah berat nan terpaksa, Naruto menuruti ucapan gadis itu. Ia melesat menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap. Sepertinya alasannya sudah tak bisa lagi digunakan. Mungkin begini takdirnya, harus terseret liburan gila bersama teman-temannya. Seandainya bisa Naruto memilih terjun dari lantai apartemennya, daripada mengikuti liburan gila bersama teman-temannya. Tapi tidak, Naruto masih sayang nyawanya. _Hell_ yah! Orang waras mana yang mau mengisi liburan gila dengan pergi ke Pulau Hashima. Tidak ada orang waras yang mau melakukannya, kecuali orang itu benar-benar sudah gila, sama seperti teman-temannya, batin Naruto kesal. Jika bukan terpaksa demi solidaritas rasanya Naruto tak ingin melakukannya, lebih baik ia berdiam diri di apartemenya selama seharian daripada mengikuti liburan konyol itu. Tapi sahabat tetaplah sahabat, sepertinya landasan itu yang Naruto gunakan sekalipun ia harus melawan _phobia_ nya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto keluar dari kamarnya dengan keadaan lebih rapi dari sebelumnya. Kemudian ia dan Sakura keluar dari apartemennya dan menuju lantai bawah untuk menemui temannya yang lain.

 **~oOo~**

Kiba, seorang pemuda dengan surai coklat jabrik tengah mengerutu kesal. Bibirnya ia majukan pertanda ia kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal, sudah hampir 30 menit berlalu menunggu Sakura yang menjemput Naruto. Namun dua makhluk itu sama sekali belum terlihat batang hidungnya. "Memang apa yang mereka berdua lakukan? Lama sekali!" ucapnya kesal.

Shikamaru yang duduk dibalik bangku kemudi hanya menutar bola matanya malas. Ucapan itu adalah ucapan kesepuluh yang ia dengar dari bibir kekasihnya itu. "Sabarlah, sebentar lagi mereka keluar." ucapnya lembut.

Kiba yang mendengar penuturan dari kekasihnya malah semakin kesal. "Sudah kesekian kalinya kau mengucapkan itu, Shika. Nyatanya, mereka belum juga sampai. Neji dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu!" Kiba bersiap turun dari mobil berniat menghampiri Sakura dan Naruto di apartemen Naruto. Dengan kesal ia berucap lagi, "Lebih baik aku menyusul mereka berdua! Ini terlalu lama!" belum sempat Kiba keluar dari mobil tiba-tiba pintu penumpang di belakangnya terbuka. Kiba menoleh dan mendapati dua makhluk kuning dan pink dengan santainya memasuki mobil.

"Maaf ya menunggu lama, salahkan Naruto!" ucap Sakura enteng. Namun nampaknya Naruto tak berniat untuk membalas ucapan gadis itu.

"Sudah di perjalanan saja menjelaskannya, Neji dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu." ucap Kiba menyela.

Sesaat kemudian mobil yang dikendarai Shikamaru mulai melasat meninggalkan gedung apartemen Naruto. Melesat menuju titik temu antara mereka dengan Neji dan yang lainnya—Bandara.

 **~oOo~**

Beberapa jam perjalanan yang mereka tempuh. Jarak antara Tokyo dan Nagasaki terbilang jauh, membutuhkan beberapa waktu untuk sampai ke sana dengan menggunakan pesawat terbang. Rombongan Naruto tiba di Kota Nagasaki saat sore tiba. Mereka memutuskan untuk menginap di hotel yang berada di kota itu. Esoknya baru mereka akan melakukan liburan. Liburan yang gila menurut Naruto. Mereka akan pergi ke Pulau Hashima esok harinya, menggunakan kapal. Jarak antara Nagasaki dan Hashima tidak begitu jauh, sekitar 15 kilometer. Nagasaki terbilang kota yang cukup indah, pemandangan lautnya begitu menawan, apalagi saat senja menjelang. Hotel yang akan di tempati oleh Naruto dan teman-temannya langsung berhadapan dengan laut.

Naruto melangkah memasuki hotel dengan langkah pelan. Sedari tadi perasaannya tak menentu. Gelisah dan resah, entah karena apa. Tapi setakut apapun Naruto kepada hantu ia tak pernah merasa sekalut ini. Dadanya berdesir lebih hebat ketika pesawat yang di tumpanginya mendarat di Kota Nagasaki, beberapa menit yang lalu. Naruto berusaha menghilangkan kekalutan hatinya, mungkin dengan beristirahat sebentar akan membuatnya lebih baik. Lagkahnya berhenti tepat di depan pintu bernomor 113, kamar hotel yang akan ia tempati bersama Shikamaru dan Kiba.

"Naruto, kau tidak ikut ke pantai menikmati senja?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan kacamata yang senada dengan rambutnya.

"Kurasa tidak, Shino. Aku ingin istirahat saja. Sampaikan salamku pada yang lainnya." ucap Naruto lembut.

"Baiklah kalo begitu, istirahatlah." jawab Shino sebelum ia melangkah menjauhi Naruto.

Beberapa detik setelah kepergian Shino Naruto mulai merebahkan dirinya di salah satu tempat tidur di kamar itu. Kelopak mata madunya mulai menutup perlahan, menutupi manik shappire miliknya. Ia bersiap menuju alam mimpinya. Tubuhnya terlampau lelah untuk sekedar menikmati senja, entah karena perjalanan yang cukup jauh atau karena sesuatu yang mengganjali hatinya. Entahlah yang jelas, tidur adalah hal yang sangat Naruto butuhkan.

 **~oOo~**

 _Sepasang sosok tengah duduk di pinggiran batu besar. Di hadapan kedua sosok itu adalah lautan biru yang jernih. Seorang pemuda dengan surai pirang berwajah manis itu tersenyum tulus kepada sosok pemuda bersurai raven di sampingnya. Tangan mungil berbalut kulit semanis madu itu dengan cekatan membalut luka pada lengan seorang pemuda bersurai raven di sampingnya. Wajah manis pemuda pirang itu menghipnotis pemuda raven di sebelahnya. Tanpa sadar bahwa pemuda pirang itu telah selesai mengobati luka di lengannya._

 _"Nah, sudah selesai. Sebentar lagi pasti lukannya sembuh." ucap pemuda pirang dengan manik shappire jernih itu dengan riang. Tangan mungilnya mengusap sayang lengan milik pemuda yang lebih tua 2 tahun darinya._

 _Pemuda bersurai raven itu masih sibuk dengan pandangan intensnya pada sosok di depannya. Onyx yang dingin itu melembut ketika ia menatap wajah manis pemuda di depannya. Pandangan intens itu disadari oleh pemuda pirang di depannya. Membuat pemuda pirang itu berucap lagi, "Hei! Kau ini malah melamun." ucap pemuda pirang itu sedikit kesal._

 _Pemuda raven itu tersentak, ia memalingkan wajahnya sebentar, lalu menjawab dengan gugup, "Ah, maaf dan terimakasih."_

 _Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum manis kearah pemuda raven di depannya. "Ne~ jangan sampai terluka lagi." pemuda pirang itu tersenyum lagi. "Aku heran kenapa mereka memperlakukanmu seperti itu." tanyanya kemudian._

 _Pemuda raven itu menoleh, kemudian bibir tipis pucatnya membuka untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang ia rasa ditujukkan untuknya. "Karena mereka menganggapku iblis." ujarnya singkat. Pemuda raven itu menghela nafas lelah, kemudian ia kembali berujar, "Apa kau tidak takut denganku?" tanyanya sedikit ragu._

 _Pemuda pirang itu mengalihkan pandangannya untuk memandang pemuda di sampingnya dengan intens. Kemudian bibir mungil milik pemuda itu mengeluarkan kekehan pelan. "Takut? Mengapa aku harus takut denganmu. Kita sudah berteman, lalu apa yang harus kutakutkan?" pemuda pirang itu balik mengajukan pertanyaan._

 _"Mereka menganggapku iblis, karena ibuku hamil tanpa suami. Ah, mereka juga bilang ibuku menjalin hubungan terlarang dengan seorang iblis." ucap pemuda bersurai raven itu setengah berbisik._

 _"Kau orang yang baik, mana mungkin aku takut denganmu. Siapapun dirimu aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu. Dan aku tak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian. Kau boleh memukulku jika aku mengingkarinya." ujar pemuda pirang itu dengan senyuman manis. Bibir ranum pemuda itu tertarik membentuk lengkungan bulan sabit yang menawan._

 _Mendengar kalimat bernada ketulusan itu, membuat pemuda raven itu mau tak mau tersenyum lembut. Dadanya menghangat ketika ia mendengar penuturan orang yang selama ini selalu ada di sampingnya. Mau menerimanya dalam keadaan apapun. Dari sekian bintang yang menyinari langit malam, hanya ada satu bintang paling terang yang selalu menyinarinya, pemuda pemilik surai pirang dengan manik shappire itulah bintang yang ia miliki. Pemuda raven itu tersenyum hangat._

 _"Aku mencintaimu." ucap pemuda raven itu tiba-tiba._

 _"Huh?" pemuda pirang itu kaget dengan ucapan pemuda raven di sampingnya itu. Apakah ia barusaja mendapat pernyataan cinta?_

 _"Aku mencintaimu Uzumaki Naruto." ucap pemuda raven itu lagi._

 _Wajah pemuda pirang yang di panggil Uzumaki Naruto itu langsung memerah menahan malu. Jadi ia tak salah dengar? Ia barusaja mendapat pernyataan cinta. Dengan bibir bergetar menahan gugup pemuda pirang itu membuka suara, "A-aku, aku—" ucap pemuda pirang itu terputus. Badannya ia gerakkan untuk merengkuh, memeluk tubuh pemuda raven di depannya dengan cepat. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke." ucap pemuda pirang itu tepat di samping telinga pemuda raven yang di panggil Sasuke itu._

 _Pemuda itu melepas pelukannya. Tak peduli apapun pemuda pirang itu begitu bahagia, akan apa yang terjadi hari ini. Ternyata orang yang ia cintai secara diam-diam itu juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke." ucapnya lagi sembari tersenyum, dan detik kemudian bibir mungilnya melesat mengecup pipi tirus milik pemuda raven di depannya._

 _Pemuda raven itu masih mencerna kejadian secara tiba-tiba itu. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri lagi jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat, perutnya seperti tengah di kerumuni ribuan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan. Ia bahagia—sangat. Dengan senyuman tulus ia berucap, "Mulai hari ini kita akan selalu bersama."_

 _"Ne~ tentu, Sasuke." ucap pemuda pirang itu tulus._

 _Detik kemudian, bibir mungil milik pemuda pirang itu telah menyatu dengan bibir tipis milik pemuda raven itu. Keduanya saling menyalurkan rasa sayang yang begitu mendalam. Kecupan dan lumatan lembut itu saling menghanyutkan keduanya._

 _"Suki dayo, Sasuke."_

 _"Aishiteru, Naruto."_

 **~oOo~**

Naruto tersentak dari tidur lelapnya, manik shappirnya membelalak sempurna. Nafasnya terengah-engah, jantungnya berdegup cepat. Memorinya berkelana mengingat mimpi yang ia alami di dalam tidurnya. Mimpi aneh yang tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Dengan jelas ia melihat, seorang pemuda pirang dan juga pemuda bersurai raven tengah duduk di pinggiran laut. Kemudian adegan itu diakhiri dengan—ciuman? Naruto merasa familiar dengan pemuda pirang dalam mimpinya. Namun ia tidak terlalu jelas dengan pemuda raven itu, ia merasa familiar dengan pemuda pirang itu, apakah itu dirinya? Lalu siapa pemuda raven itu? Ingatan Naruto tak begitu jelas, serpihan mimpinya banyak yang tidak ia ingat.

"Mimpi apa itu? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Dan siapa mereka?" gumannya lirih.

Naruto melirik jam yang terpajang apik melekat pada dinding kamar hotel itu. Jam menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi. Masih terlalu pagi untuk terbangun. Ia melirik tempat tidur di sampingnya. Di sana terdapat Shikamaru dan Kiba yang tengah terlelap saling memeluk satu sama lain. Naruto menghela nafas lelah, padahal ada 3 tempat tidur di kamar ini, tapi dua orang sahabatnya itu malah memilih tidur berdesakan dalam satu ranjang.

"Hah… mereka itu! Bisa-bisanya bermesraan saat ada aku di sini." Naruto menghela nafas lelah. Kemudian ia bangkit dari posisinya.

Naruto melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya, membuka pintu kamar hotel yang akan mengarahkannya menuju balkon hotel. Tangan kecilnya meraih knop pintu lalu membukanya perlahan agar tak menimbulkan suara. Ia tak ingin membangunkan dua makhluk yang masih asik berpelukan sambil memejamkan mata di kamar itu. Mata shappirenya menatap tajam, hal pertama kali yang ia lihat dari balkon kamar itu adalah matahari terbit di tengah jernihnya lautan. Sudut bibir mungilnya tertarik membentuk lengkungan bulan sabit. Ia tersenyum manis. Ternyata Nagasaki tak buruk juga, kota ini ternyata sangat indah, terlepas dari dekatnya kota ini dengan pulau hantu Hashima itu.

Namun pikiran Naruto masih tertuju pada mimpi yang ia alami semalam, mimpi indah namun juga aneh baginya. Ia menghela nafas pelan. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku? Sebelumnya aku tak pernah bermimpi seperti itu? Apa karena aku datang ke kota ini? Ah, mungkin aku hanya terlalu lelah saja. Iya pasti begitu! Tenanglah Naruto, semua akan baik-baik saja." gumannya lirih sembari menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Meski begitu, hatinya masih diselimuti keraguan. Jantungnya masih berdetak kencang. Perasaan aneh pada relung hatinya kian merambat, dan Naruto tak tahu perasaan apa itu.

 **~oOo~**

"Apa kalian benar-benar yakin melakukan ini?" tanya seorang pemuda pirang yang tengah memperhatikan kedelapan teman-temannya. Kini ia dan teman-temannya tengah bersiap memasuki kapal yang akan mengantarkan mereka menuju Pulau Hashima.

Semua pasang mata menatap Naruto tajam akibat pertanyaan retoris Naruto. "Seperti yang kau lihat, Naruto. Kami yakin, ayolah kita sudah sejauh ini." timpal seorang pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik pada masing-masing pipinya kepada Naruto.

"Jangan bilang kau takut?" ledek Shikamaru malas.

"T-tidak, bukan begitu!" jawab Naruto gugup.

"Baiklah kalo begitu, ayo kita berangkat." titah Sai kemudian, yang dibalas anggukan serentak oleh teman-temannya.

Dengan berat hati Naruto hanya menurut saja, ia terlalu gengsi untuk dibilang 'penakut' oleh teman-temannya, satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menurut saja. Ia hanya bisa berharap semoga semuanya baik-baik saja. Kapal yang tengah Naruto dan teman-temannya tumpangi melesat menuju Pulau Hashima. Membutuhkan waktu sekitar 30 menit untuk sampai kesana menggunakan kapal dengan kecepatan sedang.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kapal berukuran sedang itu sampai di pinggiran Pulau Hashima. Kesembilan mahasiswa Universitas Tokyo itu bersiap turun dari kapal. Sebagian dari mereka memandang bangunan tua itu dengan pandangan kagum. Bagaimana tidak? Bangunan pulau itu masih utuh berdiri meski tak terawat setelah sekian tahun ditinggalkan penduduknya. Sebagian lagi memandang bangunan itu dengan rasa takut, khususnya Naruto. Mata bermanik shappire pemuda itu memandang takut bangunan tua di depannya itu. Gedung-gedung tua yang masih berdiri kokoh itu meninggalkan kesan menyeramkan bagi Naruto. Dengan langkah terpaksa, Naruto mengikuti teman-temannya menuju area pulau. Pulau itu terbilang pulau yang kecil, pulau itu berbentuk seperti kapal perang jika dilihat dari atas pulau.

Romongan Naruto dan teman-temannya mengelilingi pulau itu untuk sekedar melihat lihat bangunan pulau itu. Pasangan Gaara dan Neji terlihat bergandengan tangan, mereka berdua terlihat menikmati kencan di pulau hantu ini. Sedang pasangan Shikamaru dan Kiba tak kalah beda dengan pasangan Neji dan Gaara. Dua pasang kekasih itu seperti menikmati pulau ini, melupakan fakta bahwa pulau ini mungkin saja berhatu seperti mitos yang dikatakan orang-orang. Kelompok mahasiswa itu saling berjalan beriringan menelusuri pulau ini, sampai beberapa saat berjalan mereka telah sampai di tengah-tengah pulau. Disana terdapat aula besar dengan meja batu persegi di tengahya, terdapat juga tembok yang berukuran cukup besar di samping meja batu itu. Mereka menghampiri benda tersebut.

"Apa ini?" tanya seorang gadis pirang pucat dengan rambut terikat ekor kuda, menunjuk ke arah meja batu tersebut.

"Mitosnya batu itu di gunakan bangsawan pulau ini untuk mengeksekusi seorang pemuda di pulau ini?" jelas seorang pemuda bersurai merah dengan nada santai.

"Benar yang dikatakan Gaara." ucap Neji menyetujui pendapat kekasihnya itu.

Mendengar pernyataan itu Naruto bergidik ngeri, matanya menatap meja batu di depannya dengan pandangan takut. "Jangan katakan itu, Gaara. Itu menyeramkan!" peringat Naruto kepada pemuda bersurai merah darah yang dipanggilnya Gaara itu. Sedang pemuda bernama Gaara itu hanya memutar bola mata jadenya bosan.

"Astaga Naruto! Itukan hanya mitos! Penakut sekali!" ucap Sakura menimpali Naruto. Gadis itu berdecak kesal atas sikap Naruto yang terlalu penakut menurutnya.

"Ah, bukan begitu. Maksudku bagaimana jika hantunya mendengar." balas Naruto lagi, mereka hanya menepuk dahi mereka masing-masing mendengar penuturan polos Naruto.

"Kau ini seperti anak kecil sa—" belum sempat Sakura menimpali Naruto dengan sumpah serapahnya, sebuah suara mengintrupsinya.

"Hei Kalian! Kemarilah!" teriak pemuda berkulit pucat bernama Sai itu. Serempak Sakura dan yang lainnya menoleh kearah Sai. Di sana Sai, tengah berdiri di depan tembok besar bersama shikamaru dan Kiba. Mereka bertiga tengah mengamati tembok besar itu dengan cermat. Dengan segera, Naruto, Sakura, dan yang lainnya menghampiri Sai, Shikamaru, dan Kiba.

"Ada apa, Sai? Sampai berteriak seperti itu?" tanya Shino mendahului.

Pemuda pucat bernama Sai itu menoleh, "Lihatlah ini!" ucap Sai sembari jari telunjuknya menunjuk tembok besar di depannya. Tembok itu berisi tulisan-tulisan dengan huruf kanji Jepang.

Neji, pemuda dengan surai burnette dengan mata lavender unik itu melangkahkan kakinya lebih dekat ke arah Sai. Mata beriris lavender itu meneliti dengan cermat tulisan yang ada di tembok besar itu, otak jeniusnya mengingat ingat sembari mencari kesimpulan tentang tembok itu.

"Sepertinya tembok itu berisi nama korban yang meninggal setiap harinya di pulau ini." ucap Neji setelah menemukan kesimpulannya.

"Lihatlah, huruf kanji ini, keseluruhannya menunjukkan sebuah nama. Dan jika dilihat lagi, ada angka di belakang nama itu. Dan kurasa itu tanggal dimana korban itu meninggal." jelas Neji lagi. Jemarinya menunjuk nama-nama dengan huruf kanji yang melekat di tembok besar itu. Penjelasan itu sukses membuat rekannya yang lain diam membatu sembari menatap lurus tembok di depannya.

"Bukankah itu hanya mitos?" tanya Gaara kepada kekasihnya itu.

Neji menghela nafas sejenak, "Iya itu memang mitos, faktanya penduduk pulau ini meninggal akibat radiasi nuklir yang terjadi di pulau ini." jawab Neji kemudian.

"Bagaimana kau seyakin itu, Neji?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Karena itu penjelasan dari buku yang kubaca tentang sejarah pulau ini." jawab Neji seadanya.

Naruto hanya terdiam sejenak, entah angin darimana ia tak sependapat dengan penuturan Neji. Ia merasa aneh dengan keadaan pulau ini. Sepertinya pulau ini menyimpan rahasia yang tidak di ketahui oleh orang lain. Siapa yang akan menyangkal jika seorang mengatakan pulau ini di tinggalkan karena radiasi nuklir di samping perusahaan penambangan batu bara di pulau ini? Jelas orang-orang akan percaya begitu saja dengan pernyataan itu, karena memang mereka tidak tahu. Mereka pikir alasan itu cukup logis mengenai pulau ini mengingat pulau ini pernah dijadikan perusahaan penambangan batu bara. Namun sepertinya alasan itu tak bisa diterima dengan baik oleh Naruto, entah bagaimana, rasanya ia memilih mempercayai mitos yang beredar daripada fakta yang sebenarnya.

"Kiba! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Shikamaru sedikit lantang kepada kekasihnya itu.

Mendengar ucapan Shikamaru, Naruto tersentak dari lamunannya. Matanya menatap Shikamaru dan juga Kiba. Terlihat pada netranya, Kiba sedang memungut batu kapur di sekitar aula pulau itu. Lalu dengan dengan lihainya Kiba menulis di atas tembok berisi nama korban pulau itu. Hal itu sontak membuat Naruto kaget, perasaan takutnya kambuh dengan cepat.

"Hei Kiba! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Naruto kesal.

Kiba menoleh tepat saat menyelesaikan tulisannya, dengan santai ia menjawab, "Oh, ayolah ini hanya bercanda. Bukankah ini hanya mitos. Tak ada salahnya kan?"

"Jangan terlalu serius, Naruto!" ucap Sai sembari menepuk bahu Naruto lembut, bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman khasnya.

Naruto terdiam, sebenarnya ia begitu kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Kiba dengan seenaknya menulis namanya sendiri juga nama teman-temannya yang datang ke pulau itu diatas tembok berisi nama korban di pulau itu. _Hell_! Itu sama artinya Naruto dan yang lainnya disamakan dengan korban pulau itu. Lagipula itu sama juga mengotori pulau itu kan? Bagaimana jika penghuninya marah?

"Sudah ayo kita jalan lagi!" ucap Gaara kepada seluruh rekannya.

Rombongan itu kembali berjalan menyusuri area pulau itu. Tak lupa handycam yang selalu stand by sedari tadi di tangan kanan Shikamaru. Kesembilan orang itu menyusuri bangunan-bangunan tua pulau itu. Mereka melangkah pelan memasuki gedung tua itu. Naruto yang berjalan paling belakang bergidik ngeri, bulu kuduknya meremang seketika. Seperti dirinya tengah di amati oleh seseorang. Naruto menoleh ke kanan dan kiri juga belakang tubuhnya, namun nihil. Tak ada apapun. Namun perasaan Naruto yakin ada yang tengah mengamatinya dengan intens. Bukan tanpa alasan Naruto mengatakan hal demikian, karena memang sejak kali pertama ia menginjakkan kaki di pulau ini, dirinya seperti menjadi objek seseorang.

Hari sudah berganti sore, rombongan Naruto selesai dengan kunjungan mereka. Benar-benar lancar, tak ada satupun kejadian aneh yang terjadi di sana. Tentu hal itu hanya dirasakan oleh kedelapan orang itu saja. Hal itu nampaknya tak berlaku bagi Naruto. Semenjak ia menginjakkan kaki siang tadi hingga hari semakin larut, Naruto merasa seperti diikuti dan diamati oleh seseorang. Namun ketika Naruto menoleh ia tak mendapati apapun, kecuali bangunan tua yang kosong. Bulu kuduk Naruto meremang seketika ketika hal itu terjadi. Entah karena ia begitu penakut atau apa, sehingga hanya dirinya saja yang merasa aneh ketika berada di pulau ini.

Ekspedisi hari itu diakhiri dengan menyaksikan senja dari pulau Hashima. Setelah senja sudah benar-benar tenggelam Naruto dan yang lainnya kembali menuju hotel.

"Lihat bukan? Ternyata mitos itu tidak benar." ucap Sakura setelah turun dari kapal dan berjalan menuju hotel. Teman-temannya hanya membalas ucapan gadis itu dengan anggukan setuju.

"Itu benar. Kurasa pulau itu tidak memiliki sejarah lain, seperti mitos yang beredar." timpal seorang gadis bersurai pirang pucat.

"Lihat, Naruto. Hantu itu tidak ada." ucap Shikamaru kepada Naruto, dan dibalas dengan wajah cemberut Naruto.

 **~oOo~**

Sepasang mata sewarna darah dengan bentuk menyerupai bunga krisan di tengahnya itu memincing tajam. Mata itu terlihat menyeramkan namun juga indah disaat yang bersamaan. Mata itu terus menatap tajam objek di depannya. Seorang pemuda dengan surai pirang dan netra shappire, itulah objek pandang sepasang mata sewarna darah itu. Bibir tipis pemuda pemilik netra sewarna darah itu melengkung membentuk lengkungan bulan sabit. Senyum itu adalah senyum ketulusan. Setelah sekian tahun lamanya menunggu akhirnya sosok yang sangat ingin ia jumpai itu akhirnya kembali juga. Senyum lembut yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan setelah sekian tahun lamanya, akhirnya terukir juga di atas bibir tipis itu. Sepasang mata itu tak pernah lepas dari objeknya, semenjak pemuda pirang itu menginjakkan kakinya memasuki pulau itu beberapa jam yang lalu. Sosok dengan kulit pucat dengan surai raven itu bergerak dengan cepat tanpa suara agar objeknya tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Betapa sosok itu ingin memeluk pemuda pirang yang menjadi objeknya itu, sudah 150 tahun mereka tak berjumpa setelah tragedy berdarah malam itu. Saat ini, tepat saat tanggal 13 Oktober, tanggal dimana sosok itu meninggalkannya karena tragedy itu. Dan tepat tanggal ini pula, sosok yang dirindukan itu kembali juga. Pemuda pirang itu menepati janjinya untuk selalu bersama dengan sosok raven itu.

Sosok itu mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang menuju aula dimana kejadian buruk itu menimpa dirinya dan kekasihnya, 150 tahun yang lalu. Semenjak kepergian kekasihnya juga buah hatinya, sosok itu tak pernah lagi mengenal rasa apapun kecuali kebencian. Kebenciannya yang luar biasa terhadap orang-orang yang dianggapnya membuat kekasihnya pergi meninggalkannya. Sejak saat itu ia menjadi makhluk yang haus darah. Membunuh setiap nyawa yang menempati pulau itu sebagai orang yang bersalah setiap harinya, menghisap darah mereka hingga kering, dan pergi begitu saja setelah korbannya tak bernyawa, persis seperti apa yang dilakukan bangsawan pulau itu terhadap kekasihnya—membunuh tanpa rasa bersalah. Mata sewarna darah itu mengeluarkan linangan darah, memandang meja batu di hadapannya. Meja tempat dimana kekasihnya meregang nyawa dengan kulit pucat dan tubuh yang mengeluarkan darah tanpa henti, tempat dimana bayi kecilnya yang belum sempat melihat dunia juga harus meregang nyawa. Ia membunuh dan menghisap darah penduduk pulau ini semata-mata untuk membalaskan dendamnya. Membalas setiap tetes darah dari tubuh kekasihnya dengan darah penduduk pulau itu. Hutang darah di bayar dengan darah, begitu pikirannya berkata.

Bibir pucat itu tersenyum tipis setelah matanya mengeluarkan darah sebagai pertanda kesedihannya.

"Kau kembali, Naruto. Kau menepati janjimu untuk selalu bersamaku." ucapnya sembari tersenyum tulus.

"Kita akan selalu bersama, Naruto. Kita akan kembali seperti dulu." lanjutnya.

Detik kemudian, senyum tulus itu berubah menjadi seringai yang mengerikan. Sosok itu berbisik dengan nada yang menusuk.

"Mereka juga kembali…"

 **~oOo~**

Naruto merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur empuk apartemennya. Baru beberapa saat yang lalu dirinya sampai, setelah perjalanan gila bersama teman-temannya. _Well_ , mereka memang tidak menemukan kejanggalan saat berada di pulau itu. Hanya saja, Naruto merasa aneh. Aneh karena ia selalu bermimpi hal yang sama semenjak ia pulang dari pulau itu. Naruto bersama teman-temannya memang menghabiskan waktu 2 hari di Kota Nagasaki. Hanya sekedar menikmati indahnya kota itu. Namun semenjak kembalinya ia dari pulau itu, setiap kali dirinya memejamkan mata, selalu saja ia bermimpi melihat seorang pemuda pirang dan seorang pemuda raven itu lagi. Dan Naruto selalu merasa diawasi ketika ia sedang sendirian. Jujur Naruto merasa takut, akan hal itu. Tapi Naruto memilih mengabaikannya, menganggap hal itu sebagai efek dari rasa takutnya. Naruto memilih mejamkan matanya untuk sejenak, mengistirshatkan tubuhnya yang sudah sangat lelah. Besok ia harus masuk kuliah setelah liburan singkat musim panas.

 **~oOo~**

Keesokan harinya, Naruto telah sampai di Universitas tempatnya menimba ilmu. Dengan langkah sempoyongan ia memasuki koridor kampusnya. Kantung matanya terlihat menebal, penampilannya saat ini tak bisa dibilang baik. Naruto memang kekurangan jam tidur tadi malam, setelah pulang dari liburannya dan memilih untuk istirahat, di saat itu pula dirinya bermimpi lagi. Lagi-lagi mimpi itu adalah tentang sepasang kekasih, seorang pemuda pirang dan pemuda raven lagi. Saat mimpi itu terputar, saat itu pula Naruto langsung terbangun dari tidurnya. Setelahnya ia benar-benar tak bisa tidur. Juga perasaan selalu diawasi masih saja ia rasakan, membuatnya merasa berkali lipat tidak nyaman. Oh ayolah! Naruto hanya mahasiswa yang tak punya banyak waktu untuk beristirahat akibat tugas yang seringkali menumpuk, dan kini ia dihadapkan mimpi aneh yang membuat tidurnya tak nyaman. Ingin rasanya ia membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok. Ah tapi tidak, ia memiliki otak yang cenderung lemot jika kepalanya terbentur lagi, kadar lemotnya mungkin bisa saja bertambah. _Well_ , Naruto memang bukanlah pemuda yang cerdas, ia memiliki otak rata-rata saja. Entah bagaimana ia bisa diterima menjadi mahasiswa di universitas ini. Ah, jangan lupakan bahwa Naruto adalah manusia yang diberakati keberuntungan, sehingga ia tak perlu memiliki otak cerdas untuk masuk Universitas ini. Tapi tunggu! Nampaknya keberuntungan Naruto musnah selepas ia mengunjungi pulau hantu sialan itu. Terbukti dari kejadian yang baru saja ia alami.

Tanpa terasa, langakah kaki Naruto telah mengantarkannya menuju kantin. Naruto mengamati suasana di kantin itu, di sana ada beberapa temannya. Dengan langkah malas ia menghampiri temannya yang tengah asik berbincang di salah satu bangku kantin.

Kiba, salah seorang teman Naruto yang berada di kantin itu menatap Naruto yang tengah menjatuhkan bokongnya di sampingnya itu dengan tatapan bingung. Ia melihat betapa buruknya penampilan Naruto saat ini. "Naruto? Kau kacau sekali hari ini?" tanya Kiba.

Shikamaru yang tengah duduk di sana juga ikut menimpali, "Sepertinya kau tidak tidur semalam."

Naruto yang mendapat serentetan pertanyaan dari sahabatnya itu hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah. Ia menegakkan kepalanya menatap kedua sahabatnya itu. Wajah kusut dengan kantung mata yang menebal hitam. Penampilang yang buruk.

"Ya, kalian benar." ujar Naruto singkat.

Shikamaru dan Kiba saling berpandangan mendengar jawaban dari Naruto. Kedua orang itu menatap heran dengan keadaan Naruto. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kiba kemudian.

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Kiba, sontak membuat mata Naruto berbinar. Inilah pertanyaan yang ia tunggu-tunggu. Dengan cepat ia membuka suara, "Apa kalian berdua tidak mengalami kejadian yang aneh, sepulang dari pulau itu?" tanya Naruto dam dibalas dengan tatapan bingung Shikamaru dan Kiba. Naruto menghela nafas lelah sebelum bibir ranumnya mengeluarkan suara. "Kejadian aneh! Seperti mimpi misalnya?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Shikamaru menghela nafas lelah setelah mengetahui arah pembicaraan Naruto. Kemudian ia menjawab, "Kami tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu. Tapi jika yang kau maksud adalah mengalami kejadian gaib atau lainnya maka jawabannya 'Tidak'." ucap Shikamaru malas. Ucapan itu turut disetujui oleh Kiba yang mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya setuju.

"Mungkin kau hanya terlalu lelah. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan." tambah Kiba kemudian.

Naruto hanya bisa pasrah, ternyata hanya dirinya yang mengalami kejadian aneh itu. Apakah dirinya akan dijadikan tumbal hantu pulau itu? Naruto bergidik ngeri akan pertanyaan yang satu ini. Bibir ranumnya bersiap membalas ucapan Kiba. Namun nampaknya harus tertunda akibat lengkingan dua orang gadis yang menghampiri meja mereka.

"Ada kabar terbaru." ucap gadis pink bernama Sakura. Nafas gadis itu tersenggal-senggal akibat terlalu bersemangat berlari.

"Kabar apa, Sakura?" tanya Shikamaru malas.

"Pasti kabar tidak penting lagi!" ucap Kiba meremehkan.

Sakura berdecak pinggang, ia memutar bola matanya malas. Padahal kan ia akan memberi kabar yang sangat penting. Dengan perasaan kesalnya, bibir yang terpoles lipstick merah itu mulai membuka suara. Namun baru saja akan membuka suara, tiba-tiba gadis disampingnya menyela.

"Akan ada mahasiswa baru pindahan dari Inggris." ucap seorang wanita pirang pucat yang diikat ekor kuda.

"Pindahan dari Inggris? Siapa dia?" tanya Naruto cepat.

"Dia..."

 **~oOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **Note :**

* Untuk sekedar clue, kemarin ada yang nebak kalo wanita pirang panjang itu Ino? Itu bukan Ino ya, Ino di chap 1 saya gambarkan berambut pirang sebahu. Nah wanita pirang panjang itu yg akan jadi kunci cerita ini, tp itu masih rahasia. Hahaha :D

* Nah di chap ini di perlihatkan bahwa perjalanan mereka ke pulau hashima tidak mengalami hal aneh, kecuali Naruto. Saya mau buat awal teror setelah mereka pulang dari hashima.

 **A/N :** Holla~ gimana chap ini? Semoga chap ini memuaskan. Maaf jika ada kesalahan penulisan. Baik typo atau alur yang nggak pas dsb.

Gimana? Ada yang udah bisa nebak siapa mahasiswa baru itu? hihi :D btw, Sasuke disini masih belum menampakkan diri, but semoga di chap depan Sasuke udah muncul.

Rein nggak nyangka responnya bagus banget, sesuai janji kemarin kalo banyak yang suka bakal Rein lanjut. Terimakasih buat yang udah meluangkan sedikit waktu untuk review story abal saya. Terimakasih juga buat yang fav, follow. Maaf rein nggk bisa bales review satu-satu. Tapi rein udah baca review kalian dan rein sukaaaa arigatou :)

Flame? Rein persilahkan asal menggunakan akun alias harus login. Kalo nggak berani login lebih baik tinggalkan saja cerita ini tanpa jejak __

**Mind** **to Review?**

 _ **Reviwe kalian adalah semangatku ^^**_

 _See u… ^^_


	3. Who is He?

**Tittle : The Half Devil : REBORN**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Storyline : Shizuka Rein**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru, slight KakaNaru and other**

 **Genre : Supernatural, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Mystery, Tragedy**

 **Rated : M (for save)**

 **Cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and other**

 **Warning : Shounen-Ai, BL, Mpreg, Bloody Scene, Little bit horror, Lime, AU, OOC, Bad words, Typo(s), mess EYD**

 **A/N : Don't make it too serious, this is just fiction. Just for fun, enjoy this story~**

 **The Half Devil : REBORN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Two : Who is he?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOo~**

"Dia…" ucap gadis bersurai pirang itu terputus, saat Naruto tiba-tiba berujar cukup keras.

"Astaga! Aku ada kelas hari ini. Aku pergi dulu. Jaa nee~" ucap Naruto sembari bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

Ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya cepat menjauh dari tempat itu. Tujuannya adalah kelasnya saat ini. Hari ini ia memiliki jadwal mata kuliah matematika. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya, yang menjadi masalah adalah dosen yang mengampu mata kuliah itu. Tsunade _Sensei,_ siapa yang tak kenal dengan dosen itu? Kegalakan dosen itu terlalu populer untuk tidak diketahui. Seluruh makhluk penghuni Universitas Tokyo tahu akan hal itu. Apalagi dosen itu sangat tidak menyukai ketidakdisiplinan. Naruto melirik jam tangan yang bertengger manis di pergelangan kirinya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 09:55. Dan itu berarti Naruto hanya memiliki waktu lima menit untuk sampai di kelasnya. Oh _Shit_! Ia merasa kesialannya berlipat ganda sekarang.

Sedang keempat orang yang masih setia di kantin kampus itu hanya bisa saling bertukar pandang melihat kelakuan Naruto. Mereka heran dengan tingkah Naruto yang pergi terburu-buru seperti orang kesetanan. Bukankah itu sudah biasa terjadi pada Naruto? Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa Naruto adalah seorang yang hiperaktif. Kemudian keempatnya menggeleng pelan sembari menghela nafas pelan. Beberapa detik setelahnya, mereka kembali melanjutkan topik perbincangan mereka yang sempat tertunda akibat ulah Naruto tadi. Padahal Naruto adalah orang pertama yang begitu ingin tahu tadi, tapi sekarang malah dia yang menghilang.

"Lalu siapa mahasiswa baru itu?" tanya Kiba kemudian.

Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Kiba dan berucap lirih, "Dia mahasiswa pindahan dari Inggris. Namanya Sasuke." ucap Sakura sembari bersemu merah menahan malu. Pikirannya berkelana ketika ia bepapasan dengan mahasiswa baru itu pagi tadi. Pemuda yang ia temui di ruang administrasi. Dan demi jidat lebarnya, wajah seorang pemuda yang menjadi mahasiswa pindahan itu sangat tampan. Membuatnya meleleh seketika.

"Dia itu tampan sekali! Dia juga mahasiswa yang jenius." ucap Ino ikut menimpali, wajahnya juga sama bersemunya seperti Sakura.

Shikamaru dan Kiba hanya memandang kedua gadis di hadapannya dengan pandangan bosan. Pasti seperti ini, kabar yang dibawa Sakura dan Ino pasti tidak jauh-jauh dari seorang laki-laki tampan. _See_? Beritanya masih sama seperti biasanya—tidak penting. Shikamaru dan Kiba menghela nafas bosan secara bersamaan, sepertinya sepasang kekasih itu selalu kompak dalam situasi macam ini. Memilih mengabaikan Ino dan Sakura yang masih bersemu-semu sembari membicarakan tentang mahasiswa baru itu, Shikamaru dan Kiba memilih menghabiskan minuman yang tadi mereka pesan.

 **~oOo~**

Naruto berlari menyusuri koridor kampus menuju kelasnya. Ia melangkah dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dianggap pelan. Tepat saat pukul 10:00 dirinya sampai di depan kelasnya. Teman-teman kelasnya telah duduk dengan rapi disana. _"Apa dosennya sudah datang?"_ tanya Naruto dalam hati. Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya menuju arah depan kelas. Sontak Naruto langsung terkejut setelahnya. Ia melihat seorang wanita paruh baya dengan surai pirang pucat berdiri dengan kokohnya di depan kelas. _Damn_! Itu dosen yang dimaksud! Naruto sedikit mengintip kedalam kelas itu, di sana dosen itu berdiri sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Dosen itu meskipun sudah berumur namun tetap masih cantik. Naruto masih fokus untuk mencari cara masuk ke kelasnya, namun sebuah suara seketika menamparnya dengan keras.

"Kau masih mau mengintip seperti pencuri atau masuk ke dalam kelas?" ucap suara itu. Seketika suara itu membuat Naruto tercengang. Itu suara yang tidak ia harapkan memasuki gendang pendengarannya untuk saat ini. Suara dosen _killer_ itu. _Double Shit!_

Dengan gugup Naruto mencoba menjawab, "Ma-maaf _Sensei_. Maaf saya terlambat." ucap Naruto tergagap.

Dosen cantik tapi galak itu hanya tersenyum kecil menaggapi Naruto. Namun bagi Naruto rasanya senyuman itu lebih terkesan menyeramkan. Apa dosen itu baru saja terbentur sesuatu? Seharusnya ia tidak tersenyum menanggapi sebuah ketidakdisiplinan. Paling tidak seharusnya dosen itu berceramah panjang lebar terlebih dahulu jika mencium bau ketidakdisiplinan. Tapi kali ini—

"Masuklah dan duduk di tempatmu." jawab dosen itu halus.

Dan kata-kata itu sungguh membuat Naruto hampir menjatuhkan rahangnya akibat menganga terlalu lebar. Apa baru saja dosen itu langsung menyuruhnya duduk? Bukan berlari mengelilingi lapangan kampus? Atau paling tidak membersihkan toilet? Naruto masih mematung, sembari pikirannya berdengung heran akan sikap dosen _killer_ itu hari ini. Mungkin saja dosen itu sudah berubah menjadi orang yang pemaaf, dan semoga setelah ini dosen itu tidak akan galak lagi—doa Naruto dalam hati.

"Kau mau tetap berdiri di sana sampai aku selesai mengajar atau masuk sekarang?!" _Well_ , nampaknya doa Naruto tidak akan pernah terkabul. Dosen itu masih tetap galak.

Akhirnya dengan langkah ragu, Naruto memasuki ruang kelasnya. Kemudian ia menjatuhkan kedua bokongnya di salah satu bangku kosong di kelas itu. Naruto melirik ke arah samping kananya. Di sana terlihat Sai, seorang pemuda berkulit pucat yang menjadi sahabatnya itu tengah duduk tenang di bangkunya. Sesekali Naruto melihat Sai menguap bosan dengan topik dosennya itu.

"Baiklah sepertinya semua sudah lengkap di sini. Aku akan mengenalkan mahasiswa baru pindahan dari Inggris." ucap dosen itu selepas Naruto duduk manis di tempatnya. Kemudian dosen itu berjalan keluar kelas, entah ia akan pergi kemana. Naruto hanya menatap dosen itu dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Mahasiswa baru? Pindahan dari Inggris? Apa mahasiswa itu yang dimaksud Sakura dan Ino di kantin tadi?

Suasana kelas menjadi begitu riuh akibat pernyataan dari dosen _killer_ itu. Sebagian dari mereka bertanya-tanya dengan nada heran sekaligus penasaran. Sebagian wanita yang berada di ruangan itu juga tak kalah heboh, banyak yang bertanya-tanya tentang sosok pindahan dari Inggris itu. Berbagai pertanyaan terlontar dari bibir gadis-gadis itu.

 _"Apakah dia seorang pemuda?"_

 _"Apakah dia tampan?"_

 _"Apakah di jenius?"_

 _"Seperti apa wajahnya? Aku sudah tak sabar ingin melihatnya."_

Serentetan pertanyaan itu yang menjadi topik bagi para gadis di dalam kelas itu. Sedang Naruto hanya diam dan memilih tidak ikut memeriahkan suasana. Siapapun mahasiswa itu toh Naruto tak kan peduli, dia pasti tak kan mengenal mahasiswa itu. Tak ada untungnya sedikitpun baginya. Dengan malas Naruto menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja tempatnya duduk. Barusaja kelopak matanya hendak tertutup, namun sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Naruto? Menurutmu siapa mahasiswa baru itu?" tanya seorang pemuda berkulit pucat yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Entahlah, Sai. Aku juga tidak tahu dan tak ingin tahu." jawab Naruto malas, dan hanya dibalas anggukan pelan oleh Sai.

Tak lama kemudian, Tsunade _Sensei,_ dosen galak itu kembali memasuki ruang kelas. Namun berbeda dari yang sebelum ia pergi tadi, kali ini ia datang dengan seorang pemuda tinggi berambut raven dan berkulit pucat. Seketika itu suasana kelas menjadi hening, hanya suara beberpa gadis saja yang terdengar. Dan seperti yang kita tahu, sebagian gadis di kelas itu memuji pemuda yang datang bersama Tsunade _Sensei_ itu. Jangan lupakan gadis yang tengah berharap agar mahasiswa baru itu jatuh cinta pada mereka. _See_? Barusaja memasuki ruang kelas pemuda itu sudah mendapat penggemar. Pemuda itu mungkin saja akan menjadi _trending_ topik dalam sekajap.

"Perkenalkan dirimu." ucap Tsunade kepada pemuda yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Pemuda itu mengangguk pelan, "Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Mohon bantuannya." ucap pemuda itu sembari mebungkukkan badan tegapnya.

Seketika suasana kelas menjadi riuh kembali. Namun tidak bagi seorang pemuda pirang bernama Naruto itu. Ia langsung menegakkan kepalanya. Mendengar nama itu Naruto membeku seketika. Uchiha Sasuke? Nama itu terasa tidak asing lagi bagi pendengarannya. Naruto menatap mahasiswa baru itu dengan tatapan intens. Naruto seperti pernah melihat pemuda itu sebelumnya. Tapi dimana? Entah bagaimana Naruto merasa begitu familiar dengan pemuda itu. Aneh, ini baru kali pertama Naruto bertemu dengan pemuda itu, tapi rasanya ia sudah mengenal pemuda itu begitu lama. Wajah pemuda raven itu mengingatkan Naruto dengan seseorang, namun Naruto tak bisa mengingatnya. Tapi Naruto benar-benar merasa pernah melihat pemuda itu sebelumnya. Tiba-tiba hatinya berdesir, sesuatu yang aneh mengelitik hatinya. Jantungnya berpacu lebih kencang, seakan-akan Nauto tengah berlari _marathon_. Naruto tersentak ketika sebuah suara menghancurkan lamunannya.

"Naruto? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sai, sembari menepuk bahu Naruto pelan.

Naruto menoleh, dan matanya reflek memandang ke arah depan. Ia ingin melihat pemuda raven itu lebih jelas lagi. Namun ia tidak mendapati pemuda itu di depan kelas. Kemana pemuda itu? Apa itu hanya ilusi? Naruto menggeleng pelan. Tidak, itu bukan ilusi. Ia melihat dengan jelas bahwa kejadian itu nyata. Tapi baru saja Naruto menoleh sebentar pemuda itu sudah menghilang?

"Kemana pemuda itu?" guman Naruto lirih.

Sai merasa heran dengan tingkah Naruto. Tadi sahabatnya itu melamun dan sekarang Naruto malah menanyakan mahasiswa baru itu, padahal tadi Naruto bilang dia tidak peduli. Sai menghela nafas, "Jika yang kau tanyakan adalah mahasiswa baru itu, dia ada di bangku pojok belakang." tunjuk Sai ke arah pemuda raven yang duduk di bangku pojok belakang. Naruto mengikuti arahan telujuk Sai. Disana ia melihat seorang pemuda tengah duduk tenang. Mata pemuda itu fokus memperhatikan dosen yang tengah mengajar.

Naruto menghela nafas lelah, pikirannya serasa dipermainkan begitu kejam. Jelas-jelas seorang pemuda bernama Sasuke itu adalah mahasiswa pindahan dari Inggris, bagaimana bisa ia dengan bodohnya merasa pernah mengenal pemuda itu. Mungkin ini hanya karena Naruto terlalu banyak pikiran? Sungguh sepulangnya dari liburan gila itu, pikiran Naruto terasa kacau, belum lagi mimpi aneh yang ia alami setiap malam. Bukan mimpi buruk memang, karena kilasan mimpi itu menceritakan tentang pasangan kekasih yang Naruto sendiri tidak tahu siapa, namun Naruto merasa familiar dengan tokoh maupun kejadian tersebut. Hal itulah yang menjadi beban pikiran Naruto. Ia merasa terteror melalui mimpi. Dan yang lebih aneh lagi, hanya Naruto yang mengalami mimpi aneh itu, temannya yang lain yang juga pergi ke pulau itu bahkan tak mengalami mimpi macam itu. Naruto masih terus berkutat dengan pemikirannya, ia sudah tidak bisa lagi berkonsentrasi mengikuti kuliah hari ini.

 **~oOo~**

Jam kuliah telah berakhir, namun dari semenjak perkenalan mahasiswa baru itu konsentrasi Naruto sudah rusak. Sedari tadi hingga saat ini ia hanya melamun, memikirkan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan pemuda bernama Sasuke. Rasanya Naruto seperti mau gila memikirkannya. Kelas sudah kosong sekarang, namun Naruto masih membeku di bangkunya. Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat terdiam dan menyadari bahwa kini ia sudah sendiri, ia mulai bangkit dari tempatnya, dan berjalan gontai keluar pintu kelas. Dengan perasaan campur aduk ia berjalan melangkah tanpa melihat ke arah depan. Sedari tadi hatinya masih terasa campur aduk, pikirannya pun sama. Lagi-lagi ia menghela nafas lelah, entah sudah keberapa kali ia menghela nafas hari ini, sepertinya kebahagiaannya pun akan terbang seiring helaan nafasnya. Naruto masih berjalan, sampai ia merasa menubruk sesuatu yang keras.

"Ah, Maaf aku melamum." ucap Naruto sembari membungkukkan badanya 90°.

"Tak apa." jawab pemuda yang ditubruk Naruto tadi. Mendengar suara yang sangat familiar itu Naruto mendongakkan wajahnya. Melihat siapa gerangan yang ia tabrak tadi.

"Bukankah kau—" ucap Naruto terputus, saat tiba-tiba pemuda itu mengarahkan tangannya kepada Naruto. Bermaksud agar Naruto menjabat tangannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke." ucap pemuda itu tersenyum tipis. Sontak hal itu membuat jantung Naruto berdetak lebih kencang.

Naruto meraih tangan pucat milik pemuda itu, ia menjabat tangan pemuda itu dengan lembut. "Ah, Naruto—namaku Naruto. Salam kenal." ucap Naruto sembari menampilkan senyuman manis. Aneh rasanya ketika Naruto menjabat tangan pemuda itu. Tangan pucat itu nampak dingin dalam bayangan Naruto, namun semuanya seakan berbanding terbalik ketika tangan kecil Naruto bersentuhan dengan tangan pucat pemuda itu. Diluar dugaan tangan pucat itu terasa hangat saat kulit tangan Naruto berinteraksi dengannya, tak lupa juga sengatan aneh juga turut Naruto rasakan. Teringat akan perbuatnnya yang masih menjabat tangan pemuda itu hingga beberapa menit, Naruto reflek melepas tautan tangannya, dan tersenyum gugup.

"Apa sebelumnya kita pernah bertemu?" Naruto membuka suara lagi, setelah ia berhasil mengendalikan rasa gugupnya.

"Mungkin, tapi entahlah." jawab pemuda bernama Sasuke itu singkat. "Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Ah, tidak. Hanya saja aku merasa pernah melihatmu. Tapi aku lupa." jawab Naruto sedikit ragu.

Sasuke yang mendengar jawaban itu hanya diam tak bereaksi apapun. Mata onyxnya menatap intens lawan bicaranya itu. Dengan sekuat tenaga Sasuke menahan dirinya. Belum—belum saatnya.

Naruto yang merasa suasana menjadi begitu canggung hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya ke lain arah. Naruto melirik arah pergelangan kirinya. Sepertinya ide bagus terlintas dibenaknya. Jam tangannya menunjukkan pukul satu siang. Naruto bisa menggunakan alasan itu untuk berlalu pergi dari hadapan pemuda di depannya ini.

"Ah, aku sedang terburu-buru. Permisi." ucap Naruto sembari tersenyum gugup ke arah Sasuke. Dan segera berlalu dari hadapan pemuda itu. Berusaha menghindari tatapan pemuda bernama Sasuke itu adalah tujuannya saat ini. Ada hal yang aneh ketika shappire Naruto bertemu pandang dengan onyx milik Sasuke. Desiran aneh serasa menerobos memasuki relung hatinya. Bukan karena takut, melainkan rasa hangat yang begitu nyaman. Dengan langkah buru-buru, Naruto menggelengkan kepalannya menghalau setiap perasaan gila itu menyentuh hatinya. Sedari tadi pikirannya sudah tak menentu kian terguncang lagi selepas shappire miliknya bertatapan dengan onyx kelam milik pemuda bernama Sasuke.

Sasuke yang melihat kepergian pemuda pirang itu hanya bisa mendesah kecewa, namun kekecewaanya seperti tertutupi oleh topeng datarnya. Dengan senyuman tipis yang hampir menyerupai seringai, pemuda itu berucap pelan.

 _"Kita bukan hanya pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Bahkan kita adalah sepasang kekasih."_

 **~oOo~**

Naruto berjalan pelan memasuki area _lobby_ apartemennya. Suasana _lobby_ malam ini sudah sepi—memang. Karena jam sudah menunjukkan hampir tengah malam. Naruto memang menghabiskan waktu seharian ini bersama Kakashi, seniornya sewaktu SMA. Mereka menghabiskan waktu seharian setelah Naruto pulang dari kampus, hingga ditutup dengan acara makan malam dan bermain game di apartemen milik Kakashi. Hal inilah yang menjadi alasan mengapa Naruto pulang selarut ini. Yah, setidaknya menghabiskan waktu bersama Kakashi bisa sedikit mengurangi beban pikirannya. Dengan langkah pelan sembari mengamati sekelilingnya yang memang sudah sepi, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu lift yang akan mengantarkannya menuju lantai 7 tempat dimana apartemennya berada.

Naruto sudah berada tepat di depan pintu _lift_. Jemari lentiknya memencet tombol pada _lift_ itu. Beberapa kali Naruto memencet tombol, pintu _lift_ tak kunjung terbuka. Dengan kesal Naruto menggedor-gedor pintu _lift_ itu. Naruto menghela nafas kasar, mengetahui pintu _lift_ sepertinya macat. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Sepertinya tak ada cara lain selain menggunakan tangga. Kali ini Naruto harus menyiapkan energinya untuk sampai di apartemennya. Padahal energinya sudah terkuras habis akibat memikirkan kejadian siang tadi. Fisiknya pun sama, seharian menghabiskan waktu dengan Kakashi ternyata juga menghabiskan tenaganya. Dengan langkah malas, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju tangga darurat.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mencapai dimana tangga darurat berada. Hanya berjarak beberapa langkah saja dari _lift_. Naruto menegakkan wajahnya, matanya mengamati area di sekitarnya. Tangga berjumlah banyak di hadapannya seolah memanggilnya untuk melangkahinya. Namun Naruto berhenti sejenak, penerangan di tempat itu begitu minim. Hanya cahaya remang saja yang menemani anak tangga yang sangat banyak itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto merasa ragu dengan pilihan ini. Tapi apa masih ada pilihan lain selain ini? Sepertinya tidak. Mau tak mau ini jalan satu-satunya menuju apartemennya. Pencahayaan yang minim serta suasana ruang tangga darurat itu begitu sepi, membuat keraguan Naruto semakin menjadi. Haruskah ia? Tentu saja, jawabnnya harus, jika ia ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang memang sudah lelah.

Setelah bertarung dengan pikirannya akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk menaiki tangga, meski pikirannya di selimuti hal-hal negatif. Naruto mulai menaiki anak tangga dengan langkah sedang, satu pikirannya ialah sampai di apartemennya. Tak terasa langkah santainya telah membawa Naruto sampai di lantai 4, namun tiba-tiba Naruto memelankan langkahnya. Terdengar suara derap kaki dari arah belakangnya. Tidak—itu bukan suara langkah kakinya, bahkan langkah kaki Naruto yang terbaluti sepatu _sneakers_ itu tak menghasilkan suara sekeras langkah kaki yang tadi ia dengar. Bulu kuduk Naruto meremang seketika, suasana malam di ruang tangga darurat itu kian mendingin. Suasana itu kian mencengkam, Naruto yang seorang _phasmophobia_ tentu saja tak bisa menerka hal lain selain 'hantu' jika suasana sekitarnya berubah seperti ini. Naruto memberanikan diri untuk menolehkan kepalanya. Sedikit keraguan menyelubungi pikirannya. Bagaimana jika itu benar hantu? Bagaimana jika setelah ia menoleh lalu hantu itu menerkamnya? Tidak-tidak, Naruto menggeleng pelan. Naruto menelan ludahnya susah payah sebelum ia menoleh ke arah belakangnya. Dengan tubuh yang dialiri peluh, Naruto memberanikan diri membuka kedua kelopak mata tannya. Iris shappire itu membulat bingung ketika tak mendapati apapun saat ia menoleh. Namun suasana masih sama—kian mendingin. Tembok di samping kirinya seolah membeku menjadi dinding es yang dingin. Mata shappire itu masih mengamati sekitarnya, tak satupun ia dapati. Hanya ruang kosong yang sepi.

Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk melanjutkan langkahnya, dengan sedikit tergesa, kaki kecilnya menapaki anak tangga itu dengan gelisah. Namun detik berikutnya terasa begitu cepat. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, tepat ketika iris shappire miliknya menangkap siluet sosok yang begitu asing. Tepat 7 langkah anak tangga di depannya, Naruto dapat melihat sosok tinggi tegap, tubuh yang terbaluti jubah hitam, dan jangan lupakan mata sosok itu yang menyala bagai bara api. Jantung Naruto terpacu lebih cepat lagi, ia mencicit karena takut.

"S-siapa kau?" tanya Naruto ragu. Keyakinan akan sosok di depannya ini bukanlah manusia membuat tubuh mungilnya bergetar. Dengan reflek kakinya mundur ke belakang menuruni anak tangga.

Sosok itu hanya menyeringai, wajahnya tak begitu terlihat akibat suasana ruang tangga darurat yang remang. Sosok itu mendekat perlahan mendekati Naruto yang melangkahkan kakinya mundur. Sosok itu semakin mendekati tubuh Naruto yang bergetar ketakutan. Terlihat jelas bahwa sosok itu memiliki tujuan untuk meraih tubuh Naruto. Mata sosok itu menyorot dalam menatap Naruto yang masih saja ketakutan.

Naruto tak begitu jelas dengan wajah sosok itu, satu yang jelas bagi pengelihatan Naruto yaitu mata sosok itu. Sorot mata merah menyala bagai bara api dengan ukiran indah mirip bunga krisan itu begitu mengintimidasinya. Tubuh mungil Naruto bergetar hebat. Dengan nafas memburu Naruto membalikkan badannya dan berbalik untuk melangkah menuruni tangga. Harapannya tak lebih dari menghindari sosok itu, sosok yang bagi Naruto terlihat mengancam keselamatannya. Apakah sosok itu benar-benar hantu? Selama ini Naruto belum pernah melihat hantu secara langsung. Namun sosok di depannya ini terlihat mewakili jika disebut dengan hantu. Naruto tak pernah menyangka apartemen yang sudah ditempatinya selama hampir 3 tahun itu ternyata berhantu. Namun mengapa baru sekarang hantu itu menampakkan dirinya pada Naruto? Pikiran Naruto semakin buyar, tak terasa ia sudah melangkah begitu jauh dari sosok itu.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, nafasnya masih memburu, detak jantungnya bertalu tak terkendali. Dilihatnya arah lantai atasnya. Sepertinya sosok itu tidak lagi mengikutinya. Naruto menghela nafas lega, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok di belakang tubuhnya. Ia merasa seluruh persendiannya kaku karna terlalu banyak berlari. Baru beberapa saat Naruto bisa bernafas lega, namun apa yang terjadi selanjutnya membuat Naruto tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Sosok yang sangat ingin ia hindari itu kini muncul dari arah bawahnya, melangkahi anak tangga untuk menghampiri Naruto. Barusaja Naruto ingin bangkit lalu berlari sejauh mungkin dari posisinya saat ini, namun sosok itu sudah terlebih dahulu mencekal pergelangan tangan Naruto. Sosok itu langsung menarik tubuh Naruto kearahnya dan mencengkram kedua bahu kecil Naruto, lalu menghimpit tubuh mungil Naruto ke tembok.

Naruto begitu ketakutan, ketika tubuh kecilnya terkunci oleh sosok di depannya. "Le-lepaskan aku!" pintanya lirih kepada sosok yang masih mencengkram kuat bahu kecilnya.

Suasana yang begitu remang membuat Naruto tak bisa melihat siapa sosok di hadapannya. Sosok itu masih menatapi tubuh Naruto dengan intens. Entah apa yang terjadi, ketakutan Naruto membuatnya tak bisa melakukan hal lebih. Detik kemudian, sesuatu yang basah dan lembut membelai bibir ranum Naruto. Naruto tersentak, apa-apaan yang di lakukan makhluk itu? Bibir ranum Naruto di hisap dengan rakus oleh sosok itu. Lidah basah sosok itu dengan lihainya membelai bibir ranum Naruto, menjilatnya penuh sensual, namun juga penuh perasaan disaat yang sama. Mengucapkan salam kepada bibir ranum Naruto agar mau terbuka dan membiarkan lidah basah sosok itu menginvasi setiap jengkal rongga mulut Naruto.

"Hmphhh…mpphh Le-mphh phhas!" ucap Naruto di sela ciumannya dengan sosok itu.

Namun nampaknya sosok itu masih tetap acuh, dan mengabaikan perkataan Naruto. Naruto merasa, lidah basah sosok itu mencoba mengobrak-abrik isi mulutnya. Membelai lidahnya untuk bertarung hingga mengelitik langit-langit mulut Naruto, serta mengabsen setiap deretan giginya. Naruto masih saja berontak namun hanya dengan sedikit kekuatan, dirinya takkan mampu melawan kekuatan sosok itu yang lebih besar.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, sosok itu melepas ciuman basah itu. Membuat jalur saliva antara bibirnya dengan bibir Naruto. Sosok itu menyeringai sebelum ia mendaratkan beberapa kecupan pada perpotongan leher Naruto. Lidahnya dengan lihai menjilati setiap inchi kulit leher Naruto, seperti sosok itu tengah menjilati lolipop manis. Sosok Naruto terlihat begitu manis di mata sewarna darah itu. _"Semua masih sama seperti dulu."_ batin sosok itu dalam hati.

"Ahh…" satu desahan lolos dari bibir ranum Naruto, ketika sosok itu berhasil menghisap tepat pada titik sensitivnya. Sedang sosok di hadapan Naruto hanya bisa menyeringai mendengar satu desahan lembut mengalun dari bibir ranum Naruto.

Tak ingin terlarut oleh kenikmatan dari sosok itu, Naruto berusaha memberontak lebih keras. Kakinya menendang- nendang kearah depan, berusaha melepaskan kukungan sosok itu. Tangannya mulai meronta dari kukungan tangan besar sosok itu. Sebisa mungkin ia menggerakkan tubuhnya, agar sosok itu kesulitan menjamah tubuhnya.

"Hiks…hiks…hiks…lepaskan!"

"PERGI! JANGAN GANGGU AKU!"

Teriak Naruto membahana, disertai tangis yang menjadi. Dirinya merasa frustasi akan usahannya untuk memberontak tak membuahkan hasil. Hanya dengan menangis Naruto mengungkapkan semuanya. Dia merasa gagal menjadi seorang lelaki yang bahkan tak mampu memberontak ketika dirinya sedang dilecehkan oleh sosok asing yang tak bisa disebut sebagai manusia. Buliran kristal bening itu menuruni pipi halus Naruto membentuk anak sungai kecil. Dia benar-benar menangis sekarang. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa selain menangis menghadapi situasi ini. Tubuh mungilnya bergetar hebat, pun bibir ranum itu ikut bergetar antara takut dan tangisnya. Wajah semanis karamel itu sudah memucat seiring ketakutan yang menyelimutinya.

Sedang sosok itu terdiam begitu mendengar isak tangis Naruto. Aktifitas sosok itupun ikut terhenti akibat tangis Naruto yang pecah dan mengalun begitu pilu memasuki gendang pada bahu Naruto pun ikut melemah. Sosok itu seakan kehilangan kekuatannya dalam sekejap. Mungkin seorang yang melihatnya akan mengatakan, _"Hey, dude! Dia itu iblis, mana bisa ia lemah hanya karena tangis seseorang."_ saat melihat keadaan sosok itu saat ini. Namun tidak, nampaknya tangisan Naruto menjadi pengecualiannya. Rasa yang tak banyak orang memahaminya, itulah yang terjadi pada sosok bernetra sewarna darah itu. Perlahan-lahan rasa aneh menyelubungi hati kecilnya. Hati kecilnya yang berada jauh tertutupi kebencian yang menyebar di seluruh inchi hatinya. Rasa yang jelas berbeda dari rasa benci.

Rasa bersalah?

Benarkah rasa itu yang menyelimuti hati kecilnya untuk saat ini? Rasa bersalah karena membuat pemuda mungil di depannya itu menangis? Entah apapun itu. Yang jelas, rasa bersalah tak lagi tercetak dalam kamus hidupnya. Bahkan ketika dirinya dengan teganya membantai seluruh penduduk pulau pun ia benar-benar tak merasakan perasaan itu. Namun kali ini? Pemuda di depannya itu benar-benar orang yang ditunggunya selama ini. Pemuda itu benar-benar meruntuhkan benteng pertahanan yang selama ini dibuatnya. Dengan mudahnya rasa bersalah yang selama ini ia hilangkan, kembali hadir karena sosok pirang di hadapannya ini. Sosok yang selalu ia nanti selama ini, membuatnya hanya bisa membeku ketika perasaan yang dibuat oleh pemuda pirang itu mulai menjalari hatinya.

Dengan segera kesempatan itu digunakan Naruto untuk melarikan diri. Naruto berlari menuruni tangga dengan langkah cepat sembari terisak-isak. Nafasnya memburu dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang. Sesekali Naruto menolehkan kepalanya untuk memastikan bahwa sosok itu tak lagi mengejarnya. Tiba-tiba tubuh mungilnya berhenti berlari ketika ia merasa menubruk seseorang.

 _Buggghh…_

Tubuh kecil Naruto terpental ketika menabrak sesuatu di depannya. Tubuh Naruto terjungkal ke belakang, dengan kedua bokongnya yang menghantam lantai marmer _lobby_ itu cukup keras.

"Arrhh…" Naruto merintih pelan, sembari mengusap kedua bokongnya yang baru saja mencium lantai marmer yang keras itu. Naruto mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap sesuatu yang membuatnya terjungkal. Iris shappire itu menangkap sosok seorang laki-laki yang memiliki postur tubuh tinggi tegap dengan surai perak tengah membelakanginya.

Sosok itu memutar tubuhnya beberapa detik setelah Naruto menabraknya. Sosok bersurai perak dengan wajah yang tertutupi masker sebagian itu menatap Naruto yang masih terduduk akibat insiden tadi.

"Naruto?" tanya sosok itu bingung, mendapati seorang yang ingin ditemuinya itu dengan keadaan kacau.

Naruto yang mendengar sosok itu memanggil namanya, tanpa aba-aba lagi, Naruto menerjang sosok di depannya. Reflek Naruto memeluk sosok itu begitu erat seraya membenamkan wajah sembabnya di dada bidang sosok bersurai perak itu. "Kakashi…" ujar Naruto pelan.

Sosok yang dipanggil Kakashi itu menatap Naruto dengan pandangan heran. Namun sepertinya bukan saat yang tepat untuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi dengan pemuda pirang yang tengah memeluknya itu. Kakashi hanya bisa membalas pelukan Naruto dan mengusap punggung kecil Naruto dengan lembut, guna menenangkan Naruto yang masih terisak lirih.

Tanpa mereka sadari adegan saling peluk itu tertangkap oleh iris sewarna darah yang berada tak jauh dari mereka. Sosok pemilik iris sewarna darah itu menggeram marah menyaksikan adegan antara Naruto juga Kakashi. Desisan mengerikan mengalun keluar dari belah bibir pucat milik sosok itu. Mata merah seindah krisan itu semakin menyorot tajam, dengan suara geraman rendah namun begitu mengancam, sosok itu berujar.

"Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh milikku!"

Seketika, setelah sosok itu berujar demikian. Tubuh terbaluti jubah hitam itu perlahan menghilang seperti tertelan ke dalam dimensi lain. Menyisakan keheningan juga dua insan yang masih saling memeluk dan tak berniat bergeming sedikit pun.

 **~oOo~**

Kakashi membantu Naruto duduk disalah satu sofa yang berada di apartemen milik Naruto. Keadaan Naruto sudah jauh lebih tenang dari sebelumnya, meski wajahnya masih terlihat sembab. Mata dengan iris indah itu juga masih terlihat berkilau, hasil sisa air mata yang mengenanginya saat ia menangis tadi. Setelah beberapa saat adegan pelukan mereka berlangsung di area _lobby_ tadi, mereka memutuskan untuk menuju apartemen milik Naruto, menggunakan _lift._ Yang anehnya _lift_ yang tadinya macat itu bisa berfungsi kembali. Tentu saja hal itu hanya disadari oleh Naruto saja, namun Naruto memilih bungkam. Dirinya juga tak mau lagi jika harus kembali ke aprtemennya menggunakan tangga darurat. Dan akhirnya saat itu Naruto menaiki _lift_ bersama Kakashi dan semua berjalan dengan lancar, jauh berbeda dengan ekspetasinya yang membayangkan kejadian di ruang tangga darurat akan terulang. Namun nampaknya tidak, semua berjalan lancar, Naruto bisa sedikit bernafas lega.

Kakashi meletakkan sebuah mug di atas meja dengan isian yang masih mengepulkan asap. Kemudian, ia mendudukan kedua bokongnya tepat di samping Naruto yang masih terdiam. "Aku membuatkanmu coklat panas. Minumlah, dan bicaralah jika kau sudah merasa lebih baik. Aku akan mendengarkan." ucap Kakashi lembut disertai senyuman tulus dari balik masker yang dikenakannya.

Naruto menoleh, mendengar Kakashi membuka suaranya. Shappirnya masih terlihat redup, namun senyum tulus ia tampilkan, menyambut perkataan lembut Kakashi. "Terimakasih." ucap Naruto tulus sembari tangan kecilnya meraih coklat panas di atas meja.

Kakashi tersenyum lagi di balik masker yang dikenakannya, "Ah, ya. Aku lupa, sebanarnya aku ke apartemenmu karena ingin mengembalikan ini. Kau meninggalkannya di apartemenku tadi." ucapnya, sembari menyodorkan benda berbentuk persegi pipih kepada Naruto.

"Astaga, ponselku!" pekik Naruto kemudian, tangannya meraih ponsel yang di sodorkan oleh Kakashi kepadanya. "Maaf merepotkanmu." sesalnya.

"Tak apa." jawab Kakashi lembut.

"Jadi?" tanya Kakashi lagi.

"Huh?" Naruto menautkan kedua alisnya pertada ia bingung.

"Jadi, apa kau mau menceritakannya padaku?" tanya Kakashi lagi.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Naruto menghela nafas pelan. Jadi seniornya sewaktu SMA itu masih penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi padanya? Dengan gerakan pelan, Naruto meletakkan kembali coklat panasnya di atas meja. "Baiklah, aku akan menceritakannya padamu. Tapi jangan menganggapku gila setelah mendengarnya."

Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto mulai menceritakan semua kejadian yang dialaminya. Mulai dari dirinya kembali ke apartemennya sampai ia bertemu dengan sosok entah apa itu di ruang tangga darurat, karena _lift_ yang biasa ia gunakan sedang macat. Tak lupa juga Naruto menceritakan adegan ciuman basahnya dengan sosok itu—lebih tepatnya ciuman sepihak oleh sosok itu. Benar-benar detail dan tak ada yang terlewat sedikitpun. Jangan lupakan wajah polos Naruto ketika menceritakannya, seolah-olah ia menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak berbohong dan kejadian yang ia alami nyata adanya.

Sedangkan Kakashi yang bertugas sebagai pihak pendengar hanya bisa diam dan meresapi setiap cerita dari Naruto. Dia diam karena bingung harus berbuat apa, sisi lain dirinya itu mengatakan konyol. Namun di lain sisi lagi, Naruto adalah orang yang tidak pandai berbohong apalagi mengada-ada cerita sedemikian rupa. Kakashi menghela nafas berat, jika dipikir lagi cerita Naruto tak sepenuhnya salah, apalagi jika dilihat dari penampilan Naruto saat mereka bertemu di _lobby_ tadi, benar-benar kacau penampilan Naruto saat itu. Wajah sembab, mata memerah karena menangis, dan keringat dingin yang mengaliri kulit halusnya— _well_ benar-benar buruk. Kakashi menggeleng pelan, dirinya masih dilema antara percaya atau tidak.

"Hah…sudah kuduga, mungkin setelah ini kau akan menganggapku gila." ucap Naruto seusai bercerita. Melihat ekspresi Kakashi yang sedemikian membuat Naruto tak tahan untuk tidak berujar demikian. Naruto menghela nafas berat. Sungguh ia sudah mengatakan yang sebenarnya, namun nampaknya seniornya itu masih tak percaya.

"Aku tak memaksamu untuk percaya, tapi pada kenyataannya seperti itu." ucap Naruto lagi. Kali ini nada bicara Naruto terdengar seperti orang putus asa. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi? Memang hal semacam ini sulit untuk diterima akal sehat bukan?

Sontak ucapan itu membuat Kakashi menoleh kearah Naruto. Matanya melirik ekspresi Naruto yang nampak kecewa. Ia menggeleng cepat, "Bukan begitu, Naruto. Aku percaya, hanya saja—ini masih sulit untuk diterima." ujar Kakashi.

"Aku tahu." balas Naruto singkat.

"Sejak kapan hal ini terjadi? Maksudku sudah sejak kapan sosok itu menerormu?" tanya Kakashi lagi.

"Baru hari ini, tapi belakangan ini aku sering mimpi aneh. Dan aku tak tahu mimpi apa itu." jawab Naruto lirih. Sungguh hidupnya serasa semakin berat. Kemarin mimpi aneh, dan sekarang ia dijumpai sosok yang entah apa itu. _Double_ sial.

"Mungkin kau hanya lelah, Naruto. Nah istirahatlah, kau membutuhkannya. Lagipula ini sudah tengah malam." ucap Kakashi lembut.

Tak ingin berdebat lagi, Naruto hanya bisa mengalah dan menuruti ucapan Kakashi. Lagipula ucapan Kakashi ada benarnya juga, ia butuh istirahat dari semua hal ini—setidaknya untuk sementara ini. Naruto mulai melangkah menuju kamarnya yang terletak tak jauh dari ruang tamunya. Naruto meraih knop pintu kamarnya, namun sebelum ia benar-benar memasuki kamarnya, suara Kakashi mengintrupsinya.

"Aku akan menjagamu disini sampai kau tenang." ucap Kakashi.

Mendengar itu, Naruto reflek menghentikan langkahnya dan membuka suara kembali, "Tidak usah. Aku sudah lebih baik. Pulanglah, ini sudah larut. Dan maaf merepotkanmu." balas Naruto lirih.

Mendengar balasan itu Kakashi hanya bisa menghela nafas sembari memijat pangkal hidungnya. Ia beranjak dari posisinya, berjalan menuju pintu apartemen Naruto. Sebelum ia keluar, ia kembali berucap, "Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jika butuh sesuatu, kau bisa menghubungiku." ucapnya sembari melangkah keluar, sebelum Naruto sempat melontarkan jawabannya.

Naruto hanya diam tak menjawab penuturan yang Kakashi lontarkan. Dia menatap punggung lebar Kakashi dengan pandangan lelah. Bukan maksudnya untuk mengusir seniornya yang sudah menolongnya itu, tapi rasa tak ingin bergantung pada seseorang membuat Naruto melakukannya. Terutama Naruto tak ingin merepotkan Kakashi. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi jika Kakashi selalu membantunya. Ia hanya tak ingin memberi harapan lebih? Harapan? Sepertinya itu yang tengah Naruto rasakan. Sudah jelas terlihat bahwa seniornya itu mempunyai perasaan pada Naruto. Bahkan 2 bulan yang lalu senior Naruto itu telah mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Naruto, namun Naruto menolak. Enggan untuk menerima pernyataan cinta dari seniornya itu. Bukan karena Kakashi lelaki yang tidak baik—terlalu baik malah. Namun entah apa yang membuat Naruto masih enggan menyerahkan hatinya pada Kakashi. _"Bersahabat itu lebih baik."_ jawaban itulah yang Naruto berikan saat Kakashi menyatakan perasaannya padanya. Bersahabat jauh lebih indah bagi Naruto daripada mengikat hubungan dengan Kakashi, karena baginya Kakashi adalah sosok sahabat yang baik. Dan tentu Naruto tak ingin merusak hubungan persabatan itu.

Lelah memikirkan semuanya akhirnya Naruto memilih merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang kamarnya. Terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan hal lebih, cukup sudah. Ia membutuhkan istirahat untuk memulihkan seluruh energinya yang terkuras habis akibat insiden tadi. Perlahan kedua kelopak mata manis itu tertutup, menyembunyikan manik seindah shappire miliknya. Naruto siap menjelajah mimpi yang lebih indah dari duniannya.

 **~oOo~**

Kakashi mengendarai mobilnya, setelah keluar dari area parkir apartemen Naruto. Mobil _sport_ berwarna senada dengan surai miliknya itu membelah jalanan malam yang sudah terlihat sepi. Hanya beberapa minimarket 24 jam saja yang masih terlihat menghiasi malam. Kakashi melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Jarak apartemennya dengan apartemen Naruto memang lumayan jauh. Membutuhkan waktu sekitar setengah jam untuk sampai di apartemennya. Sembari menyetir dirinya masih memikirkan keadaan Naruto saat ini. Khawatir, itulah yang Kakashi rasakan. Melihat orang yang disayanginya itu dalam keadaan yang berbahaya membuatnya tak bisa berhenti menghawatirkannya. Kakashi menghela nafas pelan, sudah jelas Naruto adalah orang yang pernah menolaknya, namun entah mengapa ia tetap tak bisa menjauh dari Naruto, meskipun hatinya tersakiti. Sedikit ia bersyukur, meskipun Naruto telah menolaknya, namun setidaknya Naruto masih menganggapnya sebagai sahabat. Untuk saat ini status itu cukup untuk Kakashi, entah untuk kemudian hari.

Tak terasa perjalanannya sudah berakhir, ketika mobil miliknya memasuki area parkir apartemen. Mengendarai sambil memikirkan Naruto, membuatnya tanpa sadar sudah sampai di gedung apartmennya. Setelah mobilnya terparkir, Kakashi melangahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju _lobby_ gedung apartmennya. Ia memasuki _lift_ yang akan mengarahkannya menuju lantai 3, lantai dimana ruang apartmennya berada.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mencapai lantai 3. Kakashi keluar dari _lift_ dan mengarahkan langkahnya menuju apartemennya. Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah untuk sampai apartemennya. Namun langkah Kakashi terhenti, ketika netranya menangkap seseorang tengah berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya dengan posisi yang membelakanginya. Sosok dengan postur tubuh tinggi dengan surai raven yang membelakanginya itu nampaknya masih belum menyadari kedatangan Kakashi. Kakashi lebih mendekatkan langkahnya lagi, bermaksud menyapa seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu apartemenya.

Kakashi berdehem pelan, "Maaf sepertinya anda tengah menunggu seseorang?" ucapnya kepada sosok raven di hadapannya.

Sosok itu membalikkan badannya, dan menatap Kakashi dengan pandangan datar. Untuk sesaat Kakashi terdiam ketika sosok itu membalikkan badan. Kakashi bisa melihat wajah sosok itu. Wajah tampan dengan kulit putih yang cenderung pucat itu mampu membuat Kakashi sedikit terkejut. Tidak—Kakashi bukan terpesona akan wajah tampan itu! Melainkan—

"Maaf apa sebelumnya kita saling mengenal?" tanya Kakashi lagi. Ya, sebelumnya Kakashi tidak pernah bertemu dengan sosok itu. Inilah yang menjadi alasan mengapa ia sedikit terkejut. Mendapati orang asing berada di depan apartemenmu tentu akan menjadi tanda tanya besar bukan? Ah, jangan lupakan suasana saat ini sudah memasuki tengah malam. Itu lebih membuat tanda tanya semakin besar.

Sosok itu masih menatap Kakashi datar. Perlahan belah bibir pucat itu terbuka ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Jauhi milikku!" ucapnya dengan nada yang kelewat rendah.

Kakashi sedikit tersentak mendengar pernyataan bernada menusuk itu. Miliknya? Jangan gila! Mengenal sosok itu saja tidak, bagaimana bisa Kakashi mendekati—apa katanya tadi?

"Milikmu?" tanya Kakashi lagi. Kakashi mendengus geli. Apa seseorang barusaja mengirimkan seorang pelawak di tengah malam seperti ini untuk datang ke apartemennya? _"Astaga, ini kejutan konyol."_ batinya terkekeh geli.

"NARUTO!" ucap sosok pemuda raven itu lagi, dengan nada lebih menusuk dari yang sebelumnya.

Mendengar nama itu, membuat Kakashi bagai di tengah gurun pasir lalu disiram air hujan secara tiba-tiba—Mustahil! Apa hubungan pemuda raven itu dengan Naruto? Pikiran Kakashi terus berkecambuk,dengusan gelinya terhenti setelah pemuda raven itu menyebut nama seorang yang sangat dicintainya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan Naruto? Lalu siapa kau sebenar—"

"Jauhi! Atau kau akan tahu akibatnya!"

Ucapan Kakashi terpotong begitu saja oleh pemuda raven itu. Setelah berujar demikian, sosok raven itu melangkah menjauhi Kakashi yang masih bingung mencerna kejadian yang menimpanya saat ini. Ini terlalu sulit untuk di percaya. Bagaimana bisa sosok itu tahu tentang dirinya dan Naruto? Sedangkan Naruto tak pernah bercerita apapun mengenai dirinya yang sudah memiliki kekasih.

 **~oOo~**

Di sebuah mansion mewah, tepat di lantai dua mansion itu. Seorang pemuda berwajah tampan, berpostur tubuh tinggi tengah berdiri di sebuah balkon sembari sebelah tangannya mengenggam gelas berisi cairan merah pekat. Mata onyx itu menerawang memandang warna langit kelam malam itu. Sesaat kemudian, bibir pucat pemuda itu mengucap sesuatu.

"Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh milikku!" ucapnya dengan nada rendah yang begitu menusuk.

"Akan kubunuh siapapun yang berani menentangku!" lanjutnya lagi.

Pemuda itu mengenggam erat gelas yang tengah ia pegang. Genggaman itu semakin mengerat, hingga kuku jarinya memutih. Detik selanjutnya, gelas dalam genggaman pemuda itu pecah, menumpahkan isi berwarna merah kental di dalamnya. Cairan merah itu mengaliri telapak tangan pemuda itu. Membuat suasana mansion besar malam itu kian mencengkam.

 **~oOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **Note :**

 ***** Sasuke disini adalah seorang iblis yang menyamar menjadi manusia. Readers pasti udah tahu kan? Tahu dong? Jadi dia bisa berbuat apa aja semaunya, bagi dia nggak ada hal yang mustahil.

 **Question/Answer :**

Rein mau ringkas semua pertanyaan readers disini, karena kebanyakan pertanyaannya sama hehe :D biar lebih simpel, jadi Rein bakal jawab disini.

Q : Mahasiswa barunya Sasuke ya?

A : Udah terjawab di chap ini hihi :D

Q : Apa temen-temen Naruto bakalan mati semua?

A : Sepertinya iya, karena Rein udah buat jalan ceritanya seperti itu. :D

Q : Siapa wanita pirang panjang itu?

A : Itu masih rahasia, kalo dibilang sekarang nanti malah nggak seru dong haha :D

Q : Kapan Naruto hamil?

A : Mungkin di chap depan hehe :D ditunggu saja nee~

 **A/N** : Holla~ gimana chap ini? Semoga chap ini memuaskan. Maaf jika ada kesalahan penulisan. Baik typo atau alur yang nggak pas dsb. Apa chap ini kurang panjang? :O ini udah rein buat panjang lo hampir 6K word :D

Kemarin di chap 2 ada yang nanya, adegannya ada yang mirip sama film thailand? haha iya aku ambil sedikit scene dari film thai dg judul "Hashima Project". Soalnya Rein suka filmnya, apalagi pemainnya mike angelo #gaknanya :v

Sekedar peringatan aja, mungkin di chap depan bakalan ada adegan rape haha :D Mungkin disini scene SasuNaru masih dikit ya? Gomen~ rein sesuaiin sama alur yang udah rein buat hehe :D but untuk next chap semoga bisa lebih banyak lagi (-/\\-)

Rein ucapain banyak terimakasih buat yang udah Fav, Follow story abal saya. Terimakasih buat yang udah menyempatkan review arigatouu~ ^^ Maaf rein nggak bisa bales satu-satu, tapi rein udah baca review kalian ^^ Buat silent readers rein ucapin terimakasih juga, tapi sekali-kali nonggol boleh dong? hihi :D Maaf untuk update nya yang lama, Rein nulis nggak bisa selesai sehari dua hari saja, jadi butuh waktu yg lumayan supaya bisa maksimal (walaupun masih belum -,-) :D

Akhir kata…

 _ **Mind to review?**_

Kritik dan Saran juga boleh :)

 _ **Flame?**_

Boleh, rein persilahkan asal pake akun, alias harus log in, kalo nggak pake akun lebih baik tinggalkan saja cerita ini tanpa jejak 

_**Review kalian semangat Rein ^^**_

 _ **See u next chap ^^**_


	4. Things Happen

**Tittle : The Half Devil : REBORN**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Storyline : Shizuka Rein**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru, slight KakaNaru and other**

 **Genre : Supernatural, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Mystery, Tragedy**

 **Rated : M (for save)**

 **Cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and other**

 **Warning : Shounen-Ai, BL, Mpreg, Bloody Scene, Little bit horror, Lime, Lemon, Rape, YAOI, AU, OOC, Bad words, Typo(s), mess EYD**

 **A/N : Don't make it too serious, this is just fiction. Just for fun, enjoy this story~**

 **The Half Devil : REBORN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Three : Things Happen**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOo~**

Suasana pagi cerah ini tak membuat suasana hati seorang pemuda bernama Naruto ikut cerah. Ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju area taman kampusnya. Katakanlah ia menjalani aktifitasnya dengan rasa hambar. Seperti biasanya, pergi ke kampus, mengerjakan tugas kuliah lalu pulang ke apartemen. Monoton memang, tapi begitulah rutinitas seorang mahasiswa seperti Naruto. Jarang sekali ada hal yang spesial dalam hidupnya, semenjak dirinya menjadi mahasiswa. Naruto memang bukan tipe orang yang pendiam, justru sebaliknya, ia adalah tipe pemuda yang berisik dan _hiperaktif_. Namun rasanya sifat itu menguap hilang entah kemana semenjak dua minggu terakhir ini. Ia merasa banyak masalah yang membebani dirinya. Masih ingat dengan jelas, kejadian dua minggu yang lalu. Kejadian dimana ia dilecehkan oleh sosok tak dikenal di area gedung apartemenya sendiri. Sejak saat itu, ia menjadi tidak bersemangat. Belum lagi, mimpi aneh yang selalu menghantuinya setiap malam, juga rasa sering diamati ketika dirinya sedang sendiri, membuatnya lebih tertekan lagi. Ah ya, ditambah lagi dengan Kakashi yang menaruh perhatian lebih padanya semenjak kejadian itu. Hal itu membuat Naruto tertekan oleh rasa bersalah pada seniornya itu karena pernah menolaknya.

Naruto menghela nafas lelah, entah sudah berapa kali ia menghela nafas lelah di pagi yang cerah ini. Kata orang, banyak menghela nafas akan membuat kebahagiaanmu ikut terbang karenannya. Masa bodoh dengan kata orang. Nampaknya Naruto tak peduli akan pepatah itu, bahkan sebelum ia menghela nafas pun kebahagiaannya sudah menguap semenjak dirinya pulang dari berlibur. _Damn_ liburan gila itu! Itulah inti dari masalahnya selama ini.

Naruto melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya dengan langkah gontai. Pandangan matanya tertunduk kebawah, menyembunyikan wajah manisnya yang tampak kusut hari ini. Berjalan pelan sembari tak mempedulikan arah, ia masih tetap berjalan. Hingga beberapa langkah kemudian, tubuhnya serasa menabrak sesuatu. Selalu tidak fokus, sepertinya gambaran itu sangat cocok untuk Naruto ketika _mood_ nya sedang memburuk seperti saat ini.

"Sepertinya kau hobi sekali menabrak orang." sapa sebuah suara _baritone_ dengan nada datar kepada Naruto.

Mendengar sapaan itu, sontak Naruto mengangkat wajahnya. Sedetik kemudian Naruto dapat melihat sosok yang tengah ia tabrak. Mata _shappire_ cerah miliknya bertemu dengan _onyx_ kelam milik pemuda yang ia tabrak. Naruto tersenyum gugup kepada pemuda di hadapannya itu. Dengan cepat belah bibir ranumnya terbuka hendak mengucapkan sesuatu. "Sasuke?" gumam Naruto pelan, ketika ia tahu siapa yang tengah ia tabrak. "Ah, maaf. Aku tidak sengaja." lanjutnya sembari tersenyum gugup.

Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu memandang Naruto dengan intens. Alisnya mengernyit bingung, ketika melihat wajah Naruto yang tampak kusut. Ia berdehem pelan, "Kau bisa membunuh orang jika berjalan seperti itu." lanjut Sasuke lagi, masih dengan nada bicara yang datar.

Naruto membatu sejenak mendengar penuturan pemuda _stoic_ di hadapannya itu. Membunuh? Kata itu masih sulit dicerna oleh otaknya. Memangnya siapa yang akan terbunuh hanya karena tertabrak oleh dirinya?

"Maksudmu jika aku menabrak orang-orang dengan cara berjalanku ini?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

Merasa bahwa gumaman Sasuke itu berarti 'iya', seketika Naruto terkikik geli. "Tidak ada yang akan terbunuh hanya karena tertabrak olehku." balas Naruto masih disertai kikikan geli.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis hingga hal itu tak disadari oleh Naruto. Jujur, ia lebih senang melihat Naruto yang tertawa seperti ini daripada berwajah kusut seperti yang sebelumnya. Karena baginya Naruto lebih tampak manis ketika bisa tersenyum. Dengan cepat ia menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto, dan berujar pelan, "Ikutlah denganku." ucapnya sembari menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto dan mulai menjauh dari jalanan di taman itu. Sasuke berniat membawa Naruto kesalah satu bangku yang ada di taman itu, bermaksud agar ia bisa berbicara banyak bersama Naruto.

Naruto yang terkejut akan tindakan Sasuke hanya bisa diam dan menuruti Sasuke. Belum sempat ia berucap pergelangan tangannya sudah lebih dulu dicekal oleh Sasuke, membuat Naruto mau tak mau menurutinya. Dengan langkah yang sedikit tersendat ia mengikuti langkah kaki Sasuke, yang melangkah jauh lebih lebar dari langkahnya. Tak ayal, hal ini membuat Naruto sedikit kesulitan mengikuti langkah Sasuke. Sampai beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya disalah satu bangku taman itu. Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya terlebih dahulu, baru kemudian memberi isyarat kepada Naruto agar ikut duduk. Lagi-lagi ia hanya bisa menurutinya. Dengan sedikit gugup ia menjatuhkan kedua bokongnya tepat di samping Sasuke. Duduk di samping Sasuke membuatnya sedikit gugup. Entah mengapa jantungnya sedikit terpacu, aliran darahnya serasa tersendat dan desiran aneh pada hatinya mulai merambat.

Memilih mengabaikan perasaan aneh yang menjalari hatinya. Naruto berucap, "Mengapa kau membawaku kemari?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Naruto. Dengan santai ia menjawab, "Jika ingin melamun lebih baik jangan berjalan." jawab Sasuke datar. Kemudian ia menghela nafas sejenak. "Kau bisa melukai dirimu jika berjalan sambil melamun." lanjutnya.

Mendengar jawaban itu Naruto semakin gugup saja. Apa barusaja ia mendapat perhatian? Bukannya ia merasa percaya diri, akan tetapi ia merasa jawaban yang diberikan Sasuke mengandung unsur perhatian yang tersirat di dalamnya. Sedetik kemudian Naruto tersentak kaget dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Konyol! Mengapa ia berfikiran seperti itu? Ia baru mengenal sosok Sasuke dua minggu ini, namun mengapa ia bisa berfikiran seperti itu. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Seorang pemuda jenius dan tampan macam Sasuke mana mungkin menaruh perhatian padanya. Ditambah lagi dengan sifat dingin yang dimiliki Sasuke, mustahil ia mengkhawatirkan seseorang. Menurut Naruto, tipe pemuda seperti Sasuke hanya mencintai dirinya sendiri.

"Apa itu artinya kau menghkawatirkanku?" tanya Naruto sedikit bercanda. Ia meneliti ekspresi dan reaksi dari Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh dan menatap Naruto datar. Astaga! Itu reaksi yang tidak diharapkan oleh Naruto. Dengan gugup Naruto kembali berucap, "Haha…aku hanya bercanda." ucapnya sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Sasuke hanya memandang Naruto yang tengah gugup dengan pandangan datar. Ia khawatir? Mungkin. Tapi ia tidak bisa mengatakannya. Akan menjadi hal yang lucu jika tiba-tiba ia mengatakan, _"Iya aku mengkhawatirkanmu, karena aku menyayangimu!" Hell_! Yang benar saja! Yang ada Naruto malah berlari ketakutan. Mendengar seorang yang belum lama kau kenal tiba-tiba mengatakan bahwa ia menyayangimu pastilah menjadi hal yang—aneh?

"Hn." Sasuke bergumam sebagai respon atas ucapan Naruto.

Lagi-lagi gumaman yang selalu Sasuke keluarkan sebagai respon. Hal itu membuat Naruto sedikit jengah. Ini tak menghibur sama sekali. Naruto pikir jika Sasuke mengajaknya ke taman kampus ini bisa sedikit menghiburnya. Lupakan soal kata menghibur, bahkan Naruto baru ingin mulai mengajak bercanda Sasuke saja hanya tatapan datar yang ia dapat. _"Sasuke ini manusia atau patung es sih?"_ batin Naruto heran.

"Emm…Sasuke? Mengapa kau tidak mengikuti kelas?" tanya Naruto memecah suasana.

Sasuke menoleh dan menghembuskan nafas pelan, "Bagaimana jika pertanyaan itu dibalik?"

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan memperlihatkan senyum lima jarinya. "Aku malas masuk kelas. Membosankan!" keluhnya kemudian.

"Kalau begitu kita sama." ucap Sasuke masih dengan nada datar khasnya.

Naruto melotot tak percaya dengan ucapan Sasuke. Apa itu tandanya mereka sehati? Tolong jangan ucapkan kalimat itu, karena itu menggelikan bagi Naruto. Bukannya apa, Naruto hanya tidak ingin terlalu percaya diri. Sudah dua kali hari ini Sasuke membuatnya terlalu percaya diri. Dan tentu hal itu membuat debaran jantungnya menjadi tak karuan apalagi ketika ia menatap mata kelam milik Sasuke.

"Apa kau mencoba mengikutiku? Ahh…maksudku—"

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri! Aku hanya bosan saja." potong Sasuke sebelum Naruto sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Naruto hanya menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan memajukan sedikit bibir ranumnya. "Hei! Aku tidak terlalu percaya diri, kau saja yang salah sangka." ucap Naruto kesal.

Sasuke hanya terkekeh pelan melihat kelakuan serta gerutuan kesal Naruto. Diam-diam ia memperhatikan Naruto dengan begitu intens. Namun hal itu sama sekali tidak disadari oleh Naruto. Sasuke terlalu pandai menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

Lama mereka menghabiskan waktu di taman itu. Menceritakan semua kisah masing-masing, sesekali juga bercanda dan tertawa kecil, meski dalam hal ini Narutolah yang bersikap lebih _aktif_ dibanding Sasuke yang memilih bersikap _pasif_. Namun tak sedikitpun ia melewatkan cerita Naruto meski ia terlihat pasif. Sejenak keadaan ini membuat Naruto seolah lupa dengan masalahnya. Entah mengapa, kehadiran Sasuke sedikit membuka ruam gelap dalam hidupnya. Setidaknya ia bisa sedikit melupakan semuanya, meski tak dapat dipungkiri, ia akan mengingat semua masalahnya lagi nanti. Mereka menghabiskan jam kuliah ini untuk berbagi cerita di taman ini. Setidaknya, meskipun Sasuke adalah mahasiswa baru, namun karena hal ini Naruto bisa lebih mengenal Sasuke. Harus Naruto akui, ini pertama kalinya ia berbicara panjang lebar bersama Sasuke. Selama Sasuke menjadi mahasiswa baru dikelasnya, baru kali ini ia bisa berbicara sepenjang ini kepada Sasuke. Biasanya di kelas Sasuke hanya berbicara singkat dan seperlunya menanggapi teman sekelasnya bahkan Naruto. Namun berbeda hari ini, sosok Sasuke sedikit lebih terbuka. Belum lagi Naruto sempat menangkap sosok Sasuke yang tersenyum, hal yang sangat jarang Sasuke lakukan ketika berada di kelas.

 **~oOo~**

Mobil _sport_ berwana silver terlihat memasuki area parkir Universitas Tokyo. Beberapa saat kemudian pintu mobil itu terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok laki-laki tinggi dengan warna surai yang senada dengan mobil _sport_ nya. Meski sebagian wajahnya tertutupi masker, namun hal ini sama sekali tak membuat ia kehilangan ketampanannya. Laki-laki bernama Kakashi itu memincingkan matanya tajam. Sesekali matanya juga melirik pergelangan tangan kirinya, dimana terdapat jam tangan bermerk terkenal bertengger manis disana. Jam menunjukkan pukul 13:00, seharusnya orang yang tengah ia cari sudah menyelesaikan kuliahnya hari ini.

"Dimana Naruto? Biasanya dia sudah selesai dengan kuliahnya." tanyanya entah pada siapa. Kakashi melihat sekeliling area kampus itu. Biasanya Naruto akan menunggunya disana, tapi entah mengapa hari ini tidak seperti biasanya. Kemarin Kakashi dan Naruto sempat membuat janji akan pergi bersama hari ini, dan Kakashi bermaksud menjemput Naruto hari ini. Apa mungkin Naruto melupakannya janjinya dan sekarang sudah kembali ke apartemennya?

"Lebih baik kucari dulu, sebelum aku mencarinya di apartemen." ucap Kakashi pada dirinya sendiri. Ia memutuskan akan mencari Naruto di sekitar kampus terlebih dahulu baru ia akan pergi ke apartemen Naruto jika Naruto benar-benar sudah pulang.

Setelah memutuskan hal itu, Kakashi berjalan menyusuri kampus itu. Jujur Kakashi belum pernah memasuki area Universitas Tokyo sebelumnya, dikarenakan ia berbeda Universitas dengan Naruto. Kakashi bukanlah mahasiswa Universitas Tokyo. Kakashi lebih memilih Universitas Waseda sebagai tempatnya menimba ilmu. Meski Universitas Waseda termasuk universitas swasta, namun kwalitas pendidikan disana tak kalah dengan universitas negri di Tokyo. Universitas Waseda termasuk universitas paling _prestisius_ di Kota Tokyo. Dimana Program Sastra sangat terkenal di sana. Maka dari itu Kakashi memilih universitas tersebut karena ia sangat tertarik dengan Sastra.

Beberapa menit setelah ia menyusuri area kampus itu. Namun tanda-tanda keberadaan Naruto nihil. Ia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak di area taman kampus. Hanya tinggal area taman yang belum ia jamah. Ia mengamati sekeliling taman itu. Sedetik, dua detik kemudian, mata Kakashi menangkap sesosok yang sangat dikenalnya, sekaligus sosok yang tengah ia cari. Pemuda pirang, berkulit semanis madu, tak salah lagi itu Naruto. Kakashi buru-buru melangkah, namun terhenti ketika matanya menangkap sosok lain yang tengah bersama Naruto. Seorang pemuda berambut raven dengan kulit pucat. Kakashi berfikir sejenak, _"Bukankah pemuda itu, pemuda yang menemuiku tempo hari?"_ batinnya. Hal ini membuat Kakashi bingung, pikirannya berkecambuk.

"Apa benar Naruto memiliki hubungan dengan pemuda itu?" tanya Kakashi lirih entah kepada siapa. Entah bagaimana mulanya, hatinya tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit, memikirkan kemungkinan yang ada. Matanya yang merekam kejadian antara Naruto dan pemuda itu saat ini membuatnya semakin sakit. Dengan kedua matanya sendiri, Kakashi bisa melihat, bagaimana Naruto bisa tersenyum begitu lepas bersama pemuda itu. Hal yang sangat jarang terjadi ketika Naruto bersamanya. Kelihatannya Naruto begitu akrab dengan pemuda itu. Naruto tampak begitu lepas dan tanpa di buat-buat. Ada rasa iri menyelipi hati Kakashi saat ini ketika melihat Naruto bersikap berbeda ketika bersama dirinya, tidak seperti saat bersama pemuda itu. Apa Naruto benar-benar memiliki hubungan dengan pemuda itu? Tanda tanya besar itu yang memenuhi pikirannya.

Kakashi memantapkan hatinya untuk menghampiri Naruto. Meski tak ingin merusak momen Naruto bersama pemuda itu, tapi jika ia tidak menghampiri Naruto sekarang janjinya untuk pergi bersama Naruto hari ini hanya akan jadi wacana saja. Maka dari itu ia berniat untuk menghampiri Naruto, meski Naruto tampak asik bersama pemuda itu. Dengan langkah santai, dan cuek Kakashi menghampiri Naruto yang masih asik bersama pemuda raven disalah satu bangku taman.

"Naruto…" panggil Kakashi.

Naruto yang tengah asik berbicara dengan Sasuke langsung menghentikan kegiatannya ketika ia mendengar seseorang memanggilanya. Ia menolehkan kepala bersurai pirang miliknya. _Shappire_ kembar itu sedikit membulat ketika melihat siapa orang yang tengah memanggilnya itu.

"Kakashi?" tanya Naruto sedikit heran, mendapati seniornya sewaktu SMA itu tiba-tiba ada di kampusnya. "Ada apa, sampai menemuiku kemari?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Kakashi menghela nafas pelan ketika mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Jadi Naruto melupakan janjinya kemarin? Bibir tipis di balik masker itu tersenyum kecut. "Bukankah kemarin kita membuat janji untuk pergi bersama hari ini, Naruto?" tanya balik Kakashi.

Naruto sedikit tersentak kaget ketika mendengar pertanyaan Kakashi itu. Ia ingat sekarang, kemarin dia dan Kakashi membuat janji untuk pergi bersama hari ini. Itu alasan mengapa Kakashi menjemputnya kemari. Akibat terlalu larut dengan kegiatannya bersama Sasuke membuat Naruto melupakan segalanya. Ia merutuki dirinya yang dengan bodohnya bisa melupakan janjinya sendiri.

Dengan gugup Naruto berucap, "Maaf aku melupakannya. Emm…bagaimana kalo kita pergi saja sekarang?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Kakashi hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai respon. Matanya sesekali melirik ekspersi pemuda raven yang duduk di samping Naruto. Ekspresi pemuda itu sedari tadi hanya datar-datar saja. Seharusnya ia marah bukan jika Naruto akan pergi dengannya? Jika memang Naruto itu 'Miliknya'? Tapi pemuda itu hanya menatap Kakashi dengan pandangan datar. Entahlah, Kakashi tak terlalu pusing akan hal itu. Yang terpenting baginya Naruto bisa pergi bersamanya hari ini. Meskipun jika pemuda raven itu adalah kekasih Naruto, toh jika Naruto mau pergi dengannya ia juga tak peduli.

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya, dan menepuk sedikit kedua bokongnya agar debu yang mungkin tertempel disana menghilang. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sasuke, yang masih enggan beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Bibir ranum milik Naruto terbuka ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, "Sasuke, aku pergi dulu nee~. Terimakasih untuk hari ini." ucap Naruto dengan senyum tulus, memperlihatkan bibir ranumnya yang melengkung bagai bulan sabit.

Sasuke enggan menatap Naruto karena di samping Naruto ada Kakashi yang berdiri kokoh. Sasuke hanya mendengus malas. Moodnya yang semula bagus menjadi buruk ketika Kakashi dengan seenaknya mengajak Naruto pergi. Sebenarnya ia geram dengan apa yang dilakukan Kakashi, namun ia enggan menampilkan ekspresinya. Ia terlalu pintar untuk menyenyembunyikan ekspresinya, sehingga tak banyak yang tahu bahwa saat ini ia tengah geram, bahkan Naruto pun tak mengetahuinya.

"Hn." Alhasil Sasuke hanya bergumam malas sebagai jawaban. Bahkan ia tak menatap Naruto sedikitpun, ia hanya memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto.

Mendengar respon dari Sasuke, Naruto hanya tersenyum maklum. Memaklumi sifat Sasuke yang bisa cepat berubah menjadi dingin kembali. Meski begitu, setidaknya Sasuke mau menjawabnya, dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya. Detik selanjutnya Naruto membalikkan badannya dan mulai melangkah menjauhi Sasuke yang masih enggan bergeming. Diiringi Kakashi yang melangkah di sampingnya.

 **~oOo~**

Sasuke menatap punggung sempit Naruto yang mulai menjauh. Mata _onyx_ nya menatap tajam punggung milik Kakashi. Ia mengeram marah ketika matanya menangkap Kakashi yang mengenggam tangan Naruto. Netranya merekam kejadian yang begitu memuakkan baginya. Berani-beraninya Kakashi menentang apa yang pernah ia peringatkan padanya. Perlahan-lahan punggung sempit Naruto semakin terlihat mengecil seiring jaraknya yang mulai menjauhi taman tersebut. Taman semakin sepi sepeninggal Naruto juga Kakashi, menyisakan Sasuke yang nampak enggan untuk beranjak. Mata _onyx_ miliknya berkilat tajam. Gigi-gigi Sasuke bergemeletuk menahan amarah. Tangannya mengepal erat hingga kuku jarinya memutih.

Bibir tipis pucat itu terbuka, mengalunkan suara yang begitu mengancam. "Kau menantangku rupanya, Kakashi?" kemudian Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya. "Bersenanglah selagi kau masih bisa bernafas." lanjutnya dengan desis mengerikan.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, membuat mata _onyx_ sekelam malam itu tertutup kelopak mata pucat miliknya. Kemudian ia membuka kedua matanya lagi, kali ini disertai kilatan tajam yang begitu menusuk.

"Kau akan menjadi milikku untuk kedua kalinya, Naruto." ucapnya kemudian.

"Dan aku tak suka orang lain menyentuh apa yang menjadi milikku. Akan kutunjukkan akibat menentangku, Kakashi." ucapnya lagi.

Setelah berucap, Sasuke berjalan menjauh meninggalkan area taman kampus. Kelakuan Kakashi hari ini benar-benar membuat Sasuke marah. Itu sama artinya ia telah mengibarkan bendera perang dengan Sasuke karena berani menentangnya.

 **~oOo~**

Suasana beranjak malam, sang raja siang telah turun dari tahtanya dan digantikan sang raja malam. Malam di Kota Tokyo terbilang indah, lampu dan cahaya Kota Tokyo terlihat bergemerlap bagai bintang di langit malam. Sebuah mobil sport berwarna silver terlihat berhenti di depan gedung apartemen. Seorang pemuda berkulit tan serta bersurai pirang terlihat keluar dari balik pintu penumpang. Naruto—nama pemuda itu—tersenyum kecil kepada seorang dibalik pintu kemudi yang baru saja ikut keluar bersamanya. Pemuda bersurai silver itu membalas senyum Naruto dengan senyum tulus dibalik masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Naruto melirik pergelangan tangannya, jam menunjukkan pukul 21:00. Dengan cepat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda bersurai silver di hadapannya itu. "Emm…Kakashi, sudah malam. Aku masuk dulu nee~" ucap Naruto sembari tersenyum kecil diakhir kalimatnya.

Pemuda bernama Kakashi itu tersenyum lembut dibalik maskernya. Sebelah tangannya ia arahkan pada pipi _chubby_ bergaris milik Naruto. Dengan tulus ia berucap, "Masuklah ini sudah malam, udara malam tidak baik untukmu." kemudian ia mengakhiri kalimat itu dengan senyum lembut.

Naruto sedikit terhentak kaget ketika Kakashi mengarahkan telapak tangannya kearah wajahnya dan mengelusnya dengan lembut. Dengan lembut Naruto menurunkan tangan Kakashi dari wajahnya. "A-aku masuk dulu." dengan gugup Naruto mengucapkannya, sembari mulai melangkah menjauhi Kakashi yang nampak kecewa karena ia menurunkan tangan Kakashi dari wajahnya.

Baru beberapa langkah berjalan, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapati Kakashi yang masih berdiri di samping mobilnya sembari pandangan Kakashi mengarah padanya.

"Aku lupa, terimakasih untuk hari ini, Kakashi." ucap Naruto sembari tersenyum tulus. Setelahnya ia melanjutkan langkahnya kembali.

Kakashi hanya bisa menatap punggung sempit Naruto yang mulai menghilang masuk kedalam area gedung apartemennya. Dengan lesu, Kakashi memasuki mobilnya dan dengan segera melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Hatinya sedikit senang meski lebih banyak kesedihan yang mendominasinya. Setidaknya ia bisa menghabiskan waktu seharian ini bersama Naruto, meski siang tadi harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Naruto terlihat lebih bahagia bersama pemuda bersurai raven yang pernah memintanya untuk menjauhi Naruto. Masih dengan perasaan gusar, Kakashi mencoba berkonsentrasi menjalankan mobil _sport_ nya menuju apartemennya.

 **~oOo~**

Naruto memasuki area _lobby_ gedung apartemennya. Seperti biasa suasana _lobby_ sudah sepi. Memang ini baru menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, namun _lobby_ apartemen Naruto sudah sepi. Tanpa mempedulikan apapun, Naruto tetap berjalan menuju _lift_ yang akan mengantarkannya ke lantai 7 tepat dimana apartemennya berada. Dengan langkah gusar Naruto berjalan menuju pintu _lift_. Jujur suasana yang sepi membuat Naruto takut, belum lagi ia masih trauma dengan apa yang menimpanya 2 minggu yang lalu. Tangannya terulur menyentuh tombol _lift_. Naruto menunggu sampai pintu _lift_ terbuka, harapannya saat ini adalah _lift_ tidak mengalami kerusakan seperti tempo hari. Ia tak mau dan takkan mau lagi jika menggunakan tangga, cukup saat itu saja, dan ia tak ingin kejadian yang sama terulang lagi. Untuk beberapa Saat pintu _lift_ masih setia tertutup. Angin berhembus membelai tengkuk terbuka Naruto, membuat bulu kuduk Naruto meremang seketika. Naruto merasakan tiba-tiba suasana menjadi dingin, dirinya seperti diintimidasi oleh seseorang. Naruto menolehkan kepalanya, mata shappire itu mengamati sekelilingnya. Nihil. Tak ada seorangpun disana kecuali dirinya. Namun anehnya Naruto merasa ada seseorang yang mengamatinya. Dengan cepat Naruto memencet tombol _lift_ dengan tidak sabarnya.

"Cepat terbuka! Buka! Brengsek!" umpat Naruto kesal karena pintu lift tak kunjung terbuka. Saking kesalnya, ia mengunakan kakinya untuk menendang-nendang pintu _lift_ itu.

Naruto menghentikan aksinya ketika tiba-tiba merasakan seseorang yang menyentuh pundaknya. Kulit tangan yang dingin itu menepuk pundak Naruto dengan lembut. Naruto gugup, tubuhnya gemetar tak terkendali. Keringat dingin mulai mengaliri pelipisnya. _Shit_! Jangan katakan kejadian itu akan terulang kembali! Ingin rasanya Naruto berlari dari tempat itu sekarang juga. Namun rasanya kakinya sulit untuk digerakkan. Kaki-kakinya serasa lemas seperti _jelly_. Bagaimana jika yang menepuk pundaknya itu adalah sosok yang melecehkannya tempo hari? Tidak-tidak. Naruto harus bisa berfikir jernih untuk saat ini. Ia memantapkan dirinya untuk menoleh dan mendapati siapa gerangan yang tengah menepuk pundaknya itu.

Naruto menoleh, mata shappirenya membelalak kaget, mendapati siapa yang menepuk pundaknya itu. Dengan gemetar bibir ranum Naruto mencoba berucap, "U-utakata-san?" ucap Naruto ketika mendapati seorang pria tinggi dengan surai coklat dengan poni yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, ternyata adalah pelaku penepukan itu.

Pria bernama Utakata itu hanya tersenyum kecil mendapati Naruto seperti orang kesetanan, dan menendang-nendang pintu _lift_ yang tertutup. Ia menggeleng pelan, "Bukan begitu caranya jika ingin pintu lift terbuka." ucapnya sembari menekan tombol buka pada _lift_ itu. "Memangnya sudah berapa lama kau tinggal disini, Naruto? Apa begitu caranya membuka _lift_?" ucap pria itu lagi, sembari terkikik geli.

"T-tidak, hanya saja sepertinya tadi macet." jawab Naruto gugup.

Mendapati Utakata yang tengah menepuknya, Naruto bisa bernafas lega. Meski ia terlihat bodoh di depan Utakata karena menggedor-gedor _lift_ seperti orang kesetanan, tapi tak apa, yang terpenting baginya bukan sosok mengerikan seperti tempo hari. Beruntung ada Utakata, tetangganya yang berada dilantai yang sama dengannya, jadi ia tak perlu lagi sendiri.

Beberpa saat kemudian pintu lift terbuka setelah Utakata menekannya. Dengan gugup Naruto mengikuti Utakata masuk kedalam _lift_. Serasa aneh memang, pintu _lift_ tidak bisa terbuka jika Naruto yang memencetnya. Tapi ketika Utakata yang memencetnya kenapa bisa? Entahlah. Naruto tak ingin ambil pusing yang terpenting ia masih aman untuk saat ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu _lift_ terbuka dan kini mereka telah sampai di lantai 7 dimana letak ruang apartemen mereka berada. Naruto yang keluar terlebih dahulu lalu membungkuk pada Utakata dan mengucapkan selamat malam sebagai tanda perpisahan. Setelahnya Naruto berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya.

Naruto bergegas masuk kedalam apartemennya, ketika ia berhasil membuka pintu apartemennya dengan kode rahasia. Naruto memasuki apartemennya, dan langsung menuju kamarnya. Segera saja, ia langsung merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur empuk miliknya. Rasanya sangat nyaman, kasur empuk miliknya serasa menghisap seluruh penatnya. Meski begitu, sebelum terlarut kenyaman ranjangnya, Naruto bergegas bangkit lalu menuju kamar mandi. Setidaknya sebelum tidur ia ingin membersihkan dirinya terlebih dahulu. Naruto lebih nyenyak tertidur jika dalam keadaan bersih. Mengambil handuk dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya, Naruto bergegas untuk mandi. Beberapa detik setelahnya suara gemercik air mulai memenuhi ruangan itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto keluar dari kamar mandinya, dengan handuk yang meliliti pinggangnya. Surai pirangnya merunduk layu akibat tersiram air, masih terlihat beberapa tetesan air pada surai pirang miliknya. Dengan cepat Naruto mengambil baju tidurnya lalu memakainya. Setelahnya, Naruto merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang empuk miliknya. Tubuhnya serasa nyaman seketika. Kemudian ia mulai menutup kedua manik indahnya dengan kelopak semanis madu miliknya. Naruto kini siap menuju alam mimpi.

 **~oOo~**

 _Seorang pemuda pirang dan pemuda raven terlihat tengah berdiri di tepian batu karang. Dimana pemuda pirang bermata shappire tengah dipeluk dari belakang oleh seorang pemuda raven bermata onyx. Pemuda pirang itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pemuda di belakangnya, sedang kedua tangan pemuda raven itu memeluk erat pinggang pemuda di depannya. Seulas senyum kebahagiaan terpancar dari keduanya._

 _Pemuda raven mendekatkan wajahnya, hingga tepat di samping telinga pemuda pirang. Bibir tipisnya terbuka dan berbisik lembut, "Bukankah ini indah? Senja. Kau selalu menyukainya bukan?" pemuda itu tersenyum tulus diakhir kalimatnya._

 _Pemuda pirang itu menoleh ke arah sampingnya, tepat dimana kekasihnya itu berbisik lembut. Ia mendongak dengan posisi kepala sedikit miring. Wajahnya kini begitu dekat dengan pemuda raven itu. Pemuda pirang manis itu tersenyum manis, membentuk lengkungan sabit di bibir ranumnya. "Sangat…" balasnya lembut. Ia tersenyum lagi, "Kau tahu apa yang lebih indah dari senja?" tanya pemuda pirang itu lagi._

 _Pemuda raven itu mengernyitkan alisnya, pertanda ia bingung dengan ucapan kekasihnya. Dengan seulas senyum lembut, ia kembali membuka suara, "Apa ada yang lebih indah dari senja?" tanyanya kembali._

 _Pemuda pirang itu terkekeh geli, ia menatap dalam mata onyx milik pemuda yang telah mengikat hatinya itu. "Tentu ada." ucapnya lagi._

 _"Kau mau tahu?" tanya pemuda pirang itu lagi._

 _"Hn?" guman pemuda raven itu bingung atas apa yang diucapkan kekasih hatinya itu._

 _"Kau…" ucap pemuda pirang itu sembari tersenyum tulus. Ia membalikkan badannya, hingga kini ia tepat berhadapan dengan kekasihnya. Ia sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengarahkan telapak tangan halusnya untuk menyentuh pipi tirus kekasihnya._

 _"Benarkah?" ucap pemuda raven itu. Ia mengenggam tangan kekasihnya yang tengah menyentuh pipinya lembut. Ia tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada pemuda pirang di hadapannya. Hingga kini hidung bangir keduanya saling bersentuhan._

 _"Aku ingin membuktikan jika apa yang kau ucapkan itu bukan kebohongan." ucap pemuda raven itu lagi. Detik selanjutnya, ia menyentuhkan bibir tipisnya dengan bibir ranum milik kekasihnya. Ia mengecup lembut bibir kekasihnya itu. Sesekali ia memberikan hisapan lembut. Begitupun kekasihnya itu membalas ciumannya tak kalah lembut. Ia tersenyum dalam hati, "Jadi benar kau tak berbohong?" batin pemuda raven itu dalam hati. Kenyataan itu seolah memekarkan bunga di hatinya. Kupu-kupu seakan-akan beterbangan memenuhi rongga perutnya. Ia bahagia—tentu saja._

 _Beberapa saat kemudian, kedua bibir pemuda itu terlepas. Ketika keduanya membutuhkan pasokan oksigen. Tak lupa keduanya saling menampilkan senyuman manis. Pemuda pirang itu tadinya terkejut akan apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya. Namun ketika ciuman lembut itu berlangsung ia tahu, apa yang dimaksud kekasihnya itu._

 _"Jadi kau benar tidak berbohong." tutur pemuda raven itu selepas ciumannya pada kekasihnya._

 _"Aku takkan pernah berbohong padamu." balas pemuda pirang itu tulus. Ia menggerakkan badannya kedepan, hingga kini tubuhnya dengan kekasihnya saling berhimpit. Dengan cepat ia memeluk tubuh kekasihnya erat, dan menenggelamkan kepala bersurai pirang miliknya tepat di dada bidang kekasihnya. Ia berbisik kecil di dalam dekapan kekasihnya. "Karena aku mencintaimu." ucapnya dengan nada lirih, meski begitu terdapat ketulusan di dalamnya._

 _Mendengar itu, pemuda raven itu hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia. Ia mengusap surai pirang kekasihnya lembut. Semakin dalam ia mengeratkan pelukan tubuh kekasihnya. "Aku tahu, dan akupun juga begitu." ucapnya sembari memejamkan matanya, mencoba menikmati suasana seperti ini. Demi apapun ia takkan pernah melepas pemuda pirang yang telah mengikat hatinya itu. Ia akan mempertahankan pemuda pirang yang menjadi kekasihnya itu. Sekalipun nyawanya, ia akan pertaruhkan untuk kekasihnya itu._

 **~oOo~**

Naruto terbangun dari tidur pulasnya. Peluh mengaliri pelipisnya, deru nafasnya memburu serta degup jantungnya berpacu lebih keras. Ia benar-benar terkejut. Lagi-lagi mimpi itu. Mimpi aneh yang selalu membelengunya setiap malam. Ia benar-benar tertekan akan hal ini. Naruto mencoba tenang dan menormalkan detak jantungnya. Ia menghirup oksigen lalu menghembuskannya pelan. Ia melakukannya berulang kali hingga dirinya tenang.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, belum sempat Naruto menormalkan nafasnya, ia harus tersentak lagi ketika tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang melewati balkon kamarnya. Jendela kamarnya terbuka lebar, seiring dorongan keras angin yang berhembus itu. Naruto menoleh, jantungnya berpacu kembali. Ia merinding ketakutan. Tak biasanya angin berhembus begitu kencang. Namun rasanya malam ini berbeda, perasaannya mendadak tak enak. Perasaan takut menyelubungi hatinya. Dengan segera Naruto bangkit dari posisinya, dan berjalan menuju ke arah jendela kamar yang terbuka. Dengan perasaan gugup Naruto memantapkan langkahnya. Ia menutup jendela kamarnya dan menguncinya. Ia mengamati sekeliling balkon kamarnya, tak ada hal yang aneh. Hanya ada bulan bulat sempurna tengah bertengger manis menghiasi langit malam tanpa bintang. Ternyata malam ini bulan purnama. Namun aneh rasanya, bulan purnama malam ini terasa berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Setelah mengunci jendelanya Naruto menutup tirai jendelanya dan bersiap kembali ke arah ranjangnya. Namun ia membeku seketika, bulu kuduknya tiba-tiba meremang. Perasaannya semakin tak menentu. Jantungnya berpacu untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa. Dengan cepat Naruto membalikkan badannya. Ia ingin secepatnya kembali ke ranjangnya. Namun apa yang disaksikan netranya membuatnya mendadak kaku. Tepat beberapa langkah di depannya, Naruto menangkap sesosok tinggi berpakaian serba hitam tengah berdiri membelakanginya. Suasana kamar Naruto yang remang membuatnya tak bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok itu. Naruto bergidik ngeri, apapun sesuatu yang berada di hadapannya itu, pasti bukanlah sesuatu yang baik. Benar-benar tidak baik.

Sosok hitam itu membalikkan badannya, memperlihatkan wajah yang tak terlalu jelas. Namun satu yang begitu jelas, netra sewarna darah milik sosok itu menyala bagai bara api. Mata berukir mirip bunga krisan itu menatap tajam Naruto yang ketakutan. Sosok itu menyeringai, ketika melihat Naruto yang ketakutan sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya di jendela kamar itu. Sosok itu melangkah mendekati Naruto yang masih bergetar ketakutan.

Melihat sosok itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya, Naruto semakin bergetar ketakutan. Tubuhnya dipenuhi keringat dingin. Ia benar-benar ketakutan sekarang. Dengan bibir bergetar, ia berucap, "S-sispa kau? Bagaimana bisa kau masuk kemari?" tanya Naruto takut-takut. "Siapapun kau. Kubilang jangan mendekat!" ucap Naruto lagi, kali ini nada suaranya lebih lantang. Naruto mencoba menguatkan dirinya agar ia tak jatuh karena kakinya yang serasa lemas.

Sosok itu tampak mengacuhkan ucapan Naruto. Dengan kecepatan kilat ia meraih tubuh Naruto yang mencoba melarikan diri. Sontak hal itu membuat Naruto semakin ketakutan. Tepat di depan wajahnya ia bisa melihat mata itu. Mata yang terkesan indah namum mengerikan. Naruto mencoba memberontak sekuat tenaga ketika sosok itu mencekal lengannya.

"Lepaskan aku brengsek!" berontak Naruto lagi.

Sosok itu membisu, tanpa aba apa lagi ia mencekal kedua tangan Naruto begitu erat. Dengan cepat ia memajukan wajahnya ke arah wajah Naruto yang sudah memucat. Bibir dingin milik sosok itu dengan beringas melumat bibir Naruto kasar. Ia menghisap dan melumat bibir Naruto dengan tidak sabar.

"Hmphhh-hmph…lepmhh-pas!" ucap Naruto di sela ciuman paksa itu. Namun sosok itu tak mengubrisnya sama sekali. Sosok itu malah mengigit kecil bibir Naruto hingga bibir Naruto terbuka. Langsung saja setelahnya, ia melesakkan lidahnya kedalam gua hangat Naruto. Hal ini sontak membuat Naruto membelalakan matanya kaget. Ini untuk kedua kalinya ia dilecehkan oleh sosok yang sama. Dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto memberontak, juga ia merasa kehabisan oksigen.

Kedua ciuman panas itu terlepas membentuk jalur saliva. Naruto menatap horor sosok di depannya. Ia ingin memberontak lagi namun pergelangan tangannya dicekal dengan erat oleh sosok itu. Sosok itu mendekatkan lagi wajahnya, kali ini bukan bibir ranum Naruto yang menjadi incarannya, melainkan leher jenjang milik Naruto. Dengan segera sosok itu menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilati seluruh area leher Naruto. Sesekali sosok itu menghisap kulit leher Naruto kuat, hingga meninggalkan tanda kemerahan di sana. Taring tajamnya juga menggores kecil permukaan kulit leher halus Naruto, hingga kulit halus itu mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Segera saja sosok itu menjilat dan menghisap darah itu. Rasa manis yang melebihi rasa manis darah lainnya terkecap oleh indranya. Ia tak ingin melukai Naruto oleh karenanya ia tak menancapkan taringnya pada leher mulus itu.

"Mmnnh…" Naruto mencoba menahan desahannya ketika titik sensitif lehernya dihisap kuat. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya menahan rasa aneh yang menjalari tubuhnya.

Sosok itu menyeringai melihat Naruto yang berusaha menahan suaranya. Dengan gerakan cepat sosok itu meraih tubuh Naruto dan mengangatnya di pundak.

Bughh…

Tubuh Naruto terlempar diatas ranjangnya sendiri. Naruto mulai panik ketika sosok itu mendekat kearah tubuhnya yang terlentang. Naruto mencoba bersuara, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Brengsek!" umpat Naruto kesal. Ia mencoba beranjak dari posisinya, namun belum sempat tubuhnya terbangun, sosok itu mendorong tubuh Naruto hingga kembali terlentang. Dengan cepat sosok itu merobek paksa pakaian atas Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan coba-coba menyentuhku! Brengsek!" maki Naruto kesal ketika sosok itu dengan sengaja membuka pakaiannya dan merobeknya. Hingga kini tubuh bagian atasnya terekspos.

Sosok itu hanya diam menanggapi semua umpatan Naruto. Ia benar-benar menulikan pendengarannya. _"Kau akan jadi milikku untuk yang kedua kalinya malam ini._ " batin sosok itu. Dengan gerakan cepat sosok itu meraih sobekan pakaian Naruto, dan mengikatkan pada kedua tangan Naruto.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan! Brengsek!" Naruto mengumpat kembali ketika kedua tangannya terikat diatas kepalanya. Air matanya sudah bercucuran, tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan. Ia tidak sanggup jika sosok itu menyentuh tubuhnya.

"Lepas-kan! Brengsek lepash-anghhh!" umpatan Naruto berubah menjadi desahan, ketika tiba-tiba sosok itu menjilat kedua putingnya. Sosok itu mengecup kemudian menghisap kedua puting Naruto secara bergantian. Hal ini membuat Naruto semakin frustasi. Ia mengigit bibirnya agar desahan tak lagi lolos dari bibirnya.

Sosok itu menyeringai senang ketika mendengar satu desahan tak sengaja keluar dari bibir ranum Naruto. Kembali ia menjilati kedua nipple Naruto hingga kedua nipple itu menegang dan mengacung tegak. Ia tersenyum puas melihat tubuh Naruto yang di penuhi peluh, juga raut wajah menahan nikmat serta desahan. Benar-benar menggoda, ditambah cahaya yang begitu remang di ruangan itu membuat suasana semakin panas.

"Hiks…hiks…Lep-phass! Lepashh!" ucap Naruto terbata disertai isak tangis menahan desahannya. Ia sudah benar-benar frustasi karena sosok itu benar-benar tak mengubris semua perkataannya.

Sosok itu kini semakin berani menjelajah tubuh Naruto. Semakin kebawah hingga mengenai area tersensitif tubuh Naruto. Tanganya bergerak perlahan mengelus bagian privasi Naruto. Setelahnya tanpa aba-aba lagi, sosok itu merobek celana yang di kenakan Naruto. Hingga kini tubuh Naruto benar-benar polos.

"Mnnhhh…mmmhh…" Naruto mencoba menahan desahannya, ketika bagian privasinya tersentuh oleh sosok itu. Kulit sosok itu membelai seluruh bagian tubuh Naruto yang sudah benar-benar polos tanpa sehelai benang pun. Naruto mengigit bibir bawahnya hingga sedikit mengeluarkan darah, ia menahan suara desahannya dan erangan agar tak membuat sosok itu semakin lupa diri. Kakinya memberontak gelisah, ketika sosok itu membuka lebar kedua pahanya.

Sedetik kemudian…

JLEBB

Tanpa aba-aba lagi sosok itu menghentakkan kejantanannya kedalam lubang surga milik Naruto, tanpa harus susah payah melepas celanannya, sosok itu hanya menurunkan sedikit celananya saja. Tanpa persiapan, tanpa pelumas, dan terkesan bar-bar sosok itu menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan keras.

"ARGHHHH…" Naruto membelalak ketika sesuatu yang besar mendorong masuk ke dalam lubang analnya. Benar-benar gila. Rasa sakit dan panas menghujami lubang analnya, lubangnya seperti terbelah dua. Naruto menggerakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan mencoba menghalau segala rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

Hentakan—sentakan. Sosok itu menarik kejantanannya hingga tersisa kepalanya, dan langsung saja setelahnya ia menghentakkan dengan keras. Mengobrak-abrik seluruh isi lubang anal pemuda di bawahnya. Tak peduli lagi erangan kesakitan yang keluar dari bibir Naruto, kabut nafsu menyelubungi pikirannya, membuatnya tak bisa lagi berfikir jernih. Sesekali sosok itu hanya mendesis nikmat, ketika lubang Naruto memerah kejantanannya dengan lembut.

"Arghhhhh…berhen-tihhh…mnahhh…sa-kithhhh…henti-arhhh-kanhh…" Nafas Naruto memburu ketika rasa sakit pada lubangnya kian menjadi. Sosok itu benar-benar mengagahinya dengan brutal. Naruto merasakan kejantanan keras sosok itu mengesek-gesek lubang analnya. Naruto sangsi, lubangnya pasti berdarah saat ini.

Sosok itu sedikit kasihan melihat raut Naruto yang begitu tersiksa. Dengan segera tangan kanannya meraih kejantanan Naruto yang menegang itu. Diurutnya, dan dikocoknya cepat kejantanan mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakit yang dialami Naruto.

"Arhhh…Ohhhh…" Naruto mendesah keras ketika kejantananya di kocok oleh sosok itu. Perut Naruto serasa melilit, sesuatu ingin mendesak keluar dari kejantanannya.

"Ahhh…berhen-tihhh…ak-kuhhhh…ahhh…ARGHHHHHhhhh…" bersama lenguhan panjang itu, benih Naruto keluar dengan ganas, memasahi perutnya sendiri juga sedikit terciprat ke arah sosok itu.

"Hahh…hahh…hahh" Naruto terengah pasca klimaksnya. Tubuhnya lemas setelah klimaksnya tadi.

Sosok itu tak memberi waktu untuk Naruto beristirahat, atau hanya sekedar menghirup udara bebas. Dengan cepat sosok itu membalik tubuh lemas Naruto, tanpa melepaskan kejantanannya dari lubang Naruto, membuat sensasi nikmat yang lebih. Ia membalikkan tubuh Naruto dan sedikit menunggingkannya. Setelahnya, ia kembali mengagahi Naruto lagi dengan tempo yang lebih ganas.

"Ahkkkk…ngahkkk…oghkkkk" Naruto mendesah tersendat ketika posisinya yang menungging tengah di genjot habis-habisan oleh sosok itu.

Lama pergulatan panas itu, hingga beberapa saat kemudian sosok itu melepas hasratnya jauh kedalam tubuh Naruto. Naruto yang sudah tak kuat menahan siksaan itu kini ia pingsan setelah ia klimaks untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tentu sosok itu tak akan puas dengan sekali klimaks saja. Ia masih terus menggunakan lubang Naruto sepuasnya, sekalipun Naruto sudah pingsan, Ia tetap menyetubuhi Naruto dengan kasar tak peduli sama sekali lubang anal Naruto yang mengeluarkan darah.

 **~oOo~**

Pagi mentari menyambut, mengiringi siluet cahaya yang memasuki celah jendela. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang masih tampak pulas tertidur di atas ranjangnya. Tubuh tannya yang tersinari cahaya mentari terlihat berkilau. Sedikit kelopak mata tan itu mengerjap, ketika seberkas cahaya menembus kelopaknya. Ia mengedipkan kelopaknya, sebelum ia membuka kedua matanya hingga terlihatlah permata _shappire_ yang terlihat berkilau di balik kelopak manis itu.

"Nghhh…" ia melenguh pelan ketika ia mencoba bangun dari posisinya.

Tubuhnya serasa remuk redam. Ia mencoba membuka selimut tebalnya bermaksud hendak menuju kamar mandi. Namun ketika selimut itu terbuka, matanya membelalak kaget. Ia mendapati tubuhnya polos tanpa sehelai benang pun yang melekat di sana.

"A-apa yang terjadi? Mengapa aku—telanjang?" terbesit rasa takut saat ia mengucapkannya. Keraguan mulai merambati hatinya.

Naruto—nama pemuda itu— mencoba mengingat hal apa yang terjadi padanya. Memorinya memutar ulang, namun detik selanjutnya, membuatnya bungkam seketika, ketika memorinya memutar kejadian yang mengerikan. Benarkah semalam ia? Apa semalam itu bukanlah mimpi? Apa semuanya nyata?

Ia masih bergelut dengan pikirannya, sampai sesaat kemudian ia merasa perutnya melilit. Naruto mencengkram perutnya dengan keras. Sesuatu yang hangat ia rasakan keluar dari bagian bawahnya. Naruto mencoba melihat kearah kakinya. Matanya membelalak horor ketika melihat darah berwarna merah pekat mengaliri kakinya. Dengan segera Naruto melangkah menuju kamar mandi, yang berada tak jauh dari posisinya. Perutnya mendadak mual, dan serasa diaduk. Dengan cepat Naruto segera melesat menuju westafel, Ia memuntahkan seluruh isi lambungnya.

Naruto melotot ketika melihat apa yang tengah ia muntahkan, cairan berwarna merah pekat mengenangi westafel. Naruto bergidik, bibirnya bergetar ketakutan. Ia mencoba melirik area kakinya, masih sama. Darah masih mengaliri kakinya, entah darah darimana yang mengaliri kakinya juga yang tadi ia muntahkan. Naruto terduduk lemas di atas lantai kamar mandi yang dingin. Ia terisak pelan.

"A-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Hiks…"

Naruto masih larut dalam tangisnya hingga beberapa saat suara nada dering smartphonenya berbunyi, pertanda panggilan masuk. Dengan sedikit tertatih Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi, masih dengan keadaan sama seperti sebelumnya. Namun sakit pada perutnya berangsur membaik.

Naruto meraih ponselnya dan menggeser icon hijau untuk menerima panggila. Ia mencoba menormalkan suaranya yang masih menyisakan isakan.

"M-maaf, Kiba. Bisakah kau memintakan izin pada dosenku hari ini, sepertinya aku sedang tidak enak badan."

 _"Naruto, kau harus kemari secepatnya."_

"M-maaf, Kiba. Aku sedang tidak enak badan."

 _"Kau harus datang kemari, Naruto. Aku menunggumu di pemakaman."_

"Pemakaman…?"

 **~oOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **A/N :** Holla Rein datang bawa chap baru. Sesuai janji kemarin di part ini ada adegan Rape. Maaf kalo kurang hot Rapenya hehe

Rein mau minta maaf karena updatenya telat dan lama. Buat kemarin yang nanya Rein punya aturan update ato nggak? Tidak. Rein nggak punya aturan update, kalo ceritanya udah selesai diketik pasti Rein update. Update cepet ato nggak tergantung sama cerita udah selesai dibuat ato belum. :)

Chap ini gimana? Semakin ngebingungin? mbosenin ato apa? Gomen kalo chap ini kurang memuaskan, baik penulisan maupun alur. Soal alur Rein pengen ceritain secara santai kaya di pantai #plakk :v biar lebih enak pembawaannya. :D

Masalah Naruto di Rape Sasuke dalam wujud apa udah terjawab di Chap ini yaa. :)

Hohoho ada yang udah bisa nebak siapa yang di makamin di part selanjutnya? :D

Rein ucapain banyak terimakasih buat yang udah Fav, Follow story abal saya. Terimakasih buat yang udah menyempatkan review arigatouu~ ^^ Maaf rein nggak bisa bales satu-satu, tapi rein udah baca review kalian ^^ Buat silent readers rein ucapin terimakasih juga, tapi sekali-kali nonggol boleh dong? hihi :D Maaf untuk update nya yang lama, Rein nulis nggak bisa selesai sehari dua hari saja, jadi butuh waktu yg lumayan supaya bisa maksimal (walaupun masih belum -,-) :D

Akhir kata…

 _ **Mind to review?**_

Kritik dan Saran juga boleh :)

 _ **Flame?**_

Boleh, rein persilahkan asal pake akun, alias harus log in, kalo nggak pake akun lebih baik tinggalkan saja cerita ini tanpa jejak ^^

 _ **Review kalian semangat Rein ^^**_

 _ **See u next chap ^^**_


	5. First Blood

**Tittle : The Half Devil : REBORN**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Storyline : Shizuka Rein**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru, slight KakaNaru and other**

 **Genre : Supernatural, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Mystery, Tragedy**

 **Rated : M (for save)**

 **Cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and other**

 **Warning : Shounen-Ai, BL, Mpreg, Bloody Scene, Little bit horror, Lime, AU, OOC, Bad words, Typo(s), mess EYD**

 **A/N : Don't make it too serious, this is just fiction. Just for fun, enjoy this story~**

 _Akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan fic ini, saya tidak ingin mengecewkan readers fic ini. Terimakasih atas dukungan kalian semua, karena kalian aku bisa bangkit dan lanjutin fic ini. Arigatou ^^_

 _SELAMAT MEMBACA CHAP 5 yang sempet tertunda, setelah membaca jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak, supaya saya bisa lebih semangat lagi ^^_

 **The Half Devil : REBORN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Four : First Blood**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOo~**

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Kakashi mengendarai mobil sport miliknya dengan kecepatan sedang. Sesekali mata hitamnya melirik kanan kiri jalanan Kota Tokyo yang hampir sepi. Ia melirik pergelangan tangan kirinya, dimana jam tangan bermerk mahal bertengger manis di sana._

 _"Pukul 22.00." Kakashi bergumam._

 _Pantas saja jalanan sekitar Kota Tokyo mulai menyepi. Masih harus melewati daerah terpencil di pinggiran Tokyo untuk sampai di apartemennya. Selepas dirinya mengantar Naruto tadi, ia memang tak langsung bergegas menuju apartemennya, melainkan ia pergi ke sebuah toko perhiasan._

 _Berawal dari ketidaksengajaan, Kakashi yang kala itu mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan sedang, tak sengaja melihat sebuah toko perhiasan. Tertarik, Kakashi memarkirkan mobilnya di depan toko perhiasan yang berada di salah satu pusat Tokyo. Sekedar melihat-lihat saja, ia benar-benar tak memiliki tujuan sebelumnya, entah untuk apa ia bisa berhenti di tempat seperti itu. Kakashi dan perhiasan, ia pikir itu bukanlah gayanya, namun ia tertarik untuk mengunjungi toko itu._

 _Hingga beberapa saat ia berkeliling di toko itu, mata hitamnya menemukan satu objek yang begitu menarik. Kakashi melihat sebuah cincin emas putih polos dengan ukiran indah sebagai penghias. Ia tertarik begitu melihat cincin itu. Bukan untuk dirinya, namun untuk seorang yang begitu berharga baginya, siapa lagi jika bukan Naruto. Akhirnya Kakashi memutuskan untuk membeli cincin itu. Dengan hati yang begitu senang, Kakashi membawa pulang cincin yang telah diletakkan di dalam kotak yang dilapisi kain beludru berwarna merah._

 _"Aku akan memberikannya pada Naruto besok."_

 _Itu adalah kalimat yang Kakashi ucapkan sebelum meninggalkan toko itu dan bersiap kembali ke apartemennya. Ia pikir cincin itu akan menjadi hadiah yang sangat cocok untuk Naruto. Apalagi desain dan warna cincin itu terlihat sangat cocok dikenakan oleh jemari lentik Naruto._

 _Kakashi masih tersenyum di balik maskernya. Namun tentu ia masih memfokuskan matanya untuk menatap lurus kedepan. Ia membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Naruto ketika mendapat kejutan darinya. Membayangkannya saja membuatnya merasa senang. Ia semakin tak sabar untuk menemui Naruto besok. Sesekali terbesit pikiran bahwa mungkin Naruto takkan menerimanya, karena ia pikir Naruto sudah memiliki kekasih. Tapi siapa yang peduli? Itu hanya hadiah, Kakashi tak mengharapkan lebih dari Naruto._

 _Ckkittt_

 _Tiba-tiba Kakashi menginjak pedal rem begitu kuat, hingga menimbulkan suara ban mobil yang bergesekan dengan aspal. Pikirannya terlalu melayang pada Naruto dan cincin itu, sehingga ia tak memperhatikan jalanan. Tepat di depan mobilnya Kakashi bisa melihat seseorang tengah berdiri di tengah jalanan pinggiran Tokyo yang sepi._

 _Tiinn Tinn Tinn_

 _Kakashi menekan klakson bermaksud agar seseorang itu menyingkir dari jalanan. Memangnya orang waras mana yang mau keluar malam hanya untuk berdiri mematung di tengah jalan? Siapapun sosok di depannya itu pastilah bukan orang waras, begitu pikirnya._

 _"Pasti itu orang gila." batin Kakshi._

 _Lama Kakashi terus membunyikan klaksonnya, namun sosok di depannya itu tak bergeming sedikitpun. Kesal, akhirnya Kakashi memutuskan untuk turun dari mobilnya dan menghampiri sosok itu. Namun belum sempat keluar, sosok itu membalikkan badannya. Membuat Kakashi tersentak seketika. Jelas terlihat pada kedua mata Kakashi, bahwa sosok yang berdiri di depan mobilnya itu bukanlah manusia. Mata merah menyala, dan entahlah tak begitu jelas pengambaran fisiknya, akibat penerangan jalan yang minim. Namun meski hanya bisa melihat matanya saja Kakashi yakin itu bukanlah manusia. Tak ada manusia yang memiliki mata merah menyala._

 _Deg Deg Deg_

 _Jantung Kakashi tiba-tiba berdetak begitu keras ketika sosok itu berjalan menghampirinya. Tubuh tinggi dengan pakaian serba hitam, membuat penampilan sosok itu semakin menyeramkan. Apapun ini pastilah bukan sesuatu yang baik. Kakashi berfikir cepat, ia harus memutar arah dan menjauh secepatnya dari tempat itu. Dengan segera Kakashi kembali menghidupkan mesin mobilnya. Namun…_

 _"Sial! Kenapa mobil ini tak mau menyala!" umpat Kakashi kesal, saat mobilnya tak bisa dihidupkan._

 _Dilain sisi sosok itu semakin mendekat ke arah Kakashi yang masih sibuk dengan mobilnya. Sosok itu menyeringai mengerikan, kemudian dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata manusia pada umumnya, sosok itu melesat menuju arah mobil Kakashi._

 _Pyaarrr_

 _Sosok itu memukul kaca depan mobil Kakashi hingga pecah. Hal ini sontak membuat Kakashi yang masih sibuk dengan mobilnya membelalak kaget. Sosok itu sudah ada tepat di depannya. Mencengkram erat leher Kakashi dan menarik Kakashi keluar dari mobil melalui kaca yang dipecah oleh sosok itu. Tak peduli jika sisa pecahan kaca bisa melukai Kakashi. Sosok itu terus menarik tubuh Kakashi hingga keluar dari mobilnya, menyisakan goresan kaca pada kulit Kakashi. Namun sosok itu malah menyeringai senang, ketika sisa pecahan kaca melukai tubuh Kakashi._

 _"Le-pash-kan aku!" teriak Kakashi._

 _Kakashi memberontak dan berusaha melepas cengkraman sosok itu. Lehernya serasa sesak ketika sosok itu mencengkramnya dengan kuat. Belum lagi tubuhnya yang tergores sisa pecahan kaca mobilnya, membuat sakit itu kian menjadi. Kakashi terus saja memberontak, namun tenaganya tak sebanding dengan sosok itu. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tetap bisa menghirup oksigen, kala lehernya tercekik kuat dan mempersempit jalur pernafasannya._

 _Sosok itu menghempaskan tubuh Kakashi ke aspal jalanan itu. Membuat Kakashi jatuh terlentang dengan nafas terengah. Sosok itu menatap Kakashi tajam. Ia kembali mencengkram leher Kakashi kuat, hingga kuku panjangnya mengores leher Kakashi. Dengan sengaja, sosok itu memperkuat cengkraman pada leher Kakashi agar kuku tajamnya mengores leher Kakashi yang tertutupi kain penghubung masker yang dikenakannya._

 _"S-siapa kau? A-apa maumu?" Tanya Kakashi dengan nafas tersendat._

 _"Kau tahu betul siapa aku. Tidak seharusnya kau menantangku…"_

 _Kakashi bungkam, otaknya kembali mengingat dengan siapa ia pernah berseteru. Namun, belum sempat ia mengingat siapa sosok itu, tiba-tiba tubuhnya terlempar beberapa meter dan menghempas aspal dengan keras. Sekujur tubuhnya remuk, luka gores dan darah keluar dari seluruh penjuru tubuhnya. Ia merintih pelan, sakit di sekujur tubuhnya membuat dia tak bisa berbuat lebih. Ini gila, sosok itu benar-benar bukanlah manusia. Sosok itu terlalu kuat untuk disebut manusia._

 _Sosok itu mendekat lagi ke arah tubuh Kakashi. Ia tersenyum mengejek. "Dasar lemah, lihat dirimu yang sekarang. Menyedihkan!" ucap sosok itu dengan nada yang kelewat datar._

 _Kemudian sosok itu mencengkram kedua bahu Kakashi dengan erat. Sosok itu menjilat bibir bawahnya, dan memperlihatkan bagaimana tajamnya taring miliknya. Ia mengendus aroma manis darah Kakashi yang mulai tercium oleh indranya. Dan setelahnya, ia mengarahkan taring tajamnya ke arah leher Kakashi yang penuh luka gores yang tadi ia buat. Segera saja setelahnya, ia menghisap darah Kakashi dengan beringas. Perlahan-lahan darah Kakashi mengaliri tenggorokannya yang kering._

 _"Lepas-kan!" ujar Kakashi lirih, tubuhnya serasa kaku dan tak dapat bergerak. Perih dan sakit pada lehernya, membuat kepalannya pening seketika. Entah apa yang dilakukan oleh sosok itu pada lehernya._

 _"Nikmati kematianmu dengan indah."_

 _Sosok itu terus menghisap sampai habis darah Kakashi. Tanganya yang semula mencengkram bahu Kakashi berpindah pada dada kiri Kakashi. Dengan segera sosok itu menancapkan kuku tajamnya pada dada kiri Kakashi. Menembus kulit dada Kakashi, hingga mencapai rusuknya. Sosok itu mematahkan rusuk Kakashi dengan tangan kanannya. Mengobrak-abrik dada kirinya dan menarik paksa detak kehidupan Kakashi. Jantungnya._

 _Kakashi membelalak ketika dadanya tercabik-cabik. Belum lagi lehernya terasa semakin sakit. Hingga detik kemudian, sosok itu telah berhasil mencabut detak kehidupannya. Seketika itu pandangan Kakashi menjadi buram dan menggelap._

 _Sosok itu tersenyum senang ketika berhasil mencabut jantung Kakashi dengan segera ia melahap jantung itu dengan rakus. Darah mengotori area bibirnya. Sosok itu menyeringai lagi, ia kembali berjongkok menghadap tubuh Kakashi yang terbujur kaku. Kemudian, ia mengarahkan kuku tajamnya pada kedua bola mata Kakashi. Setelahnya, tanpa terduga sosok itu mencongkel kedua bola mata Kakashi._

 _"Aku benci mata ini! Mata yang selalu menatap milikku." Ia mengenggam kedua bola mata Kakashi yang sudah terlepas dari tempatnya. Kemudian ia kembali memakan bola mata itu, cairan pada bola mata Kakashi itu mengucur, ketika taring tajam milik sosok itu mengoyaknya._

 _Bukan hanya jantung dan bola mata Kakashi yang menjadi incaran sosok itu, namun sosok itu juga mengincar hati Kakashi. Ia menusukkan kuku tajamnya pada bawah kanan rusuk Kakashi. Merobek kulit itu lalu mengambil apa yang menjadi incarannya. "Aku benci hati ini. Hati yang mencintai apa yang menjadi milikku." Setelahnya, seperti yang sebelumnya, sosok itu kembali memakan organ itu dengan lahap, hingga area bibirnya memerah karena darah dari organ itu._

 _Ia puas dan begitu senang ketika melihat tubuh Kakashi yang sudah terbujur kaku. Setelahnya ia pergi meninggalkan Kakashi dengan keadaan tak bernyawa. Tubuh sosok itu menghilang, seperti seolah tertelan ke dalam dimensi lain. Meninggalkan kenyataan yang begitu memilukan. Menyisakan tubuh Kakashi yang terkoyak dengan darah berceceran di tengah jalan itu._

 **~oOo~**

"Naruto, ayo kita pulang."

Kiba menatap tubuh Naruto yang masih enggan bergeming. Hatinya mencelos ketika melihat keadaan Naruto saat ini. Begitu rapuh, Kiba bahkan tak yakin apa Naruto bisa menerima keadaan ini. Jangankan Naruto, ia saja begitu syok ketika mendapat kabar ini pagi tadi. Saat itu dengan segera setelah menerima kabar ini, Kiba langsung menghubungi Naruto. Dan beberapa menit setelahnya mereka bertemu di tempat ini. Saat itu ia tahu Naruto tidaklah dalam keadaan baik.

"Pulanglah dulu, Kiba. Aku masih ingin di sini."

Naruto menatap gundukan tanah di depannya. Air matanya telah habis untuk menangis. Pagi tadi, tepat saat Naruto mengalami kejadian aneh. Tiba-tiba Kiba menghubunginya, memberitahukan bahwa Kakashi, mengalami kecelakaan dan meninggal di tempat kejadian. Ia syok, seolah ia tak ingin mempercayai semua ini. Ini seperti mimpi—mimpi buruknya. Baru semalam mereka pergi bersama, lalu esok ini, hari ini, semua selesai. Naruto ingin sekali tak mempercayai ini, ia ingin bangun jika memang ini mimpi. Tapi kenyataannya semua memang telah terjadi. Sahabatnya, orang yang selalu ada untuknya, kini telah pergi untuk selamanya. Tak ada lagi Kakashi dalam harinya untuk esok maupun lusa, semua benar-benar selesai.

"Kakashi…hikss" Naruto terisak lirih dengan tangisan kering, karena air matanya benar-benar habis. Ia terlalu lelah untuk menangis, namun ia juga tak bisa menghentikannya. Membuat air matanya seolah terkuras habis hanya untuk menangis.

"Naruto. Kumohon, jangan seperti ini. Kau harus kuat." Kiba menepuk bahu sempit Naruto dengan lembut. Menyalurkan kekuatannya pada Naruto yang masih terlihat enggan menerima kenyataan.

"Kiba, pulanglah. Aku ingin sendiri—" Naruto menarik nafasnya dalam sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "—bersama Kakashi. Setidaknya untuk yang terakhir kalinya." lanjutnya dengan nada lirih.

"T-tapi—"

Shikamaru, yang berdiri di belakang Kiba, menepuk pundak Kiba lembut. Membuat Kiba menoleh dengan reflek dan menggantungkan kalimatnya. Shikamaru menatap dalam kekasihnya, "Biarkan dia sendiri, Kiba. Percayalah Naruto akan baik-baik saja." ucap Shikamaru lembut pada kekasihnya.

Kiba terdiam sejenak mendengar ucapan kekasihnya. Apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru adalah benar. Naruto membutuhkan waktu. Kiba menatap Shikamaru, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda setuju. Setelahnya ia berjalan meninggalkan Naruto di area pemakaman yang sudah menyepi ini. Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan area pemakaman, Kiba menoleh untuk melihat Naruto. Namun keadaan Naruto masih sama, enggan beranjak dari sana. Dengan langkah terpakasa Kiba meninggalkan area pemakaman bersama Shikamaru.

Pemakaman semakin menyepi kala Kiba dan Shikamaru telah beranjak dari sana. Menyisakan Naruto yang masih termenung sembari menatap makam Kakashi. Rasa bersalah mulai merambati hatinya. Entah rasa bersalah karena apa. Apa karena Naruto pernah menolak Kakashi? Atau karena Naruto tak mau belajar membuka hatinya untuk Kakashi? Semuanya terlalu rumit dan terlambat untuk diperbaiki. Semua sudah berakhir, hanya segala penyesalan yang ada.

 _Tes Tes Tes_

Naruto mendongak, ketika merasakan tetesan air dari atas sana. Mata shappire yang memerah itu menatap langit mendung yang mulai menitihkan air. Langitpun seolah tahu bahwa ia tengah bersedih untuk saat ini. Naruto masih enggan beranjak, meski tetesan air itu semakin lama semakin deras menerjang tubuhnya. Naruto masih menatapi makam Kakashi. Biarlah ia di sini menikmati dinginya hujan bersama sahabatnya. Setidaknya inilah yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menumpahkan segala penyesalannya.

"Masih enggan beranjak? Hujan sudah memperingatimu untuk pulang." sapa sebuah suara.

Naruto terdiam, bersamaan suara itu datang, Naruto merasakan tubuhnya sedikit teduh dan tidak diterjang hujan lagi. Sontak hal ini membuat Naruto menolehkan kepalanya. Ia menatap sosok yang berdiri di belakang tubuhnya sembari memayunginya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya agar pandangannya bisa lebih fokus, tanpa terhalang air mata sisa tangisnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto.

Sosok itu memutar bola matanya malas, "Kebetulan lewat, dan melihat orang bodoh bermain hujan." jawab sosok itu santai.

"Pulanglah, Sasuke. Ini bukan urusanmu."

Sosok bernama Sasuke itu berdecih pelan mendengar ucapan Naruto. Dengan segera ia mengangkat tubuh Naruto untuk berdiri menghadapnya. Ia menatap intens mata shappire Naruto. Tak dipedulikan lagi jika tubuhnya juga basah terkena hujan, karena payung yang tadi ia gunakan sudah tergeletak pasrah di sampingnya. Ia menatap mata shappire itu dalam. Ekspresinya berubah sedikit melembut kala menatap shappire yang terlihat redup itu.

"Pulanglah kau bisa sakit." ucap Sasuke lirih.

Naruto menggeleng lemah, "Tidak." ujarnya singkat.

Entah angin darimana, reflek Naruto memeluk erat tubuh Sasuke. Hingga membuat Sasuke sedikit terhuyung karena tindakan tak terduga dari Naruto. Naruto memeluk erat tubuh Sasuke, dan melampiaskan seluruh emosinya, ia melesakkan kepalannya pada dada bidang Sasuke. Ia kembali terisak dalam pelukan Sasuke. Ia tak tahu apa yang tengah ia rasakan saat ini. Ia sedih dan juga ketakutan karena ia mengalami kejadian buruk semalam. Terlebih Kakashi, orang yang selalu di sampingnya kini telah tiada. Kepada siapa ia harus membagi semua ini? Terlalu berat untuk ia lalui sendirian.

"Menangislah, kau membutuhkannya." ucap Sasuke lirih sembari memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke. Ia tahu, tak seharusnya ia melakukan ini, melampiaskan kesedihannya kepada orang baru seperti Sasuke. Tapi adakah seorang yang bisa ia ajak untuk berbagi untuk saat ini? Tidak ada. Semua seolah lenyap begitu saja. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan hidupnya sendiri. Seolah takdir mempermainkannya begitu kejam. Semalam adalah malam terburuknya, dan esok ini adalah esok terburuknya. Semua terlalu beruntut. Seandainya ia bisa memilih takdirnya maka semua takkan seperti ini. Tapi siapa yang bisa menentukan takdir kecuali Tuhan?

"Katakan jika ini mimpi, Sasuke! Kumohon…hiks." Naruto terisak lagi dalam dekapan Sasuke. Air matanya bercampur dengan air hujan yang terus membasahi wajahnya.

"Semua terlalu menyakitkan."

Naruto semakin merancau. Perasaannya bercampur aduk. Entah ia menangis karena takut akan hari esoknya yang mungkin saja lebih buruk ataukah ia terlalu sedih karena kehilangan Kakashi? Nyatanya keduannya ia rasakan saat ini. Namun rasa takutnya akan kejadian yang menimpanya semalam lebih mendominasinya. Ia takut jika ia harus menghadapi semua teror ini sendirian. Naruto terus merancau dalam pelukan Sasuke. Bergumam tak jelas seraya terisak-isak. Dadanya terasa sesak mengahdapi kenyataan ini. Seperti inikah takdirnya? Harus hidup ketakuatan karena teror? Tentu bukan ini harapannya. Naruto hanyalah seorang pemuda yang ingin bahagia dan mengejar cita-citanya. Sederhana, namun mengetahui hidupnya saat ini, seolah hal sederhana itu akan sangat sulit diraihnya. Seandainya ia tak pernah pergi ke pulau terkutuk itu pasti semua takkan begini. Ia tak perlu mengalami teror yang mengerikan. Seandainya dan seandainya, seandianya semua tak pernah terjadi, dan seandainya waktu bisa ia pukul mundur.

Sasuke terdiam, ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Dia memilih mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto sebagai respon. Membiarkan Naruto melampiaskan segalanya di dalam dekapannya. Sesekali ia mengelus lembut punggung Naruto, guna menyalurkan kekuatan pada Naruto. Hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan untuk saat ini. Ia benci melihat Naruto menangis, tapi ia tak bisa memilih. Pada akhirnya semua akan terjadi cepat maupun lambat.

 _"Menangislah, Naruto. Tapi semua ini tak bisa dihindari. Dan ini baru permulaan. Bagaimanapun inilah takdir kita."_

 **~oOo~**

Sasuke membantu Naruto memasuki apartemen milik Naruto. Setelah membuka pintu apartemen, Sasuke membantu Naruto duduk di sofa. Kemudian Sasuke bergegas mencari handuk untuk mengeringkan tubuh Naruto yang masih terlihat terguncang. Meski terkesan lancang karena mengeledah apartemen orang lain, tapi Sasuke tidak begitu terganggu akan hal ini. Yang terpenting ia bisa mendapatkan handuk untuk mengeringkan tubuh Naruto agar Naruto tidak semakin kedinginan dan berujung sakit.

Setelah menemukan handuk, Sasuke menuju dapur untuk membuatkan Naruto secangkir coklat panas. Setidaknya itu bisa menghangatkan. Kemudian Sasuke membawannya menuju tempat dimana Naruto berada. Ia meletakkan mug berisi coklat panas yang masih mengepulkan uap di hadapan Naruto. Kemudian ia menyelimutkan handuk yang dibawanya pada tubuh Naruto.

"Minumlah, itu bisa membuatmu hangat." ucap Sasuke kemudian.

Mendengar itu, Naruto menegakkan kepalanya yang semula tertunduk. Ia menoleh sekilas pada Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sebentar ia memandang Sasuke, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada mug berisi coklat panas yang mengepulkan uap di atas mejanya. Naruto tersenyum pahit, Kakashi selalu membuatkannya coklat panas di saat Naruto sedang gelisah seperti saat ini. Lagi-lagi ia teringat Kakashi, membuat Naruto hendak mengalirkan air mata lagi. Namun kali ini ia menahan aliran air matanya.

"Terimakasih." guman Naruto lirih. Tangannya terulur untuk meraih mug berisi coklat panas yang dibuat oleh Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke mencoba mencairkan suasana yang nampak canggung ini.

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Kemudian ia meletakkan coklat panas yang sudah ia sesap sedikit itu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke. Naruto mencoba menarik nafas dalam guna menenangkan dirinya.

"Kakashi mengalami kecelakaan semalam, dan ia meninggal di tempat kejadian." jawab Naruto. Setidaknya itulah penjelasan yang Naruto dapat dari Kiba pagi tadi.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke? Kakashi adalah sahabat terbaikku. Dan sekarang aku kehilangannya." lanjut Naruto dengan nada lirih lebih dari yang sebelumnya.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, entah mengapa melihat Naruto begitu kehilangan membuatnya sesak. Dalam hatinya bersorak ketika Kakashi tak lagi menjadi penghalangnya namun disisi lain ia begitu tak tega melihat Naruto harus menangis. Bisakah kali ini ia bersikap sedikit egois?

"Semua sudah ditakdirkan, kau tak bisa menolaknya, Naruto." ucap Sasuke tenang.

"T-tapi ini terlalu sulit untukku, Sasuke. Semuanya terlalu sulit dan aku hanya—" Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia tak mungkin menceritakan masalah tentang teror yang menimpanya pada Sasuke. Anggaplah Sasuke masih terlalu asing baginya, ia hanya tak ingin membebani orang yang belum lama ia kenal. Tapi jika tidak, kemana lagi ia bisa berbagi dan bersandar? Teman-temannya bahkan tak mempercayai perkataannya ketika ia bilang ia bermimpi aneh sepulang berlibur. Semua terasa semakin rumit, dan Naruto tak ingin melibatkan Sasuke.

"—takut." lanjut Naruto ragu-ragu.

Sasuke menatap kedua mata shappire itu dengan intens. Mencari sumber yang bisa menjelaskan apa yang tengah Naruto rasakan saat ini. Saat Naruto mengatakan pada Sasuke bahwa ia 'takut', membuat Sasuke mengernyit bingung.

"Apa yang kau takutkan?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menggeleng lemah, "Tak ada lagi tempatku bersandar." ucap Naruto lirih.

"Aku bisa menjadi tempatmu bersandar, jika kau mau. Sehingga kau tak perlu takut lagi." balas Sasuke.

Ucapan Sasuke membuat Naruto reflek menerjang tubuh Sasuke. Memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. Sesuatu dalam dirinya sangat senang mengetahui Sasuke mau menjadi tempatnya bersandar. Aneh memang, ia baru mengenal Sasuke tak lebih dari satu bulan. Namun perasaan aneh selalu menyelubungi hatinya, saat ia tengah bersama Sasuke.

"Terimakasih." bisik Naruto di samping telinga Sasuke dan dibalas Sasuke dengan pelukan dan senyum lembut dibalik tubuh Naruto.

 **~oOo~**

Hari beranjak malam, seusai Naruto menguapkan seluruh kesedihannya, ia tertidur di sofa ruang tamunya. Wajah Naruto ketika tertidur begitu damai. Menambah kesan manisnya, dengkuran suara halusnya menandakan bahwa ia sedang mengarungi mimpinya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis menatap hal ini. Hatinya menghangat melihat wajah damai Naruto ketika tertidur. Beberapa saat setelah Sasuke puas memandangi wajah damai Naruto, ia bangkit dari duduknya dan mengangkat tubuh Naruto. Menggendongnya ala pengantin dan memindahkan tubuh Naruto kedalam kamar. Tak disangka tubuh Naruto yang terlihat lumayan berisi itu begitu ringan saat Sasuke menggendongnya.

Sesampainya di kamar, Sasuke membaringkan tubuh Naruto dengan hati-hati. Sasuke terdiam sejenak memandangi wajah damai Naruto. Dan sesaat kemudian, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto dan mengecup kening Naruto dengan lembut.

"Oyasumi, Naruto." bisik Sasuke lirih.

Kemudian Sasuke menyibakkan sedikit piama atas Naruto dan memperlihatkan perut datar Naruto. Ia tersenyum lembut, "Dia akan tumbuh dengan baik di dalam sana, dan kita akan bahagia seperti kehidupan dulu." ucap Sasuke sembari mengelus perut datar Naruto, dan setelahnya ia mengecup lembut perut datar Naruto. Sasuke kemudian menutup kembali piama yang semula ia buka sedikit, dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Naruto sebatas dada.

"Kali ini aku benar-benar akan menjaga kalian." ucap Sasuke lirih.

Setelahnya Sasuke keluar dari kamar itu. Menutup pintu kamar itu dengan pelan, agar penghuni yang sedang tertidur di dalamnya tidak terganggu. Sasuke kemudian meninggalkan apartemen Naruto, dan menuju parkiran, guna mengambil mobilnya dan kembali ke mansionnya.

 **~oOo~**

 _Ting Tong_

Pagi yang cerah di sebuah ruang apartemen. Pemuda yang tengah tertidur di sebuah kamar itu mengerjap pelan. Suara bel apartemennya benar-benar menganggu tidurnya. Dengan malas pemuda bernama Naruto itu memaksakan dirinya terbangun. Ia melangkah keluar kamarnya dan menuju pintu apartemennya. Penampilannya masih sangat berantakan, namun nampaknya ia acuh saja. Salah siapa pagi-pagi bertamu? Dengan sedikit kesal Naruto membukakan pintu apartemennya.

 _Cklekk_

Pintu terbuka, dan menampilkan sosok pemuda seumuran Naruto. Dengan surai coklat jabrik, dan memiliki tato segitiga terbalik pada masing-masing pipinya, tengah berdiri dengan sabar. Sepertinya pemuda itu sudah lama berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Naruto.

"Kiba?" Naruto mengerjap pelan, sembari mengucek kedua matanya untuk memastikan siapa yang bertamu di apartemannya pagi ini. "Ada apa pagi-pagi kemari?" tanyanya.

"Ini hampir menjelang siang, Naruto. Sudah pukul sepuluh." Kiba berdecak kesal, sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Matanya menatap tajam Naruto, menunjukkan bahwa ia kesal. Kiba bukanlah orang yang suka menunggu, dalam artian dia tipe orang yang tidak sabaran.

"Aku terlalu lelah, kukira ini masih pagi." Naruto menghela nafas lelah, kemudian ia membukakan pintunya lebih lebar, bermaksud mempersilahkan Kiba masuk. "Masuklah."

Kiba tak berkata apa-apa lagi, ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki apartemen milik sahabat pirangnya itu. Dan menjatuhkan kedua bokongnya di salah satu sofa ruang tamu Naruto.

"Naruto, ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu." ucap Kiba menatap Naruto serius.

Naruto menaikkan salah satu alisnya, pertanda ia tak mengerti dengan ucapan Kiba. "Apa itu?" tanyanya.

Kiba mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jaketnya. Ia mengeluarkan secarik amplop yang sudah lusuh dan sebuah kotak yang dilapisi dengan kain beludru berwarna merah. "Ini untukmu." ucap Kiba sembari menyerahkan benda itu ketangan Naruto.

Naruto tak mengerti akan maksud Kiba, ia masih kebingungan mencerna apa yang terjadi saat ini. Naruto menatap banda yang berada di tangannya, "Kiba, apa ini?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

"I-itu…dari Kakashi. Kemarin keluarganya memberikan itu padaku, dan menyuruhku menyampaikannya padamu."

Kiba ragu, jujur ia tak tahu harus berkata apa ketika menyerahkan benda itu pada Naruto. Ia cukup dekat dan mengenal keluarga Kakashi, maka dari itu keluarga Kakashi menyerahkan benda itu, yang diduga adalah hadiah dari Kakashi untuk kekasihnya. Sejujurnya Kiba juga sedikit terkejut ketika melihat nama yang tertera pada amplop itu. Selama ini ia sudah mengetahui jika Kakashi dan Naruto begitu dekat. Tapi tak disangka ternyata Kakashi tipe pemuda yang romantis juga. Maka dari itu, hari ini ia bertekat memberikan benda itu pada Naruto. Meski masih dalam keadaan berduka, tapi setidaknya Kakashi mungkin akan tenang di sana jika hadiah yang akan diberikannya pada Naruto telah tersampaikan.

"Kalo begitu, aku pergi dulu, Naruto. Shikamaru sudah menungguku di bawah." ucap Kiba seraya berdiri dari posisinya. Ia melangkah keluar dari apartemen Naruto, namun sebelum ia benar-benar keluar ia kembali menoleh melihat keadaan Naruto yang masih terdiam memandangi benda yang tadi ia berikan. Kiba tahu ini pasti masih sulit untuk Naruto.

Selepas kepergian Kiba, di ruangan itu hanya menyisakan Naruto yang masih termenung. Mata shappire itu masih terus memandangi kotak yang dilapisi kain beludru berwarna merah itu. Lalu Naruto memberanikan diri untuk membukannya. Setelah kotak itu berhasil terbuka, betapa terkejutnya ketika Naruto melihat hal itu.

"Cincin?" guman Naruto dengan nada bergetar.

Ya itu adalah sebuah cincin. Cincin emas putih yang dihiasi dengan ukiran indah. Naruto mengambil cincin itu, cincin itu terlihat begitu pas dengan jarinya. Kemudian Naruto beralih menatap amplop berwarna orange yang terlihat kusut dengan bercak kemerahan yang mulai mengering di sekitar amplop itu. Seperti bercak darah, namun entahlah, Naruto tak ingin mengetahuinya. Dengan segera ia membuka amplop itu dan menemukan pesan di dalamnya.

 _To : Naruto_

 _Kupikir aku tak pernah memberimu hadiah, karena mungkin tak ada hadiah yang indah yang bisa kuberikan padamu. Cincin ini mungkin tak begitu indah, tapi kuharap kau mau menerimanya._

 _Kakashi_

 _Tes tes tes_

Satu, dua bulir air mata Naruto berjatuhan begitu ia membaca isi pesan itu. Hatinya kembali sesak, rasa bersalah kembali mengerogoti hatinya. Tidak seharusnya dulu ia menolak cinta tulus dari seorang Kakashi. Tapi apa semua bisa diulang kembali? Apa waktu bisa digulung mundur? Tidak. Semua sudah terlambat—terlalu terlambat. Setidaknya ia bisa belajar mencintai Kakashi saat itu. Bagaimana dia bisa begitu bodohnya menolak Kakashi yang tulus padanya. Ia hanya bisa menyesalinya.

"Kakashi…hikss…M-maaf. Maafkan aku." isak Naruto pelan.

"Naruto…" panggil sebuah suara, dan itu sukses menghentikan isakan Naruto.

Naruto mengusap kasar air matanya dan mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang tengah memanggilnya itu. Matanya mengerjap pelan, setelah air matanya tak lagi menghalangi penglihatannya, Naruto bisa dengan jelas melihat siapa orang yang tengah memanggilnya.

"Sasuke?" gumam Naruto lirih.

"Naruto? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke khawtir namun tak begitu kentara lantaran nada bicaranya terdengar datar.

"T-tidak. Hanya saj—"

Naruto langsung menerjang tubuh Sasuke yang duduk di depannya. Melesakkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Sasuke. Ia kembali terisak lirih. Membuat Sasuke menatap pilu Naruto. Naruto semakin mengencangkan pelukannya dan masih terus terisak. Biarlah seperti ini, ia hanya butuh ketenangan.

"Tolong, Sasuke. Biarkan seperti ini. A-aku butuh pelukanmu." pinta Naruto jujur.

Sasuke hanya bisa menatap Naruto bingung. Namun ia tak menolak ketika Naruto memeluknya dengan erat hingga ia merasa sedikit sulit bernafas. Ia menatap Naruto dengan pandangan sendu, seharusnya tidak seperti ini. Ia benci melihat air mata Naruto harus kembali jatuh. Ia tak ingin mengingat semua masa lalunya, namun ketika air mata Naruto kembali jatuh ia kembali mengingat kejadian dimana ia harus berpisah dengan kekasihnya dalam waktu yang sangat lama.

Sasuke mengusap lembut rambut pirang Naruto dan lebih mendekatkan dirinya pada Naruto yang masih terisak. _"Menagislah, aku akan selalu disisimu."_ batinnya.

 **~oOo~**

 _One month later…_

Suasana kampus Universitas Tokyo kini terlihat berjalan seperti biasanya. Para mahasiswa berlalu lalang di area kampus. Terlihat disalah satu bangku taman, dua orang pemuda berbeda gaya rambut tengah berbincang. Salah satu pemuda berambut coklat jabrik terlihat paling banyak berbicara, sedangkan pemuda berambut dengan gaya dikuncir menyerupai nanas hanya sesekali menanggapi dengan nada malas. Ah, ya jangan lupakan wajah mengantuk pemuda nanas itu dan kata 'merepotkan' yang selalu menjadi kata wajibnya.

"Shikamaru, apa kau tahu? Akhir-akhir ini Naruto terlihat aneh. Lihat, sejak kapan ia menjadi dekat dengan mahasiswa pindahan itu?" Gerutu seorang pemuda bertato segitiga di masing-masing pipinya, pada Kekasihnya yang menguap bosan di sampingnya.

"Hah… Mana kutahu. Jangan memikirkan urusan orang lain. Merepotkan saja!" ucap pemuda nanas yang di panggil Shikamaru itu.

Barusaja hendak memejamkan matanya untuk tertidur tetapi tiba-tiba saja, kekasihnya itu menarik rambutnya dengan kuat. "Arghh… Apa yang kau lakukan, Kiba?" kesal Shikamaru pada kekasihnya yang dengan tega menarik rambut nanasnya.

"Lihat, Shika! Lihat! Itu disana!" ucap Kiba masih menarik rambut kekasihnya sembari tangan kanannya yang bebas menunjuk-nunjuk bangku yang terletak beberapa meter di depannya.

Shikamaru hanya bisa menuruti kekasihnya itu. Dan mengikuti arah pandang kekasihnya. Mata malasnya sedikit terbuka lebih lebar ketika ia melihat Naruto tengah bersama pemuda bersurai raven. Naruto terlihat bahagia bersama pemuda raven itu. Sedikit terkejut juga, melihat Naruto begitu akrab dengan pemuda itu. Dan, bukankah pemuda itu adalah pemuda pindahan dari Inggris?

"Sejak kapan?" tanpa sadar Shikamaru berguman lirih.

Kiba mengalihkan pandangannya pada kekasihnya ketika mendengar gumaman Shikamaru. "Kau pikir aku tahu? Jika tahu aku takkan bertanya padamu tadi!" ucap Kiba dengan kesal.

"Aneh, dan—merepotkan."

"Ada tidak kata lain selain merepotkan, Shika. Gahh… kau ini!"

"Tapi ini benar-benar merepotkan, Kiba. Kau tidak lihat? Naruto terihat begitu akrab dengan pemuda itu."

"Aku melihatnya! Dan, kupikir dia bukan pemuda yang baik, Shika." ucap Kiba meminta pendapat pada Kekasihnya.

Shikamaru mengernyit bingung dengan ucapan Kekasihnya itu. Ia menghela nafas pelan, "Kenapa? Karena dia tampan? Kau cemburu Naruto mendapat pemuda tampan?" hardik Shikamaru menuduh Kekasihnya.

"Iy—" Kiba menggantungkan kalimatnya begitu ia hampir keceplosan. Bisa gawat jika Shikamaru tahu jika sebenarnya dia iri pada Naruto karena mendapat pemuda yang tampan. Tapi ah, sepertinya jika ia mengatakannya ini tidak akan baik untuk hubungannya dengan Shikamaru. "Ah, maksudku Tidak. Lagipula siapa yang iri." Kiba buru-buru mengganti kalimatnya. Namun sedetik kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu. "Ah, aku tahu, kalo kau cemburu bilang saja." ucapnya mengejek Shikamaru.

Shikamaru melotot tak percaya pada ucapan percaya diri yang kekasihnya lontarkan, dengan cepat ia menjawab, "Cemburu? Dengan siapa?"

"Denganku tentu saja." ucap Kiba bangga.

"Merepotkan. Iya kau benar, aku cemburu karena Naruto dekat dengan pemuda itu." balas Shikamaru santai.

Kiba mendelik kesal pada kekasihnya, "APA KAU BILANG?" ucap Kiba hendak memukul Shikamaru, namun dengan cepat Shikamaru menagkap tangan Kiba.

 _Cup_

Shikamaru mengecup bibir kekasihnya yang hendak marah itu dengan cepat. Membuat kekasih puppynya itu membeku di tempat akibat perbuatannya. Setelah mengecup pelan, Shikamaru terkekeh geli. "Aku hanya bercanda. Kau tahu kan aku hanya mencintaimu. Jangan memikirkan hal yang merepotkan." ucap Shikamaru kemudian.

"Dasar rusa!" gerutu Kiba kesal sembari menahan malu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, dan menyembunyikan rona merah pada wajahnya.

"Lebih baik kita ke kantin, aku lapar." ucap Shikamaru sembari menarik tangan Kiba yang masih merona merah. Pasrah, Kiba hanya bisa menuruti kekasihnya itu.

 **~oOo~**

Terlihat disalah satu bangku kantin itu, seorang gadis dengan surai pirang pucat yang diikat ekor kuda tengah duduk sembari tangannya memegang bulpoint yang ia goreskan di atas kertasnya. Ia mencoba menulis tugas yang diberikan dosennya. Namun kosentrasinya terpecah ketika mengingat mimpi aneh yang ia alami semalam. Mimpi dimana ia tengah dikejar oleh sosok asing berpakaian serba hitam serta mata merah menyala yang menatapnya tajam. Saat itu ia berusaha melarikan diri dari sosok itu namun sosok itu jelas lebih gesit darinya. Sehingga beberapa detik kemudian, sosok itu sudah berhasil mencengkram lehernya dan menghimpit tubuhnya pada tembok.

 _"S-siapa, kau? Lepaskan aku!"_

 _"Kau tahu betul siapa aku!"_

 _"Lepas-kan! A-aku tidak mengenalmu! Apa salahku padamu!"_

 _"Tanyakan semuanya pada dirimu sendiri di masa lalu!"_

 _"ARGHHHH…"_

 **Brakkk**

Ino, gadis pirang pucat itu mengebrak meja di depannya, ketika potongan memori mimpinya kembali terngiang dalam benaknya. Tepat saat ia mengebrak mejanya, tepat saat memori itu terputar ketika sosok dalam mimpinya menghisap darah dari lehernya. Ino menutup kedua matanya dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja. Rasanya benar-benar frustasi kala mimpi itu semakin membuatnya takut. Ia takut jika mimpi itu benar-benar akan menimpanya. Mimpi yang dialaminya terasa begitu nyata dan ia merasa pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya, seperti— _deja vu_?

Beberapa saat setelahnya, Ino merasakan tepukan kecil pada kepalanya. Membuatnya dengan terpaksa menegakkan kepalanya. Ino menghela nafas ketika melihat siapa pelaku penepukan itu.

"Sakura?"

Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu memutar bola matanya malas, melihat sahabat pirangnya itu terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Bukan Ino sekali, biasanya gadis itu selalu ceria setiap harinya, namun rasanya hari ini Ino sedikit aneh, menurut Sakura.

"Kau kenapa? Terlihat seperti orang frustasi?" cibir Sakura.

"Tidak, hanya lelah." jawab Ino seadanya.

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan, "Seperti bukan kau saja."

Ino memilih diam dan tidak menaggapi ucapan Sakura. Biarlah, toh banar apa yang dikatakan Sakura jika ia memang sedang frustasi. Ino memilih mengabaikan Sakura yang masih sibuk bercerita tentang ini itu. Ia masih saja memikirkan mimpi yang dialaminya semalam. Berkali-kali ia menepis memori itu tetapi berkali-kali juga ia gagal.

"Sakura, Ino!" seru sebuah suara yang berhasil menghancurkan lamunan Ino. Ino menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Kiba tengah berjalan menghampiri dirinya dan Sakura.

Sakura melambaikan tangannya ketika Kiba memanggilnya. Segera saja, Kiba dan Shikamaru berjalan menghampiri Sakura dan Ino. Wajah Kiba yang berbinar seperti orang tolol dari kejauhan membuat Sakura sedikit terkekeh.

"Kalian disini? Apa tidak ada kelas?" tanya Kiba, setelah dirinya sampai di tempat Sakura dan Ino.

"Tidak, aku sudah menyelesaikan tugasku." Sakura tersenyum ceria. Iris emeraldnya melirik Ino yang masih terpaku pada tugasnya. Sedikit ia bermaksud membuat lelucon agar Ino bisa sedikit santai seperti biasanya. "Lihat Ino, sekarang ia berubah menjadi gadis yang rajin." canda Sakura.

 **Brakkk**

Ino mengebrak meja kantin setelah Sakura mencoba membuat guyonan. Dengan cepat gadis pirang pucat itu membereskan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di meja itu, memungutnya kemudian meraih tasnya dan beranjak dari tempat itu. Sedikit ia bingung dengan dirinya sendiri yang mudah tersinggung. Ino mulai merasa ini bukan dirinya, namun entahlah, ia benar-benar miliki mood yang buruk hari ini. Mungkin ini pengaruh dari mimpinya semalam?

Selepas kepergian Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, dan Sakura masih membatu melihat sikap Ino. Sedikit heran melihat Ino yang tiba-tiba berubah seperti itu. Ino yang biasanya ceria dan centil. Astaga, sepertinya tidak lagi untuk sekarang. Karena Ino yang sekarang terlihat menyeramkan dengan muka tertekuk dan ekspresi datar.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Kiba heran, dan dijawab gelengan pelan oleh Sakura.

"Mungkin terbentur sesuatu? Entahlah, yang jelas ini sungguh merepotkan." timpal Shikamaru ikut berkomentar.

"Biarkan saja, mungkin Ino sedang ada masalah." ucap Sakura sedikit bijak dan tak ingin memperpanjang masalah ini.

 **~oOo~**

Rintik kecil hujan semakin menderas membasahi kota Tokyo. Membuat jalanan malam ini sedikit berkabut, jarak pandang pun semakin menurun. Mobil yang berlalu lalang tak lagi seramai tadi. Mungkin sebagian orang memilih untuk tidak keluar saat cuaca sedang buruk seperti saat ini. Seperti halnya, kedua orang pemuda yang tengah duduk di depan balkon sebuah kamar. Pemuda bersurai pirang dan bersurai raven itu tengah asik menikmati hujan dari balkon apartemennya. Kedua tangan pemuda itu memegang mug berisi coklat panas yang masih mengepulkan uap.

"Hujan belum reda. Emm… sebaiknya kau menginap di sini saja." ucap seorang pemuda pirang kepada pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya. Naruto—nama pemuda itu—sedikit ragu ketika kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya. Bodoh, apa yang sedang ia pikirkan? Naruto merutuki dirinya sendiri. Sepertinya kalimat itu tak seharusnya meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya. "Ahh, maksudku, itupun jika kau ma—"

"Aku mau. Lagipula berkendara saat hujan itu berbahaya." Sasuke memotong kalimat Naruto dengan nada bicaranya yang datar.

"Tepat." Naruto mengangguk setuju dan tersenyum canggung kearah Sasuke.

Setelah percakapan singkat itu, keduannya kembali larut dalam dunia masing². Sasuke lebih banyak diam dan memandangi hujan yang masih turun dengan derasnya. Sedang Naruto, lebih banyak berbicara tentang hujan, membuat Sasuke sedikit terkekeh ketika Naruto bercerita tentang hujan. Cerita yang menurutnya lucu, dan bisa menghibur. Sedikit ia merasakan hangat pada hatinya. Hati yang jarang sekali mendapat kehangatan, kini hati itu bisa lagi menghangat hanya karena melihat pemuda pirang yang duduk di sampingnya itu. Sesekali Sasuke menarik bibirnya membuatnya tersenyum, meskipun itu sebuah semyuman yang tipis.

Malam semakin larut, hujan semakin deras diluar sana. Entah bagaimana mulanya, kedua pemuda berbeda warna rambut itu kini tidur dalam satu ranjang yang sama. Berbagi selimut dan saling larut dalam kehangatan, tak peduli hujan di luar sana masih terus berjatuhan. Suara gemuruh pun tak dihiraukan oleh Sasuke dan juga Naruto. Mereka tidur dengan posisi yang terbilang romantis. Entah mereka menyadarinya atau tidak, tetapi yang jelas, Naruto tidur dengan lengan Sasuke sebagai bantalannya, posisinya sedikit miring ke kanan. Sedangkan Sasuke tidur dengan posisi terlentang, tangannya yang menjadi bantalan Naruto, ikut memeluk kepala Naruto, sedang satu tangannya yang bebas mengenggam tangan Naruto yang berada diatas perutnya. Posisi mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih.

 **~oOo~**

Seorang gadis bersurai pirang pucat terlihat resah dalam tidurnya. Kepalanya menggelang ke kiri dan ke kanan, terlihat tidak nyaman dengan tidurnya. Perlahan-lahan gadis itu membuka kedua matanya. Memperlihatkan kedua mata aquamarine itu yang digenangi air mata. Keringat dingin mengaliri pelipisnya. Suasana diluar masih terdengar riuh oleh suara hujan juga gemuruh. Gadis itu meraih gelas yang terletak di atas meja samping tempat tidurnya. Namun gadis itu mengernyit bingung ketika melihat gelasnya kosong.

"Sepertinya aku tadi sudah mengisi gelas ini sebelum tidur? Tapi kenapa kosong?" gadis itu bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

Dengan langkah terpaksa akhirnya gadis itu beranjak dari ranjangnya, dan menuju dapur untuk mengambil air putih. Gadis bernama Ino itu melangkah menuju dapur yang terletak tidak jauh dari kamarnya. Suasana dapur memang remang, Ino sengaja tidak menyalakan lampunya, karena mengambil air putih pasti tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, begitu pikirannya. Apartemennya sangat sepi, hanya suara gemuruh dan hujan deras yang menjadi musik malam ini.

Sesampainya di dapur Ino, membuka lemari pendingin, dan mengambil satu botol ukuran sedang. Ia menuangkan air di dalam botol itu. Ketika air di dalam gelas itu telah penuh, langsung saja Ino menengakknya. Namun sesaat kemudian ia mengernyit, bau anyir memasuki indra penciumannya. Lidah perasanya mengecap rasa aneh seperti besi berkarat. Ino melotot, ia menatap kedalam gelasnya, melihat apa yang tengah ia tenggak. Gelas yang ino pegang berwarna merah pekat, bukan warna putih bening khas air mineral. Ino melotot horor, melihat gelasnya. Dengan reflek ia melemparkan gelasnya ke arah dinding dapur, hingga isi dari gelas itu menempel pada dapur bercat putih itu. Menimbulkan warna yang kontras. Buru-buru Ino meraih saklar lampu dapur dan menyalakannya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, keringat dingin mulai mengaliri pelipisnya. Ino menatap ke arah dinding yang tadi ia lempari gelas. Kedua alis Ino bertautan pertanda bingung, dinding itu hanya berbekas air putih yang menempel disana bukan seperti dugaan sebelumnya. Ino mencoba menormalkan detak jantungnya yang berpacu, juga nafasnya yang berhembus tak beraturan.

"Aneh, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Ino bergumam entah kepada siapa. Kejadian ini membuatnya bingung sekaligus syok.

Akhirnya Ino memutuskan kembali ke kamarnya, tanpa mempedulikan kejadian yang baru saja ia alami. Ia bergegas mematikan kembali lampu dapur. Menyisakan kembali suasana remang seperti sebelumnya. Ino hendak berjalan menuju kamarnya, namun langkahnya terhenti, ketika ia melihat seseorang tengah berdiri di ruang tamunya, yang berada di samping dapur. Posisi sosok itu membelakanginya, sehingga Ino tak begitu jelas dengan sosok itu.

Jantung Ino kembali berpacu lebih cepat, perasaannya berdesir aneh. Antara terkejut dan takut. Ino mundur beberapa langkah, bibirnya bergetar hanya untuk sekedar mengucapkan sepatah kata. "S-siapa kau?" ucap Ino masih dengan nada suara yang bergetar.

Sosok itu tak bergeming sedikitpun dari posisinya, membuat Ino merasa semakin ketakutan. Seingatnya ia tadi sudah mengunci pintu apartemennya, sehingga kecil kemungkinan ada orang yang bisa masuk. Dan lagi, ia tak mendengar suara pintu didobrak jika memang orang yang berdiri di ruang tamunya adalah pencuri. Lalu siapa sosok di depannya itu?

Ino melangkah mundur, ketika sosok itu membalikkan badannya. Suasana ruangan yang remang membuat Ino tak bisa melihat dengan jelas, siapa sosok di depannya. Sosok itu berjalan ke arah Ino yang bergetar ketakutan. Kilatan merah menyala bak bara api menghiasi sepasang mata milik sosok itu. Ino menatap mata itu dengan bergetar. Ino melangkah semakin mundur dengan tubuh yang menggiggil ketakutan. Hanya untuk sekedar berbicara pun ia tak bisa. Jangankan bicara, untuk sekedar bernafas pun ia kepayahan. Degup jantungnya kian bertalu, saat sosok itu menuju arahnya.

Sedetik kemudian, semua terasa begitu cepat berlalu. Sosok itu sudah berada di depan Ino. Ino tercekat, ia berusaha lari dari sana. Ia hendak berlari, namun kakinya menginjak pecahan gelas yang tadi ia lempar. Darah segar mengaliri kakinya yang terluka.

"Aww…shh…" Ino meringis kecil saat kakinya tertancap pecahan gelas. Ino jatuh tertunduk dengan kaki yang mulai mengeluarkan darah.

Sosok itu terdengar mengeluarkan suara kekehan melihat tubuh Ino yang terjatuh dengan luka di telapak kakinya. Sosok itu menyeringai lagi, aroma manis darah Ino begitu menggoda penciumannya. Sosok itu menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Kilatan matanya bertambah nyalang. Ia menatap Ino yang memundurkan tubuhnya dengan pandangan membunuh, seolah Ino adalah buruannya. Sosok itu berjalan mendekati tubuh Ino yang terduduk di lantai dapur apartemennya. Dengan segera sosok itu meraih Ino, mencengkram leher Ino kuat dengan kuku tajamnya. Hingga membuat kulit leher Ino tergores dan mengeluarkan darah.

"S-siapa kau? Le-pas! Le-pha-skan!" Ino meronta ketika sosok itu mencengkram lehernya dan mengangkat tubuhnya tinggi. Ino semakin bergetar ketika sosok itu memepetkan tubuh Ino dengan meja dapur. Ino bisa mendengar sosok itu mengeram, seolah ia marah. Nafas Ino semakin sesak, karena jalur pernafasannya semakin terhimpit.

Tangan Ino mulai meraih tangan yang memcengkram lehernya, ia mencakari tangan itu dengan kukunya. Namun nampaknya usahanya sia-sia, cengkraman tangan itu malah semakin kuat. Ino meraih benda yang berada di belakang tubuhnya, berharap ada benda yang bisa menyelamatkannya. Setelah ia berhasil meraih benda itu, yang ternyata adalah sebuah pisau yang tajam. Ino langsung mengarahkan pisau itu kearah sosok di depannya. Tangannya terangkat namun bergetar ketakutan. Ia masih mencoba menusukkan pisau itu kearah sosok itu. Namun…

Jlebb

"Arghhhh…"

Pisau tajam itu telah tertancap tepat pada leher seseorang. Bukan—itu bukan leher sosok itu, melainkan leher Ino sendiri. Setelah usaha yang Ino lakukan, ternyata berhasil dicegah oleh sosok itu. Setelah usaha Ino untuk menusukkan pisau itu, sosok itu berhasil menampik tangan Ino dengan satu tangannya yang bebas, hingga pisau itu terlempar dan tepat mengenai tengah leher Ino. Segera setelahnya, darah segar mengucur dari sana, bersamaan teriakan Ino tadi. Sosok itu menjulurkan lidahnya menyesap darah yang mengucur deras dari leher Ino. Tubuh Ino kini sudah terbujur kaku, dengan mata dan mulut terbuka, sedang darah dari lehernya belum berhenti mengalir. Sosok itu tak puas hanya dengan menyesap kucuran darah itu. Ia mengarahkan taring runcingnya menuju sebelah kiri leher Ino, tepat pada detak nadinya. Kemudian, dengan segera sosok itu menghisap sampai habis darah Ino.

Beberapa saat berlalu sosok itu menghentikan aksinya, setelah ia merasa puas menyesap habis darah Ino. Menyisakan tubuh Ino yang memprihatinkan. Tubuh Ino hanya terisa kulit dan tulang saja, tububnya mengerut berubah menjadi keriput seperti manusia berusia ratusan tahun. Kulitnya berubah pucat dengan surai pirangnya yang berubah memutih keseluruhan. Benar-benar mengenaskan. Sosok itu kemudiam menyeringai setelah puas dengan perbuatannya. Ia mencabut paksa pisau yang tertancap di leher Ino, meninggalkan lubang pada leher itu. Darah tak lagi mengucur dari sana, karena darah Ino sudah benar-benar kering dihisap oleh sosok itu. Sosok itu terkekeh keji dan mengusap kasar bibirnya, menghapus sisa darah yang bercecer di sekitar bibirnya. Kemudian sosok itu mengarahkan pisau itu pada mata Ino yang membelalak, lalu dengan cepat sosok itu mencongkel kedua bola mata Ino. Dan melempar bola mata itu di dekat tubuh Ino yang tersungkur diatas lantai. Sosok itu menghilang setelahnya, meninggalkan area apartemen itu dalam keadaan yang menyeramkan.

 **~oOo~**

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya, ketika lengannya terasa kosong. Ia menoleh melihat arah sampingnya. Kosong? Tak Naruto di sana. Padahal ia ingat betul jika tadi Naruto tertidur di atas lengannya, namun mengapa sekarang Naruto tidak ada? Dimana Naruto? Sasuke mengernyit bingung, sudah tengah malam, seharusnya Naruto tak pergi kemanapun.

Sasuke memutuskan beranjak dari tempatnya, dan memutuskan mencari keberadaan Naruto. Ia melangkah menuju kamar mandi di dalam ruangan itu, berharap Naruto ada di sana. Namun nihil, Naruto tak berada di sana. Sasuke dibuat bingung karenanya.

"Naruto…" Sasuke memanggil nama Naruto sedikit keras, karena suara hujan dan gemuruh masih saja bersahutan, membuat suaranya tertelan keriuhan huja dan gemuruh.

"Naruto dimana kau?"

Sasuke keluar kamar untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto. Ia meraih saklar lampu, dan menyalakannya. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Naruto di depannya. Posisi Naruto saat ini terduduk di sofa sambil memejamkan mata, dan sebelah tangannya memegang tomat yang telah ia gigit sebagian. Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan menghampiri Naruto yang tertidur dengan posisi duduk di atas sofa ruang tamu. Sasuke tersenyum kecil, dan mengelus surai pirang Naruto dengan sayang.

"Disini kau rupanya, sudah kenyang, hn?"

 **~oOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **A/N :** Hi, Rein dateng lagi dengan chap baru, setelah kemarin sempet dilema. hehe :D tapi berkat kalian para readersku tercinta aku bisa bangkit kembali :D terimakasih semuanya, terimakasih atas dukungan kalian. Tanpa kalian mungkin aku tidak akan sekuat ini hoho :D

Kalian bener aku harus optimis dan coba tutup telinga terhadap tuduhan, karena aku punya jalan cerita sendiri disini, dan aku punya kalian readersku yang selalu mendukungku. ^^

Oh iya, chap Ini gimana? kurang sadis ato gimana pembunuhannya? Kalo kurang besok aku tambahin lagi haha :D

Terimaksih yang udah review di chap 4 kemarin, terimakasih yang udah follow dan fav juga story abal Rein. Rein mengucapkan terimakasih ^^ maaf Rein nggak bisa bales review kaliam satu-satu.

Buat yang nanya siapa yang dimakamin udah dijawab di chap ini kan, hehe :D

Oh ya, jangan lupa review agar fic ini tetap berlanjut dan sekaligus memberi Rein semangat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. ^^ Boleh kan silent readers juga ikut nonggol untuk memberi semangat rein hoho :D

Jangan lupa review, kritik dan saran, kalo ada pertanyaan silahkan tanya di kotak review, kalo Rein ada waktu Rein jawab. ^^

See u next chap ^^


End file.
